


Broken Kingdom

by DeliciouslySeveredErebus



Series: Kingdom [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anti-Hero, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Battle, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Brawls, Cannibalism, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Death, Difficult Decisions, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Gen, Guns, Heist, Hunters & Hunting, Leadership, Love, Lurking Among The Shadows, Magic, Magic Revealed, Murder, Protective! Oliver, Rescue Missions, Riots, Rules, Six Of Crows Inspired, Slow Burn, Smart Is The New Sexy, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Symbolism, Tags May Change, alternative universe, the King is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslySeveredErebus/pseuds/DeliciouslySeveredErebus
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a farmer with a debt to pay. At night, she has blades that talk for her. Oliver Queen is a normal boy with a grudge. At night, He is the bastard of Fitherwick, leader of The Crows.Both of them are criminals. Both of them have an ugly past.Felicity’s knives are her redemption and Oliver’s revolvers are his way to survive. They were complete strangers until Felicity guided his little brother back to Fitherwick. Now Felicity is in Fitherwick, Oliver gives her an offer that she couldn’t resist. To Kill The King And Kidnap His Son.





	1. The Grisha

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!!! I got inspired to make this story! Hope you enjoy!

**_♔  The Grisha  ♔_**

 

**_T h e  C o p p o r e a l k i ~ L i v i n g  a n d  D e a d_ **

 

_Healers - ability to heal_

 

_Heartmenders - ability to slow and raise people’s hearts._

 

_Concealers - ability to temporarily manipulate with people’s faces_

 

**_T h e  T e l l u r i a l k i ~ N a t u r e_ **   

 

_Energyrenders (the farmers) - ability to manipulate with nature_

 

_Windmakers (the sailors)  - ability to summon wind_

 

_Kilni - ability to summon fire_

 

**_M u n d a l k i ~ T h e  M a n u f a c t u r e s_ **

 

_Fabrikators - ability to manipulate metal, glass, and wood_

 


	2. As Deadly as a Crow

~~~~

♔

 

 

Felicity was digging out weeds from the vast greenery of Loordom’s farm. Hearing the eerie chimes from the wind bell just past the almost chipped wooden door.

 

She has been shoveling out crop for what it seems like days. Sweat has glistened from her throbbing head, pounding by the obscene heat. She wiped her forehead from the exhaustion. Taking a breath with two slow gulps of air. Felicity slowly went to the shoveling again. Digging out the green weeds that have sprouted since Winter.

 

 The cooling wind stopped lazily. Nothing but complete silence except for the erratic sounds of her breathing. Movement stood past the woods. Crackling from twigs being snapped and the branches making a wise whistle. She stopped and tensed. She slowly raised her shovel from scratching the dirt. The whooshing hit the trees again. She slowly walked towards the woods. Afraid her grimy shoes will hit some fleckless twig.

 

Her fist tightened against the shovel hastily. The woods clucked closer to her. The female raised her spade. Her arms raised and ready to strike.  

 

A little boy ran out with a giggle. His eyes were a vast scene of blue and green pools. You could see them anywhere as they twinkle in the lukewarm heat. His hair as brown as the dirt beneath her feet. He stopped as he saw her legs. Looking up at the woman with his doe eyes. Felicity blew a breath of relief before shaving the loose soil with her spade.

 

“Why’re you here, boy?” her accent thick from her throat being parched in the dry weather. Accents are a huge thing out here. Based on accents, you could tell where they're from. That’s why she never said a word to strangers. Afraid of them knowing that she’s the outsider in this town.

 

“The trees!” The boy exclaimed with the highest pitch in his voice. The woman tilted her head and her fingers tapped into the wooden spade rhymically.

 

“How bout them?” Her fingers fidget from the alarming in her system. She started to notice her fingers giving this away. The tapping stopped immediately making her fists tightening on the ligneous shovel.  

 

“I play with the wind!” The young lad has voiced again. His shoes tapped to the floor in complete mirth. His eyes widen with pure hysteria. The tunic he was wearing hit just below his knees.  Nevertheless, his navy blue wool shirt is solidly smudged with filth.

 

Felicity’s eyes narrow at the lad than the chaparral ahead of her. This little boy mustn’t have been alone in those woods.

 

“Were you accompanied?” Her words breezed through the trees. She couldn’t tell if the lad had heard it. The trepidation lingered in her voice. It was almost unnoticeable by how swift her voice was.

 

“Va! The wind played with me” He told her with a big toothy grin. His eyes twinkled again. It had caused the woman’s lips to twitch. Felicity looked at his clothes once again. Nothing indicative of where the lad came from. Almost as if the little boy isn’t owned by a family.

 

The female leaned onto the spade with a tiny smile. Her hip being sprawled from the angle.

 

“Where’s your caregiver?” Felicity stared at the woods for merely two seconds before the branches started to sing. The wind started blowing to the wooden door and the chime has started again. The boy jumped up-n-down with a squeal.

 

“My friend is back!”

 

“Your caregiver?” The woman insisted as she stood up hastily against spade. Her fist tightening against the wood. Blood threatened to touch her skin by the prickles of splinters ready to pierce her skin.

 

“My mother always told me to find the rock by the crew room at dusk if I get lost” The youngster had told her. The crew room is in Fitherwick, the city of the strong, she heard. That’s about a day’s journey from here. The boy needed to leave now if he didn’t want to seek danger.

 

“Best be on your way” The lady slammed the shovel in the sludge and gave the lad a jostle to the woods. The little boy gave her those muddled eyes. His chapped lips had pouted and played with his hair to make it stick out in different places. The woman kept shoving him, touching his shoulders ensuring his feet wouldn't trip from the dirt.  She kept walking with a purpose, making sure the little boy is gone to make Felicity’s job easier. If she doesn’t get this boy out of Loordom’s farm, she wouldn’t pay her debts or eat for supper.

 

The wind blew past their clothes to the chiming bell that thronged vigorously. They finally made it close to the woods. Seeing it’s fog almost clouded up the entire woodland made Felicity feel a bit melancholy for the little boy. Though there was no time to waste, it will soon be nightfall and she hasn’t made any progress since the boy ran out of the green coppice.

 

The boy opened his mouth, holding up his finger as a holding sign to make her holt. The female kept insisting, making the boy tumble into her wool pullover. The lad swiftly grabbed onto it, making her tighten her hold on his shoulders. The maiden fumbled on her hold of the boy as an eerie sound of squawking breezed by the branches.

 

The loud screech and clearly audible thud on the limb caused her to tilt her head towards the branch. A crow was sitting duly on the branch as it’s crude beak has gaped open. Making a powerful caw that filled the air as she stared at it. With the lad no longer in her mind, she started to walk towards it. The boy grunted as he made a tumble to the ground.

 

“Do you see it, boy?” Felicity’s grip on her spade had loosened from disinterest. The spade was dragged on the muck until she came to a holt. The woman heard a shuffle from behind her. The boy mumbled and dragged his shoes from the filth. He had frozen when the piercing caw surged through them once more.

 

“ _Va_ , It’s black feathers look magnificent in the sunlight” the lad had whispered. The wind blew vigorously. Their clothes had pulled back. The crow and rippled his wings as the limb jounced. The boy stepped cautiously onto the arbitrary sod. His steps getting slower every step closer to the sapling. His neck straining towards the wood branch.

 

“ _Me as dasia. Has la cawsha la. Oh so la me da_.” The boy mumbled. Felicity snapped her head towards the lad with an unclear expression. She saw the boy holding his hands towards his chest. Almost as if he was praying to the bird.

 

“What’s your tongue?” Felicity has never heard that tongue around here. The little boy gave a small smile towards the branch. The bird flapped its wings and moved towards the tree closer to them. The lad jumped repeatedly and clapped loudly with his small palms. Like the bird gave him a performance and he enjoyed it. He laughed and his green and blue pools sparkled from his mirth. The lad tilted his head at her and gave Felicity a big smile.

 

“Kiyish is my native tongue, madam” He didn’t look like that at all. Kiyish always seemed to have black hair and delicious chocolate eyes. The lad had beautiful green eyes and his hair was brown but had a little gold placed on the tips. They weren’t from miles from here. Kiyish tends to come from The South, not at the North. Felicity had heard the stories of the Kiyish. How they were forced to eat their own families because the North didn’t bother to feed them. How anyone passing by the city would be roasted alive and eaten by the poor that roamed the streets looking for a good meal.

 

The boy seemed too innocent to have eaten a human before. The lad had this aurora that made him look nothing more than a sweet loving child.

 

“You pray to the birds?”

 

The boy nodded hastily with a full-blown grin, “Va, We always want the bird to feel welcomed.”

 

“What words did you speak to it?” The curiosity of her had wondered. She’s never seen such an interesting creature so elegantly parched at the branch. She’s heard the stories from her mother but she was never favored enough to watch them with her own eyes. As a kid, she thought birds never existed.

 

“Look at it soaring through the sky. Let’s it’s noise overwhelm me with such power. Let me be the bird.” The lad smiled at her. His cheeks were flushed from the daylight. Felicity felt her lips twitch as they stared towards the crow.

 

“Let me be the bird.” Felicity murmured towards the crow. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow ripple through her clothes. She took a breath and let all her troubles fall way just for a minute. Felicity managed to give a stunning smile as her voice shook from the intensity of his words.

 

“You’ve seen such a creature before?”

 

“Birds are rare where I’m from.” Felicity saw his eyes widened. She felt almost sorrowful to take away the twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Where’s that?” The boy looked at her questioningly.

 

“Somewhere far away, lad” Felicity didn’t want to stop looking at the bird. There’s always a time for that later. She needed to get the crops dug for her payment. If she’s favored, she’d get enough to pay for her debt.

 

“Time to go, boy.”

 

“Oh, I mustn’t! I can’t go to the woods alone at dark!” The boy cried to Felicity. She clenched her fist around the wooden spade. The spade was placed in front of her and the boy. She knew that the boy wouldn’t have a chance to survive without any company who knew blades better than themselves.

 

“Let me find you a guide.”

 

“No! I want you to accompany me.” The boy insisted. Felicity’s teeth were gritted and her palms felt the prickles of splinters from the shovel. If she accompanies the lad, she wouldn’t be able to get her payments. She must let the farmers know that a young boy needs guidance to Fitherwick.

 

“Let me get my blades.” Felicity was seething at the crow. The blackbird always meant death to her family. She had always never believed that because she thought those creatures were a myth.

  _“Never go where the blackbird flew. It means death would cross your path.” her mother would murmur in her ears as a young girl._

 

The boy gave a happy squeal and nodded swiftly. His dirty brown hair bobbed slightly as he moved. Felicity bowed her head and walked back towards Loordom’s farm. The chime of the bell had gotten louder every time she took a step closer. None of the farmers were out in the field, they tend to eat the food they bring with the founders of the farm. Felicity learned the cruel things the founders had done to take the piece of land. They would slit throats or feed them to the goats if it meant they would keep their land.

 

Once one of the farmers had made jest about the founders in the fields. He had an athletic build with long black rugged hair. His eyes were almost as brown as the chocolate they eat. The group had laughed with the long-haired man. Even Felicity, who didn’t think much of it, and went back to work on the crops like any other day out in the fields. A couple days after, Felicity and the farmers found his body hung up in the woods. His skin was tattered and bloodstained by the animals that mistaken him for supper.

 

The farmers had gone pale as they saw one of their companions gutted and left alone for dead. The man’s head was tied to the tree branch with his black locks. Maggots were dripping from his mouth and eyes that were rotten from underneath. The farmers never uttered a whisper in the fields after that. They just worked hard to get their payment. Felicity became afraid to even breathe in those fields.

 

The porch stairs creaked as she stepped towards the wooden door. The wind blew through her as the chime made its roar just before she turned around to glance at the lad. He looked far smaller from that view. Felicity couldn’t tell the details she’s noticed before. She couldn’t tell the filth on his shoes and shirt. She couldn’t notice the twinkle in his eyes. It was like it was a figment of her imagination and the only thing she saw was a blurry figure standing there. A shadow lurking by the woods.

 

Felicity turned around and opened the door. She saw the farmers first, getting ready to work as they cleaned the big steal table. Their heads were bowed. The founders must’ve made an appearance. She looked at the door on the left. _Founders room_.

 

As she made a move, a bulky man with dark skin flashed from her eyes as he passed her. Felicity turned around hastily to grab his attention. His shirt was stained with muck and his head was bowed. His tools were placed in his palms.

 

“John.” Felicity whispered to the bulky man. He froze, his shoulders tensed before turning around. Revealing the bruises on his face. She gasped as she saw the injuries. Blood was stained on his lip with an unmistakable purple welt on his right eye.

 

“The founders?” She whispered as her belly fluttered with fear. John shook his head shakily and tilted his head towards the door. She understood what it meant and nodded slightly. They walked to the door in silence. As it opened, they welcomed the breeze. Felicity walked downstairs first, with John behind her. She heard the creaking of the stairs before she turned around to face him.

 

“I was seeking for more blades in Snake’s Bloodthorn, Felicity.” John told her with a high pitch in his voice. Felicity went rigid as the revelation dawned on her. Bloodthorn was for the traitors and thieves. When you get banished, they call you the snake of the town. Once you're unwelcome, they take you to Bloodthorn with the other traitors that committed crimes.

 

“Why would you try to bargain with a snake, John?” Felicity seethe at him. John couldn’t be seen there while working for the founders. If they saw him roaming the streets of the snakes, the founders would hang him. The founders loathe the snakes. They also despise bad reputation for the farm.

 

“I didn’t. The snakes attacked me before I made a bargain.” he whispered to the floor. He felt the shame course throughout his body. He just wanted more blades to pay his debt. He's nothing more than a desperate man, seeking for freedom. She couldn’t let him stew for long.

 

“I need my blades.” she told him. John’s interest with the ground had deprived as his head shot up from shock. Felicity never asks for her blades in Loordom’s farm. The decision was mutual when John had bought her the blades. They wouldn’t say a word about them with the fear of their throats getting slashed.

 

“Why now?” The question lingered in John’s subconscious. She would never risk the blades being seen for nothing important.

 

Felicity tilted her head towards the woods. John crooked his neck near the directions. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he saw a dull shadow next to the tree. He jolted from shock as the shadow waved at them. Felicity began to snigger and gave a small wave back.

 

“A Kiyish boy needs guidance back to Fitherwick.” Felicity stated to him. Her eyes were still on the figure. She didn’t want to see the disapproval on John’s face. He tensed as he heard ‘Kiyish’. He had heard the terrible stories too. Almost everyone in the town had.

 

“A human gorger?” John strained. Felicity rolled her eyes from the rigidness. The boy looked innocent enough to trust. They only started to eat their people because the food supply started to die out in the South. The Kiyish soon started to beg as their bellies would rumble from the lack of food. The North didn’t do anything about it. The food they had were claimed by the overlord by The North. But in reality, the king didn’t want to waste their supplies on the Kiyish or any race that lived in The South. He told the town, it was a loss he was willing to sacrifice.

 

“He doesn’t look like a gorger, John.”

 

“No one looks like what they are, truly.” Felicity tilted her head to view his bruised face. His expression was more indescribable as before. His eyes though hid sadness for a loss. Her eyes narrowed at his welted eye and busted lip. John has too much faith for the untrusted.

 

“I can finally believe that, John.” The message was clear to both of them. No one deserves to be trusted with lives but their own. The understanding between each other had hit close to home.

_What’s left of home._

“The founders won’t give you payment.”

 

“I know.”

 

Felicity and John stare at each other’s eyes for a moment. Trying to find the other ’s hidden truth. She could possibly not come back alive. The only thing Felicity could ask for was a soldier's death.

 

“Where are my knives, John?” Felicity didn’t have time to waste. John nodded and walked towards the field. His steps getting clearly hesitant as he walked a bit closer to the boy. John finally stopped next to the blood raspberry bush. The farmers never touch it because of the dangerous thorns that could prick you with one touch. They say that one prick from the thorns can send bad luck to your family for generations. It soon became one of John’s hiding spots for his blades. No one would risk bad luck for a hidden blade.

 

John hunched as he rustled the bush before getting out her favorite knives. The scabbards glistened from the sunlight as John walked back. John handed her the blades with a small grin. Felicity grabbed it, the weight of her blades felt lighter. She looked at him in confusion.

 

“I made some personal touches.” His grin grew wider as Felicity started to wave her knives with a smile.

 

“It’s perfect.” Felicity whispered as her hands brushed against the knives.  Her fingers stopped when she touched an engraved symbol ‘ _D '_. Her eyes clenched shut from the abrupt emotions.  It felt like her entire past had come back to haunt her all at one moment. The guilt she felt for those she couldn’t save. It whisked away when she realized she had something to do. Her mouth and fists clenched to stop going in a dark spiral. She just needed to get the boy to Fitherwick.

 

“Thank you, John. You should get back to work before any of the farmers' search for you.”

 

John nodded, “Don’t seek danger.” Felicity ducked her head from acknowledgment. She didn’t want him finding the flicker of fear in her baby blues. John said nothing further as he walked to Loordom’s farm. She heard his footsteps get silent as she looked towards the boy alongside the woods.

 

Felicity sighed as she gripped her knives harder than before. This couldn’t be how she dies. Going to Fitherwick by the woods is the most threatening path to go. They couldn’t go by the roads without getting caught. The only way they could make it to Fitherwick is the boscage. Every step closer to the little boy, Felicity wants to walk back to the farm. However, she’s no coward. Her strides become more purposeful as the boy gets closer into view.

 

She could see his smile from a mile away. He started bouncing excitedly from the woman’s appearance.  Felicity could feel her mouth twitch from the lads' innocence.

 

“Time for Fitherwick, boy.”

 

 

                                                                                                                  


	3. Under The Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! A lot of things happen in this chapter. It almost felt like a huge finale!! (It is not btw lol) 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. I’d appreciate the feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> xx Enjoy xx

It’s been a day and they haven’t found food.

 

The tree branches were shaking as the wind blew stronger than before. There were no birds that chirped, only the cry of the trees could be heard.

 

The wind was silently speaking to Felicity. She fed on their cries and howls as she walked further into them. The woman’s face was filled with filth for her desire to be the woods. Her breath slowed as she watched it bathe. Her steps getting slower with every snap of a twig.

 

A bunny was cleaning itself next to a small puddle next to the mud. Its beautiful fur was ivory with a black streak on its belly. Felicity gripped her knives tightly as her lips folded. She held her breath before the rustle of bushes suddenly distracted it. Its eyes widened from the forceful noise.

 

Felicity’s head snapped towards the bunny. Before the bunny had time to ran away, she ran full force and attacked. One of her blades pierced through its neck. The bunny made a quiet whine before it slumped. As she pulled back the blade, red gore had painted on the ridge. Felicity sighed and walked towards the bushes with fatigue.

 

“You almost scared off the food.” The disapproval was evident in her voice. The boy suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His hands were dirty as he played with the muck. His brown and golden hair was damp from the puddle he splashed. He looked like a wild animal.

 

“Apologies.” The boy stated with his blue eyes turned back to the dirt. He squealed happily as his hands grabbed a part of the soil. Felicity shook her head and observed him. It was the first time he had played since they went in the woods. His face was marked with the mud she smeared on him. She needed him to smell like the coppice so the animals wouldn’t be frightened. Though now that they had their food, it was time to leave this part of the woods.

 

“Time to go, lad.”

 

The boy pouted his lip and his eyes widened, “Oh, we must?” His eyes glistened from tears threatening to fall against his flushed cheeks. Felicity hunched to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. It was the first time the boy had been sad over leaving useless filth.

 

“ _Va_ , we must.” Felicity smoothed the wrinkles on his shoulder. She stood up putting her blades in one hand offered him the other. The little lad looked at his hand before grasping hers and used both their weight to stand up. His stance was awkward and unbalanced from what she could see. Felicity couldn’t help but wonder how he ended up in Loordom’s farm. He shouldn’t have been able to survive these woods.

 

Felicity wiped her hands and moved towards the bunny as blood oozed out of its neck. She grimaced before she grabbed its head. She couldn’t help but feel the guilt seep through her as she picked up the lifeless hare. However, they needed to get meat in their famished bellies. The little boy winced as he saw the blood.

 

“We couldn’t eat the berries?” He asked with disgust. They had found some bushes on the outskirts of the coppice. Felicity made the boy carry the berries in case they couldn’t find animals. He didn’t put up a fight. Just rambled on about Fitherwick while he stuffed his face with the round fruit. Annoyed with his question, she gave the lad the blade hastily. The boy jumped as the blade was shoved in front of him. He grabbed it hesitantly as he observed the blood.  

 

“We’d turn to skeletons before we make it out these woods.” Felicity stated to the lad. She didn’t know how long they could be here for. A trip to Fitherwick was a day’s excursion by road. She’s never used the woods for travels. It was better to start with getting food in case the trip is any longer.

 

The boy whined as he held the blade with his left hand. The weight was lightened by John so it shouldn’t be hard to carry. Only it wasn’t the weight of the knife. It was the gore on it. The lad felt queasy after watching the bunny being treated like a rag doll. Felicity walked faster in the coppice with an extra purpose. He had to jog to catch up to her rapidity.

 

The boy had never seen blood physically. His brother would tell him stories of the first time he saw blood. He would always tell the lad that soon he would see blood too. The boy would always run away crying to the woods.

 

Felicity continued to walk fastly until she saw the big pile of twigs she left. She started to beam as she found their base camp. It wasn’t the first time she had to follow tracks but in the woods it’s more hard-working. When she was finally close enough to the twigs, she grabbed her lighter from her bra and ignited the flame. The female crouched and lit the first twig in the fire. As if there were dominoes, all of them went in a flame. Felicity placed the bunny on the muddy grass before grabbing her blade from the boy.

 

“Dinner will be soon.” She walked to the nearest tree and grabbed a few branches. She tried to find anything big enough for a small hare. Once she found a few branches, the woman walked back. Her steps got louder as she walked back to the base camp. She sat down on the grass and began shaving the top of the branch with one of her blades.

 

There was nothing but silence except for the crackles of the fire. Both their faces were laced with filth from the ground. As she steadily carved the branch with her blade, the sound of a whimper came from her left. Felicity tilted her head and looked at the boy. Tears were streaming down his red cheeks as his lips quivered. He silently cried as he looked at the flames.

 

“I’m weak.” The boy whispered. His brother would be ashamed if he saw the boy now. Felicity’s whole body went rigid as she heard his silent cries in shock.

 

“You’re not weak.” Felicity supplied as she started to carve the branch again. His body shook as his cries got louder than before. The boy’s beautiful eyes had narrowed as tears began to pour down his cheeks. Felicity sighed and stood up slowly. Dropping her blade, she grabbed the bunny by the head and carried it towards him. The lads' doe eyes widened as he observed her sitting in front of him. She put her fingers on the rodents bloody neck. Her fingers rubbed together until her hands were stained with its blood.

 

She grasped his arms and placed symbols on his wrists first. The lads breath hitched as he scrutinized her work. The woman relentlessly marked his wrist with blood. His tearful eyes started to fog with confusion. The woman started to murmur as she bowed her head to his wrists. She looked at him with a smile.

 

“I hereby declare you…. what’s your name lad?” Felicity asked him.

 

The boy smiled, “Maxen.” Felicity felt herself smile. She’s not familiar with that name in particular. The name sounded strong to her. It suddenly made sense why his home is in Fitherwick. Felicity’s home was known for the love they give. The story went to flames as her village did. She could vividly remember the screams and cries throughout the village. Ash was lingering in the air as all the homes burned. Felicity couldn’t run more scared than in that moment.

 

“I hereby declare you, Maxen, a badass of the woods.” Felicity grinned even wider as he laughed. She placed her bloodstained thumb on his forehead. Praying to the saints to protect the child with their lives. She needed to believe that her prayer could give Maxen strength. As she released her thumb, a scarlet dot marked on his forehead. It is done.

 

“My little warrior.” Felicity whispered at the boy.  Maxen squealed and stood up to give a dance. His blue and green pools glittered in the fire light.

 

“ _Îondoa Caun! Îondoa Caun! Îondoa Caun_!” Maxen’s shouting deafened the crackle of the fire. His dancing was awkward. It was nothing more than bouncing as if he were to touch the sky. Felicity scrunched her eyebrows in uncertainty for the words he spoke.

 

“What does that mean?” Felicity asked Maxen. He laughed and gave her a huge grin. Maxen grabbed her shoulders and kissed both her cheeks. Felicity flushed from the affection. Her smile became softer as she looked at the boy.

 

“It means thank you in Kiyish.”  Maxen explained.

 

“Well don’t thank me yet. I haven’t fed you.” Felicity told Maxen. She looked at him sternly before scooting to grab her blade. “Come and sit.”

 

Maxen automatically sat down with a smile. Such an innocent boy, Felicity thought. To almost believe John that he was a human gorger. He doesn’t seem like anything except for a little boy, trying to get to Fitherwick. Felicity grabbed the branch that hadn’t been touched and one of her blades. She offered them to the boy with reassurance.

 

Maxen took them hesitantly, not exactly knowing her intentions. Felicity then continued to carve her tree limb. He decided to follow her lead and start shaving his. The boy looked at Felicity and watched her nod in approval. Maxen grinned and carve it more purposeful. The fire was warm as two people were bonding underneath the stars.

                                          

  ♛ 

                                                                                                          

 

 _T H E  S U N  H A D  S E T  as the_  hairless rodent was cooking with the fire heating the blood out its bones. Felicity held the branch out in the fire until she thought it was good enough to eat. She passed the food unto Maxen, who watched her with fascination and tilted his head towards the meat. He then took a small bite of the hare. The boy’s tongue peeped through his mouth as he savored the flavor.

 

“It’s delicious, madam!” He continued to munch on the ration with a smile. Felicity took her meat into her palms and bit into the rodent slowly. The woman groaned from the delicious flavor. It’s been hours since she'd last eaten. The sun was already setting when Maxen ran out the woods. She didn’t have time to eat with John and the farmers.

 

“It’s Felicity.”

 

Maxen froze as his eyes twinkled from the blaze of the fire. “Felicity is your name?” The boy asked her. Felicity smiled and nodded.

 

“What a beautiful name!” He exclaimed, his meat forgotten as he stared at her with a smile. Her eyes widened from unsettlement. She would never consider her name beautiful. Her name had been ruined when she found her village burning down.

 

“Thank you.” The meat unexpectedly tasted terrible. The woman’s eyes started to burn as she gulped down the meat. Flashes of her family’s bodies turning to ash hit her to quick to stop the single tear that flowed down her cheek. She swiftly wiped her tear and took a deep breath. She couldn’t have any more tears left to cry about her family. Enemies will feed on the weak and Felicity had too many enemies to be weak.

 

Maxen didn’t notice her struggle as he kept munching on the meat. Felicity sighed with relief as she quickly tried to cover up her vulnerability with a small smile. They preceded to eat in silence until a twig snapped. Felicity froze and waited to hear it again.

 

**_Snap!_ **

Felicity grabbed her blades and looked to the trees. The branches whooshed at the deeper side of the coppice. She eyes narrowed at the sapling. Dots of fire appeared in their view as the distant noise got louder.

 

Maxen’s eyes widened as he saw them get closer, “Who are they?”

 

“Hunters.” Felicity seethed. They always come to collect humans to sell. Huntsman was a disgrace to the land. They always seek for a lusty woman to stick their teeth into. Felicity waved her blades in retaliation, ready to fight. Then she realized she didn’t give the little boy the weapon. _There’s no time for that!_ She would give it to him later.

 

She needed to get Maxen to safety before they discover him. Felicity grabbed his hand and ran to the left of the woods. Her breaths became frantic as she found a cabin hidden behind a huge tree. She tugged Maxen as she began to run again towards the cabin. Her steps slowed as she heard footsteps from the porch. She put both their backs towards the side of the cottage. Her palm covered Maxen’s mouth to ensure they couldn’t hear a breath from them.

 

“They think they found a couple in the woods.” The man said. His had a scrawny build with a buzz cut.

 

“Let’s hope they catch them so we could sell them for the money we need.” Someone said out of her view.

 

“Unless it’s some girls. Then we could have some fun. ” Another man said with a snicker. Then everyone started to laugh. Felicity’s eyes narrowed as she heard their laughs. _Three different laughs._ Three people are outside. Felicity couldn’t tell how many were inside the cottage yet. She didn’t hear any footsteps on this side of the cabin.

 

Felicity grabbed for something out of her pocket. It was the small wooden spear she made for Maxen. She removed her palms and placed it in his hands before curling his fingers around it.

 

“Aim for the throat.” Felicity whispered to the boy. Maxen’s eyes widened as he gulped harshly. His eyes followed down to his hand as he looked at the wooden spear. Felicity grabbed his chin and tilted his head to observe her eyes. They were stern and heated. She needed an answer from him fast. The boy nodded his head shakily. He started to shudder as she removed herself from the cottage and swung her blades in motion before running out into view for the hunters.

 

Felicity stopped moving as she looked at the men. Her head tilted as she watched them jump from seeing her in the dark.

 

“Hello, pretty lady.” The skinny man said. She stayed silent as she let their eyes travel down her body. One of the men, who had a long beard, walked a step closer towards her. Her body stayed still as she let her eyes travel to observe him. His build was a little leaner and tan. The man must’ve thought she was checking him out because he smirked.

 

“Wanna have some fun?” He asked with a snigger. The rest of the group had a mischievous grin plastered on their faces. Felicity’s knives were hidden in the dark. They couldn’t see anything but a sweet innocent girl in the woods.

 

“You’re not much of a talker are you?” The skinny man asked her. Only for no response.

 

“We’ll make you talk. You just need to come closer, baby.” Another man with a beer belly said while he grabbed his crotch sexually. Then the whole group started to laugh. Felicity decided to walk closer to them, letting her blades twinkle from the starlight. Their eyes widened as the laughs came to a holt.

 

She threw one of her blades into the beard man’s face. He groaned and went limp to the ground. The other men started to run towards her with anger. She then slid and tripped the skinny man in front of her as she sliced the legs of the man with the beer belly with her blade. She stood up and grabbed her other blade out of the man's head and let them recover before she attacked.

 

She swiftly dodged the skinny man’s blows. Until he punched her with an unpredictable blow. She felt her vision blur as she spits out blood. Felicity hit him with the handle of her blade. He grunted and got winded backward. She took his weakness to her advantage and ran to him. Her eyes went ablaze as she dropped her knives to use her fists. Every blow, she watched his face swell and bleed. Every punch was for her family. She screamed as she put all her weight into one final strike. His breaths slowed as she knocked him out.

 

Her breaths were erratic as she grabbed her blades. She started to limp towards the whimpering man that was crawling towards the cottage. When she caught up to him, she saw tears streaming down his face.

 

“ _Please.”_ He whimpered. She crouched down to hold his cheek against her palm. She watched him silently cry for the saints to save him.

 

She leaned into his ear and whispered, “I hope the saints take you to a fiery hell.” Then he was pierced in the neck by her blade. His face started to turn red as he choked on his own blood. She could hear the gurgle of blood that was drowning him to death. Then he went limp as she slowly stood up. Her whole face stung from the punch. Her bottom lip was busted as well as the corner of her eyebrow. _Wonderful_.

 

“Felicity?” Maxen called out. She snapped her head towards the boy. His shirt was stained with blood as well as his face. Felicity ran towards him.

 

“What happened?” Felicity demanded.

 

“One of those hunters tried to run towards you so I stabbed him in the neck like you said.” He said. Felicity sighed and hugged him tightly. The relief of being alive was unbearable. He shouldn’t have been forced into this type of situation. Though it was too late. They needed to get to Fitherwick _now._

 

“Come. We’re taking the roads to Fitherwick.” She told the boy. His mouth parted as his eyes went wide.

 

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

 

“Everything’s dangerous.” She stated and tugged the boy towards the outskirts. Felicity did her best to help Maxen dodge the branches and the shrubbery. They ran as fast as they could to the roads. Once they arrived, they didn’t stop. They wanted to stop but they needed to get away as far as they could. When Maxen slowed down, Felicity put him on her back. She kept running as Maxen held her knives. She stopped when they hit a mini village with heavy breaths. She found the sign for the village as she limped towards it.

 

**Üagun**

**Population: 300**

 

 _Fifteen miles away from Fitherwick._ Felicity gave a relieving breath before she grabbed her blades from Maxen and walked into the village. _Time to pay a friend a visit._

 

“Look! There’s a masquerade!” The boy pointed to the couples with masks and huge ball gowns. _Perfect._ Felicity started to walk faster into the village as she moved to the back of the masquerade ball. She found the dumpsters where brand new masks were littered across the ground. She quickly grabbed one of the masks and gave one to Maxen. Felicity’s mask was a gorilla with fake leaves as a flower crown. Maxen’s mask was a crow with a long beak. His eyes looked at Felicity in confusion.

 

“We’re going to the masquerade ball.”

 

The boy started to squeal happily as he put on his mask, “What are we supposed to be, Felicity?” His question a bit muffled from the mask.

 

Felicity smiled, “ The wilderness of the South.” She put her gorilla mask on and grabbed his hand. She led them out to the front of the building. People gasped as they saw their ‘costumes’. Their skin and clothes were covered in filth. It looked like they came here for the attention of the ball. Really, Felicity was looking for a friend to take them to Fitherwick.

 

Felicity scouted the room. She tried to find the same mask he would wear every year. As she tried to walk with Maxen holding her hand, a woman with a huge gown approached her.

 

“You’re costumes look _amazing!_ Who made them?” She looked no more than 40. Her breasts were almost popping out of her dress. She had red hair and brown eyes.

 

“Made them myself.” She told her. The woman dropped her mouth in shock. Maxen gripped her hands.

 

“Wow. You’re talented!” She bowed to them and Felicity nodded in response. Her smile became forced as she watched around her. He doesn’t seem to be on this floor.

 

“Appreciated. If you’ll excuse me.” Felicity offered and the red-haired nodded. She moved away to side as Maxen and her ran off to the second floor. Then a flash of the mask she was looking for went into the room with a dark-haired woman. Felicity went right to the door and crouched down to Maxen.

 

“I need you to stay here.”

 

“What? No!” Felicity shushed him softly.

 

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” She kissed his forehead. His eyes clenched together as he gripped her shoulders. She smiles before she goes in front of the door and turning the knob.

 

Tommy was kneading the woman’s breasts as she tilted her head back with a moan. Then a throat cleared, making them Tommy jump off the bed, “What the hell?!”

 

Felicity felt herself smirk as she took off her mask. Tommy’s angered expression turned horrified as he found out his friend was in Üagun.

 

“Felicity?” Tommy whispered. The woman became annoyed, “You know her?” She asked.

 

“Yeah….how bout you wait for me by the statue we were a couple minutes ago.” The woman looked at both them. They didn’t budge. She then rolled her eyes and zipped her gown back up and walked out the door. Felicity and Tommy stared at each other before he broke the silence.

 

“Nice attire.” He snarked, looking at her outfit and the cuts on her face. Felicity looked down at her clothes with a small grin. They have been friends since childhood. Felicity and Tommy would be always inseparable. Anytime you saw one, the other would be right next to them. That changed when their village burned. Tommy’s parents, unfortunately, passed away and became an orphan. He was in the system for a year before he was adopted by a rich family. She would always visit the orphanage until the Merlyn’s took him away from the village. They hadn’t kept touch until she passed by him on some random road by Loordom’s farm.

 

“I need something from you, Tommy.”

 

“Whenever do you not, my little shadow?” He asked with a smile. She would always ask for something if it were dangerous to risk. He tends to get something else in return, but ever since the last heist they’ve done together as a favor, she’s been in debt with the wrong people. He stopped asking for her to join him.

 

“It’s bad this time.” Felicity told him. She was more serious than ever. She attacked hunters, who always hold grudges. They most likely already called the law to make her the most wanted. Soon, a sketch of her will be posted throughout all the land.

 

“How bad?” Tommy asked. She’s always been careful. It was why he would call her _my little shadow._ Felicity would sneak through walls and tell him people's darkest secrets. She's never been caught. Even the thugs she’s indebted to. They haven’t actually seen her face or knew her name. It was why she’s been hiding.

 

“How bout being the most wanted criminal of all the land?”

 

Tommy recoiled from his joking ways really quick after that. Being a wanted criminal is a death wish. They would sentence her to Rotten Creek Island. The most deadly prison of all the land. They would make them fight the scariest creatures as entertainment. Some people have never been the same once they go there. Felicity would be lucky for a death penalty.

 

“You couldn’t just farm like a normal farmer could you?” Tommy whispered. It was the first time he was seeing her. She could die if they catch her.

 

Felicity smiled and shook her head, “Wasn’t thrilling.”

 

Tommy scoffed at that. Only she would joke about being a wanted criminal. “Did you cover your tracks?”

 

“As much as I could.”

 

Tommy sat down on the bed with a breath and rubbed his forehead tensely. “I might have a plan.”

 

“Already?” Felicity asked in pure shock. He never makes plans last minute. He would always tell her that it’s a plan that’s waiting to fail.

 

“What can I say? I’m a genius.” Tommy smirked. “Why don’t you get caught so they take you to Rotten Creek Island and I’ll break you out.”

 

She thought of all the possibilities that ended in death. Breaking into Rotten Creek Island is pretty dangerous. They would have to dress in prisoner gear and pretend to be a criminal. Not saying they aren’t. Then they would have to break from the bars and go to the section for the woman. There are almost a thousand risks with that plan. However, she couldn’t think of a better plan. That heist might actually work.

 

“Sounds like a plan, Tommy. But I need to ask a little more of you.” Felicity knew he would explode when she tells him.

 

Tommy looked at her with his green pools, “What?”

 

“A trip to Fitherwick.” Felicity could only ask for that. She needed to get the boy back to his home before she gets caught.

 

Tommy’s eyes widened, “Why?” She's never been interested in Fitherwick. The city of the strong had never come up in their conversations about anything.

 

“I’m guiding a boy to his home.” Felicity told him. Tommy hit the linen sheets with his fist. It was the first time she’s seen him this frustrated .

 

“Damn it, Felicity!” Felicity cringed from his voice. She knew he wouldn’t like the answer. They don’t have much time before posters of her face plaster on the walls.

 

“Sorry?” She questioned sheepishly.

 

Tommy sighed and stood up, “Give me five minutes.” then went to leave the room. Felicity followed him putting her mask on.

 

Maxen was biting his lip in worry as Felicity came to view. He smiled as he saw her and ran to her.

 

“That took forever!” The boy exclaimed. She chuckled and grabbed his shoulders to guide him down the stairs. As she made a step towards the stairs, a huge group barged into the building. Their rifles were placed behind their backs as one of the men held a paper. The woman and their children screamed as they saw the weapons strapped to their bodies.

 

“Search the perimeter!” One of the men growled to his gang. They started to walk towards the woman and children. All of them were taking off their masks harshly. Felicity’s breath hitched as she watched them manhandle the woman and children. Tommy ran back up the stairs and grabbed Felicity and the boy into a different room.

 

“Seems that we don’t have much time.” Tommy’s voice shook. His face wasn’t covered with the mask so she could see the conflicting lines on his forehead. He ran towards the dresser and took a random pen and paper and suddenly started writing.

 

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Boom!**

Felicity’s head snapped towards the door. Tommy’s writing froze as his breath hitched. She could feel Maxen bury his head in her arm. She looked around in the room and found a window. Felicity ran towards it with heavy breaths. She made Maxen go first before she hugged Tommy tightly.

 

“Don’t die. ” Tommy whispered as he kissed her cheek. He gave her a piece of paper before he released her out of his grasp. Felicity folded her lips to stop the tears flowing as jumped onto the staircase. They stayed there as they heard the door creak open.

 

“What?! I was taking a piss.” Tommy yelled at the person. Felicity smirked at his actions skills.

 

“My apologies. But there’s a girl that killed three men in the woods. Have you seen this girl.” The man asked him. He held up a sketch of her with her knives. Tommy narrowed his eyes at the picture.

 

“No I haven’t but she looks hot though. The whole warrior thing? _Smoking!”_ Tommy said with a smile. The man rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper in his pocket.

 

“Thank you for your service.” The man said. As he was about to turn away he heard a faint sound from Maxen outside the window. Felicity covered his mouth swiftly. The man walked in slowly as he approached the window. She held her breath as she saw the man’s head pop out through the window. Her other hand was tightly holding one of her knives. As she was about to attack, the man shook his head and walked away. She continued to hold her breath as she heard his footsteps towards the door.

 

“Thought I heard something.” The man whispered. Tommy licked his lips from the dryness of his throat.

 

“Nothing here.” He said. The man walked away and left the room. Tommy slammed the door in relief. Felicity released a breath before removing her palm from Maxen’s mouth. She tugged his hand away to the staircase and ran down the stairs in fright. _That was too close._ She continued to run with Maxen holding her hand. When they finally arrived to the back of the building she grabbed Maxen’s mask from his face and threw it in the bin. When she did the same to her mask, she took out the paper.

 
    
    
      ****_Bar 193. Ask for a horse and say I sent you.  
    
      
    
    Be safe my little shadow xx._
      
    

 

 

She smiled and whispered, “Thank you.”    

 ♛ 

 

 They walked for what it seemed like hours. Maxen’s feet grew tired so he’s on Felicity’s back yet again. His face was buried in her neck as she heard his snores. Felicity kept walking a few miles until she found a bar.

 

**B A R 1 9 3**

 

 _They’ve made it!_ Felicity smiled before she adjusted Maxen on her back. She walked in and found gangs of all kinds drinking and playing poker. All their builds were strong and buff. Tattoos were littered across their faces and arms. _Damn it, Tommy._ She continued to look around until she found the bartender. His skin was dark as a big tattoo almost covered his entire upper arm.

 

“Are you lost?” The bartender asked her. He observed the kid face on her shoulders in confusion. Felicity shook her head.

 

“Tommy sent me.” Felicity said. The bartender nodded and tilted to the back of the bar. She nodded and adjusted Maxen before following him. He continued to walk to the back entrance. She looked around at the guns and swords plastered on the walls. _Neat_. He opened the metallic door. Felicity’s eyes widened in shock as she saw almost a dozen horses.

 

“We sell horses to farms.” The bartender explained. She nodded and looked towards the horse in front of her. Its slick fur was all black. It looked beautiful.

 

“How much for that one?” She pointed to the black horse.

 

The bartender shook his head, “On the house.” Felicity snapped her head towards him in confliction.

 

“Tommy saved my life. I owe him more than a horse.” Felicity smiled as he nodded to the horse. She couldn’t believe that he would just give away a beautifully lusty mare.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“Safe travels.”

 

Then the man left. She started to bounce Maxen around to wake up. He moaned and yawned before looking at his surroundings. “Are we here?”

 

“It’s time to go home, lad” Felicity told the boy.

 

Maxen jumped off of her and looked at the horse in front of him, “We’re riding to Fitherwick?”

 

Felicity nodded and smiled, “Yes. Time to get on.” She grabbed the boy from underneath his arms. She lifted him on the horse before she grabbed the saddle to lift herself. Once she was sitting on the black mare, she put her knives on both sides of the saddle. She whipped the rope and they start riding into the starry night.

 

They’ve ridden for hours into the night. Felicity’s eyes drooped a bit from the long two days she’s had. As she closed her eyes, Maxen started to yell.

 

“Fitherwick! Fitherwick!” He laughed happily. She smiled tiredly. The town looked huge from this view. The crew room was about two miles out into the city. They’ve finally made it. Felicity felt the relief go through her bones. Then she saw her face on a piece of paper on the sign. Her face dropped as she saw her blades and flowy blonde hair in the drawing. Felicity sighed before she whipped the rope to make the horse go into the city. The buildings looked so rotten, they were black. The city almost looked like death itself with its intimidating silence. She couldn’t understand why Fitherwick was Maxen’s home. Although, it was time to take him to where he belongs, which was Fitherwick.

  
  
  
                             

                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter Out The Window! :}
> 
> I’d love feedback!
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.
> 
> Other Stories: Why Can’t We Change The World?


	4. Fitherwick Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence and Introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STOMACH FLU SUCKS!!  
> However, I managed to get it. Ugh.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Something tells me that you enjoy a badass Felicity like me! I wanted to say thank you for the 500 hits. Unbelievable! It's amazing to see and I hope I continue to see more of it. Leave comments! I'd love the feedback. Leave kudos! I'd love the cute little hearts lol.
> 
>  
> 
>  pleasurable reading!!

Felicity decided to ‘ _borrow’_ a room for her and Maxen. She doesn’t want his parents to think she roughly escorted him to Fitherwick. As the shower ran, Felicity went and walked to the table. Apples and yurda were neatly placed on the table with a couple bottles of water. Maxen has been in the shower for twenty minutes. It seems that the filth, he was covered with, wouldn’t come off as he exclaimed through the door. Felicity silently smiled as she ate her apple. Enjoying the savory sweet fruit, she walked around the room. There was nothing special about it. The linen sheets were neatly folded on both of the cots. There was no kitchen or any pots to cook with. It was just the yurda and apples.

 

The door creaked open and Maxen came into view with his freshly washed clothes, “Thank you for washing them while I was in the shower, Felicity.”

 

Felicity nodded and grabbed her towel before closing the bathroom door behind her. Her farmer garments were too risky to walk out of. She will need something to make her look like a local. Once she was done cleaning, she would have to look around for cloaks that could hide her appearance. She spilled buckets of water in the bath. When she thought the temperature was perfect, she removed her clothing and placed them neatly on the latrine. She walked in the shower and felt the warmth against her spine. Her hands found the scrubber with soap and tried to scrub as much filth as she could. When her skin flushed from the rough scrubbing, she cleaned the water. She grabbed her towel and dried herself.

 

She gently picked her clothes up and put them on,  appreciating that she washed her clothes first. She walks out with the towel in her hand, “Time to go, Maxen.”

 

Maxen pouted, “We just got here.”

 

Felicity was never planning on staying. They just needed a shower before they go to the crew room. She’s heard stories about that room. How each gang would battle and play poker with the visitors. It wasn’t for a young lad. The rock by it would always be the main attraction for visitors. A story has it, a giant moved it to protect himself from the humans. That’s when she started to believe that everyone made up stories for the attention. _How would his mother find him if there’s a crowd of people admiring a rock?_

 

“I need to take you home, Maxen.” Felicity said sternly. She wasn’t going to waste another day. Posters of her face had already hit the town. She needed to travel back to Üagun. Tommy’s plan might be the only way she could survive.

 

“Okay.” Maxen said. He wasn’t too keen on seeing his brother again. His brother would give him a lecture about needing the strength to one day take his place in the gang.

 

“Good. Let’s go.” Felicity grabbed her blades. Maxen took the yurda and apples for the road and they left. They ran out the door and walked to the back of the building. Their black horse was eating straw they had found from around the outskirts of Fitherwick. It was tied to the post for carriages. She carried the boy onto the horse first. Then, she was last. She placed her blades the same place as before they rode further into Fitherwick. She looked around for any wheelbarrows filled with clothes. _Nothing_. She sighed and kept riding until she found a nameless shop a mile into the town. It looked almost as if they didn’t want the shop to be seen. It was blended in the whole town, _black._ She almost missed it as she rode by.

 

She jumped off of the horse and gave Maxen a sign with two of her fingers. One of the signs they created to understand what the other meant. He smiled and nodded. She turned around and walked inside. The clerk was being pushed to the marble floor by a tall man. His face had a long scar on his temple. He was wearing a leather jacket with some black jeans. “Where’s the money, cripple?!”

 

“We don’t have any!” The clerk cried. He must’ve been her age. He was lanky with auburn hair. His hair was cut from the sides. A cane with a stoned bird was posted near himself.

 

“Hey!” Felicity called. Leather jacket turned around and snarled. His body started to loom over her as he stepped closer. Felicity started to step back before she felt a surface touching her back. The man walked closer until she could feel his breath on her neck. The lanky man stayed on the floor with a frightened expression.

 

“I would recommend walking the _fuck_ away.” He seethes. Felicity narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the kneecap. He groaned in pain as he kneeled to the floor. Then, she slowly turned around till she had the view of his back and slammed his face into the wall. He went out cold. _What happened to laying low, Felicity?_ She shook her head and walked towards the boy.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Felicity asked him with concern. She helped him get up and grabbed his cane. He grunted as he grabbed his cane from her hands. The man started to lean on his cane with an appreciative smile.

 

“Yeah. I think so.” He said as he made a good look at himself. He nodded and limped towards the cash register. “You saved my life today. I’m now indebted to you. Is there anything I could give you? I’ll give it to you for free.”

 

Felicity scrunched her eyebrows, “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” The clerk nodded eagerly. “Well, I was looking for a cloak.”

 

“Trying to hide from someone?” The clerk asked jokingly.

 

Felicity smirked, “Something like that.” Saying she’s hiding from hunters and going to prison seemed like too much for light conversation.

 

The clerk nodded and looked around, “Follow me.” He limped towards a room that was behind the cash register. Its opening was covered with a black curtain.  Felicity followed the sound of the crack of his cane on the marble floor. The man moved the curtain for her to see the things inside. Cloaks were draped across the racks. Some were even hanging on the walls. _So many options._ Green _, Blue, Yellow, Brown…_

 

“Anything catching your eye?” He asked as he limped further into the room. She saw nothing but flashes of color. Then, she saw a red cloak neatly draped on the rack. She walked towards it in interest. Her fingers laced with the fabric.

 

He caught on and smiled, “It’s one of a kind. The black jewel in the middle represents mystery, power, and strength. Why don’t you try it on?” He offered with an extra lean on his cane. She took it off the rack and put it on. The cloak whooshed, flowing slightly, as she wrapped it around her frame. She connected the small thread with the jewel. The hood went over her head and the man tilted his head with fascination. “Wow, you look like a badass.”

 

Felicity chuckled, “Thanks. What are the mini holes on the sides for?” She asked as she observed it.

 

The man look at her in confusion. He limps towards her and looked at the sides then it was like a light bulb lit up on the top of his head, “Must be for swords or some sort.”

 

Felicity looked at it and grinned, “I’ll take it.”

                    

                               

 ♛

 

 

They walked out the room and into the main room. Felicity looked at the man perched on the wall, “What are you going to do with him?” She asked the man.

 

He limped towards the body that was slouched on it, “I’ll take care of it.” He said with a smirk.

 

She nodded and grabbed his hand to shake it, “Thank you…..”

 

His mind was blank until he understood, “Oh, it’s Axel!”

 

Felicity laughed and released his hand, “Thank you, Axel.” He smiled and limped towards the door as she left. She put on her hood and accompanied Maxen on the horse. She waved and Axel waved back as the door slowly closed shut. She whipped the rope and they were off yet again. This time a mile away from the crew room. As they rode, Felicity saw a crowd surrounding a big boulder. _This must be the place._ She grabbed her knives and placed them in their sheaths. Maxen jumped off the hare with a grunt.

 

“This the place?” She asked the boy. Maxen sighed and nodded. She took the rope and nudged the horse to follow her. She walked up to the crew room before she stared at the boulder. “What’s the point of the rock?”

 

“It’s been there for generations. I couldn’t keep up with the stories.” Maxen said as walked into the crew room. Felicity tied the rope on the post near the room and followed Maxen from behind.

 

Guns suddenly aimed towards them. Felicity threw her knives in the air and aimed towards everyone. Maxen threw his hands up, “ _Dei hyayek! re bime gah Ôasha_!” He yelled. The guns started to lower with their widened eyes. A blonde woman ran up to him. Felicity loosened her grip towards her blades as she saw the expression on Maxen’s face. The woman’s palms touched his cheeks with a small smile.

 

“Your brother will be thrilled your back.” She said. Felicity slowly lowered her knives back to their sheaths.

 

“Maxen?” A man who had the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. He was about 6’1 and had a strong build. A small mole was on the corner of his scruffy mouth. Maxen’s eyes met his and his lips parted.

 

“ _Ôasha.”_ Maxen whispered. The boy ran to the man and attacked him with a bear hug. _That must be his brother._ They hugged for what it seemed like minutes before the man’s eyes pierced through hers. Her breath shuddered as he watched her with his deep blue pools.

 

The man released his grip from Maxen and walked towards her. He tilted his head as he observed her. It seemed he was attempting to look into her soul. She stood straighter as she stared back. She wasn’t willing to show fear. Her eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on the handle of her knives. He looked down at her blades and back up with a smirk. Curiosity was lingering in his eyes.

 

“Who is she, Maxen?” He asked. The whole room looked at her with interest as it went silent.

 

“A woman that will slit your throat if you don’t step back.” Felicity seethed at him. She felt the handle of her knives dent her skin. He chuckled and stepped back.

 

“She saved my life, _Ôasha.”_ Maxen said. His body was mostly hidden behind the man. The man tilted his head as he walked a step closer to her. Felicity swiftly took one of her blades and pointed it at his neck. His eyes went to slits as he watched her.

 

“Oliver, Enough!” The blonde girl yelled. Her hand went to his shoulder to make him holt, but he wouldn’t budge. “Maxen must have trusted her for a reason!”

 

“Maxen trusts everyone, Sara.” He growled. His chest rumbled as she kept her blade to his nape.

 

“Please, Oliver?” Maxen begged. He looked at her for a few months before he backed away further. Felicity dropped her blade into her sheath.

 

“Come, the woman that threatened me. Follow me.” He said as he walked off. Felicity looked at Maxen. He nodded shakily with a sheepish grin. She looked around and saw the people’s eyes staring at her. Some with curiosity and some with hatred. She nodded and followed Oliver upstairs into an office of some sort.

 

He walked behind the desk and sat on the chair. She looked around the room. She saw fake crows and knives plastered on the walls. _People must love decorating_. The walls were painted black.

 

“Maxen says you saved his life.” Oliver stated. His eyes were watchful of her observing around the room.

 

Felicity looked up to scrutinize the ceiling, “More or less.” she supplied. She didn’t want to give that man any information about anything. She had never wanted to go back to farming more. _There’s a first for everything._

 

Oliver’s mouth twitched a fraction, “ I might have an offer for you.” She snapped her head to him. “I thought that might get your attention.” He chuckled.

 

“I need you to be my shadow.”

 

Her eyes widened as she walked closer to the desk. He was too willing to give her a job and too quick. All the while she could’ve threatened to kill Maxen to make him give her a praise.

 

“I’m already someone else’s shadow.” Felicity stated. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. Tommy would call her his little shadow.

 

“Well, you could be a shadow for two people then.”

 

“You know this doesn’t look good for your reputation, right? They would think your willing to trust everyone you seek. You’ll look weak to enemies.” Felicity told him. Trusting her could be his biggest mistake.

 

“You’re willing to trust a stranger?” Her question was really what she was thinking. Why trust a normal farmer?

 

“No. You break my trust, then I break every bone of your body.” He threatened.

 

“Assuming I don’t break yours first.” She told him with a scoff.

 

Oliver remained unaffected as he leaned on the desk, “It’s established then. We don’t trust each other.”

 

“Why?” She asked. She just came to drop off his brother not have a job interview with a gang leader.

 

Oliver stood up and grabbed a paper from underneath a poster board. He slapped the paper onto the desk. She saw her face and blades on the paper, “This you?”

 

Felicity clenched her fists. She remained silent as he walked back to the desk. Her posters were already throughout the town. She couldn’t have a normal life anymore. Whenever she had an ounce of freedom, it gets stripped away. All the land will think she’s a mass murderer.

 

“I thought so. You could be under my protection if you desire. I also hear that your good with a blade.” He said with an unreadable look. His eyes traveled down to her blades.

 

“I don’t desire for anything.” She snapped. Oliver shrugged one shoulder and sat down on the chair.

 

“I might need your fighting skills one day. You're also a wanted criminal. You think that cape will help seal your identity?” He asked the woman dubiously.

 

“Whatever it takes.” She told him. She was willing to hide until she would get caught. Then she would battle the creatures in Rotten Creek and die a soldier's death. Being a wanted criminal meant losing everything. _What if you had already lost everything, Felicity?_

 

“It won’t work. Being a part of this crew means being a ghost. I’m sure your more willing to be a ghost that lives than a human that dies.”

 

Was she? She’s getting tired of running. She's run ever since her village burned. She was a farmer because she had to hide from people she’s indebted to. She runs away from her identity all those years.

 

“I’ve run away for half my life.” Felicity told him.

 

“Then why stop?” He asked her with a raise of his eyebrow. She couldn’t respond. Her mouth parted as she looked at him. She couldn’t answer that. The pain would be unbearable.

 

Thankfully, a knock interrupted them. The blonde woman, Sara if she could recall, walked in with a small paper in her hand, “This is for you, Felicity.” She stated. She grabbed the note in confusion.

 

“How do you know m-“ Maxen must’ve told her her name. She shook her head and opened the note.

 
    
    
     _ **Dearest Felicity,**_ **  
    **  
    
    **Don’t come back to Loordom’s farm.  
    **
      
    
    The whole farm went to flames. I’m going to do the best I can to save the farmers inside.  
    
      
    
    If I don’t write to you in two days time, then I will be dead.
    
    
     **  
    **Don’t come for me, Felicity. Don’t seek danger.  
    
      
    
    **_John_**

 

 
    
    
      
    

 She crumpled the paper as her eyes clenched, “John, no.” She whispered. He, of course, would sacrifice himself for the other farmers. She suddenly got flashes of her village in ashes. She sighed and opened her eyes, “You guys have a bar?” The emotion was stripped away from her voice. She needed to drink away her sorrows. She has to think of her decision.

 

Sara nodded and Felicity brushed past them in seconds. She walked fastly down the stairs before she found the bar crooked to the corner. The fresh smell of vomit and sweat erupted her nose. Nothing but the perfectly noticeable signs of being on the wrong side of Fitherwick. The floor is polished with a powerful sandy aroma to balance with the testosterone in the room, men punching each other for a simple game of poker, and the sweet array of guns hiked on the tables. Nobody was at the bar, most likely too busy being passed out on the marble floor in their own blood. Nobody excluding the bar man, who was polishing the crystal whiskey glasses with an old red tangle of material. She took off her hood with a sigh, thinking hiding her identity is pointless in a room filled with criminals. Her behind bent and sat on the stool, the loud squeak caught his attention.

 

“Whiskey, please?” Felicity adjusted herself on the chair as the man gave her a glass. He poured the contents and she watched him fill it up to the rim. When he finished, she grabbed the glass and twirled the drink. Watching the liquid swirl with an agile fervor, she swallowed the contents in one gulp. Her body felt the warmth go down her belly as her eyes started to water. _That’s some good whiskey._

 

“Didn’t take you as a whiskey kind of girl.”

 

Felicity waved her hand towards her drink with a snigger, “I don’t seem like any kind of girl these days.” He poured more of the contents in her glass. She wrapped her hands and buried her face in the glass, inhaling the strong perfume of the alcohol. They would never ask her age, assuming that she’s strong enough to hold her own. She would only drink when there was regret. Being a reformed criminal changed the other day. It was something she urged to control.

 

Though when she looked at those men talking about raping innocent women, she snapped. It didn’t feel like she was in control of her own body. She should have handled it better, she thought. An innocent boy won’t look at himself or her the same. _One step at a time, Felicity._

 

“Do you really believed that, or are you trying to bring yourself down?” The bar man asked her with a raised eyebrow. A question that felt like too much to answer. She’s rarely ever speechless but she is and she doesn’t like it. She didn’t let her emotions show her struggle. It was too vulnerable for a random stranger.

 

“I wish I knew bar man.” She whispered with an irritable smirk. Hot liquid flowed down her mouth as she emptied the glass yet again. She didn’t feel the effects coming her way so she banged the table with a smile. The man jumped as he watched her beaming wide. “Do you have any food places around here? I’m starving!”

 

“There’s this one place that I used to take my ex-girlfriend. There’s _amazing_ yursh.”

 

Felicity tilted her head, “ _Ex?”_ The man flushed and put his head down. She felt her smile a bit as she watched him blush. “Must still have feelings for this _ex_ of yours.” She said putting another emphasis on ‘ex’ to make him annoyed.

 

His green eyes went to slits, “Can we stop talking about it?”

 

“Who talked about it first? I was just talking about food.” Felicity asked him with amusement plastered on her face. He continued to narrow his eyes at her. She averted her glance to the empty glass in front of her.

 

“Last one for the road, please?!” Her fake enthusiasm was noticeably in her voice. He shook his head with a smile and poured in her glass. She swirled it with a smile and offered him the cup. He looked at her with wide eyes.

 

He shook his head, “I can’t. On the job.” He waved his hands around the whole bar.

 

She snorted, “I know this wouldn’t be the first time you splurged a little during the job.” She offered it towards him and again. With his rolled eyes, he grabbed the glass and threw it back into his mouth.

 

Felicity smirked, “Pleasure doing business with you.” Then she ran off to the stairs. Her steps getting slower each time she went closer to Oliver’s door. When she finally arrived, she opened the door and walked in. Oliver didn’t seem any surprised as she walked in.

 

“If I become a part of this gang, then I have one condition.”

 

Oliver’s body leaned towards the desk as he rolled his shoulders, “What is it?”

 

“I need someone to go to Loordom’s farm.” She said. She couldn’t go because of the hunters. There probably trying to tear down the city as they speak. She won’t let them find her if it meant the people she cared about would be in danger. It was too much of a risk.

 

“Okay.” He affirmed. She nodded and sat down on the chair. She already knew that there would be a catch. _Whenever is there not?_

 

“I need you to test your worth.”

 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “What happened to needing me?” She asked with sarcasm. He seemed like the type of person to say one thing and do the other. _But that’s what makes a good gang leader._

 

“I could always have the wrong opinion about you. Do the heist and succeed, then you become a part of The Crows. Simple.”

 

“What’s the heist?” Felicity asked. She was sensing she won’t like the answer coming.

 

“Robbing the hunters’ _kerch._ ” Oliver told her. His eyes expressed no sympathy. No emotion.

 

“Robbing the people who want me strung up and gutted?” She supplied. _What happened to be a ghost?_

 

“There human-trafficking business is off the charts. The money they make in a day is our two months rent.” Oliver stated. She couldn’t feel anymore disgusted.

 

“So, you want me to steal money they get from selling human beings?” She seethed. Her hands suddenly clenched around her knives.

 

“There’s always a gray side to every story, Felicity.” Her jaw tightened slightly. Just one swift movement and he’d be bleeding on his desk. Though, she let go of her blades and sighed. _For John._

 

“Where do I sign?”

                                                                                                                                      

                             

                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The language they are speaking is something I made up *grins wide*
> 
> Another Fun Fact: Yursh is a made up word for sweet bread!
> 
> Enjoying The Story So Far? Let Me Know In The Comments!


	5. The Gray Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be pretty short today. Also, I'm sorry this is late!!  
> I had a lot going on but its a bit better now so here you are!!
> 
>  
> 
> pleasurable reading!!

 

The sun beamed through the dusty window seal despite the frigid cold in the room. Felicity decided to take advantage and put her head between her legs. Just thinking of all the things she’s done since went to the wretched farm. Of course, she’d be thankful for it in some kind of way. It filled her belly, kept her warm. Helped her meet John. _Please write to me in two days time, John. Be okay._ She almost felt her eyes blur from thinking of her good friend dead by being a hero. Felicity willed herself to get up and look out the dark city. The sky seemed gray from the buildings looming over the people and tourists. Fitherwick was known for being strong and Felicity could understand why. It wasn’t for the city itself. It was for the gangs that helped put the city together. They created that title and all the visitors of the city don’t know it yet. Felicity has spent all of two days in Fitherwick and she felt like she knows more than someone who has been there for years.

  

    She’s hasn’t been staying for long in the old room that Oliver offered her. She only would stay to wash off but then she’d hit the streets. Always finding herself staring back at her in those dreadful papers. She started to believe maybe it was all a bad dream. That she’d wake up and walk down the stairs and see her mother tending to the fire. Cooking some sweet _yurda_ on the stove with a slight pout of her lip. And always burning it with an agitated stomp to the floor. But when she wakes up she’s shivering from the cool wind and her skin turning a new shade of blue she’s never seen before. Then getting up from the alley where she always finds herself stranded and walk back to the crew room. Her face always with a snarl because of how gullible she’d made herself be in a place where they feed on it.  

  

  She turned and picked up her blades from the unused bed. The symbol ‘ _D_ ’ attacked her as her lips parted with a shuddering breath. She can’t let her mother live her own fate. She doesn’t want her Ma to be remembered for her fugitive daughter. _I swear to you, Ma. I won’t let you down. I will be good. I swear it on the saints and gods that walk this very earth._ She let her fingers brush through her blades for a moment. Praying to whoever wanted to answer to her prayers. Its been some time since she prayed but her mother was worth it.

 

A loud bang to the door interrupted her prayers. Her blue pools snapped toward the piece of wood that separated her from the person behind it. The same door that had no lock to keep them out. He opened the door and walked into the room with shifty eyes. Looking around before his eyes met hers in silence. His blue eyes were intense but his body was rigid and his lips were thinned.

 

“Loordom’s farm was burned to the ground. They tried to look for survivors but everything was too damaged. They claimed they saw some skeletons but they were probably trying to tell a fib to get under my skin.”

 

She couldn’t help but feel the ache in her chest, “How can I believe you?”

 

Oliver gave her face a once over with no expression and handed her papers. It some burned edges in the corner. She took them and read some of the words that weren’t covered in muck.

**Property To Mary and Lucas Loordom**

**Loordom’s Farm**

**Blood Oaths To The Farm**

Her eyes scavenged through the names of the names of the farmers she worked with and the blood thumbprints. She found her name and Johns as she looked at Oliver in shock, “These are confidential. How did you get these?”

 

“The farm was in ash. But apparently not the safes,” said Oliver.

 

The safes of the founder’s room. Farmers were gutted if they even walk near the safes. She’s trying to think of all the times they had to take bodies down from the trees as they gave them a proper burial. Elijah Peterson would never be able to go home to tend to his ill daughter. She gripped the paper tightly. _Be alright, John._

 

She nodded and handed him back the papers. He took them and walked near the door when he said, “Meet us on the spot as we told you. A deal is a deal, Felicity,”

 

He opened the door and closed it behind him with a soft click. She grabbed her blades and put them in her sheaths. She put on her hood and stood near the window seal. Waiting for nightfall. Once the city is dark, she’ll walk out the window and onto its roofs. Jumping from building to building until she makes it to the spot. They wanted a shadow and now they had one.

 

 

♛ 

 The moonlight almost lit up the entire area. It was silent, too easy to hear someone from the other side of the town. The buildings were dark and the frigid air made Felicity shiver. The scarlet cloak hid her frame as she walked farther onto the rooftop. The black building was in front of the large white tent that was on both sides of the roofs. She crouched down as she found who she was looking for.

 Oliver walked into the alleyway with confident steps. He was wearing a suit with a long black coat. His hands were in his pocket. He walked further until he went close to a man with a smoking pipe.

    

 The man had a normal build with a beard and dark auburn sideburns. He was wearing ‘typical’ Fitherwick attire as Oliver said he would. A suit with a long black coat just like the man walking up to him.

 Felicity took that as a cue to walk to the side of the building. On the other side was Sara loading up her guns for the signal. A big white tent was in front of her as she prepared her guns for the fight that was coming. Sara looked up and saw Felicity’s head nod. They both heard an echoing gunshot and cry as Felicity walked to the other side of the alley. Oliver was dragging the man down the alley as he cried in pain from the wound on his leg. Felicity sighed as she brought out her blades. _It’s time._

Oliver went into the tent with his revolver in one hand and dragging the man with the other. Sounds of fighting and gunshots hit her ears as Sara walked closer to the tent. Men flew out of the tent on Sara’s side as she hit them with flying bullets.  A man flew out of the tent on Oliver’s side of the alleyway as he tried to escape. Felicity slid down the rooftop as she jumped to attack him with her blade in her hand. Her cloak draped in the air as she tackled him as stabbed his chest. He wailed as she released. The cooling wind blew as she forced herself up and into the tent. Her eyes narrowed as she adjusted to the dimmed lighting. She heard Oliver’s voice as well as someone else.

  

 “This is all I know.” The man said with a frightful glare in his brown eyes. He was skinny with brown hair and half of a tattoo was poking of his shirt. His face was covered in purple welts. He grabbed the book and handed it to him as Oliver snapped it from his grip. His eyes went searching in the book as his fingers brushed through the words that she couldn’t read. He stared off as he slammed the book closed making the man jump.

     

     “I know where it is.” He said as he gave the man the book back. Oliver turned around and met her eyes. He nodded and Felicity walked further into the tent.

   

   The man eyes went ablaze as he saw her, “You.”

 Felicity breath hitched as she recognized him. He was the man she beaten in the woods. Felicity hid her surprise with a smirk, “I have to say. I love my artwork on your face.”

   “I’ll show you artwork.” He seethed as he got up. His accent heavy from his anger. Oliver instantly put his revolver on his temple.

 

“Sit down, _now._ ” The man folded his lips as he sat down on the chair. Felicity walked closer into the tent with confidence.

 

She tilted her head, “ How’d you do it.”

She’s wondered how he made her a wanted criminal as fast as he did. Hunters weren’t known for their connections.

 

He laughed and leaned back in the chair, “Turns out, I’m not the only one that wanted you dead.”

 

Felicity walked closer to him, “Who?” She asked quietly. The only people who knew her true identity was John and Tommy. Anyone else that would want to locate her would go to them. _It doesn’t make sense._

 

“Let’s say someone of high authority.”

 

Felicity backed away in surprise. _How’s that possible?_ She doesn’t know anyone with that amount of power. He could be lying to her. However, the timing was always something that nerved her. Her posters were plastered all over Fitherwick before she even went to the city. They couldn’t have ridden a horse that fast. She doesn’t have time to question him, though. The last part of the plan was no survivors. She kicked the lantern off the table. The glass broke and the ground went in a flame.

 

Oliver’s eyes snapped towards her as she walked closer to the exit of the tent. He put down his gun and punched the man in the face. He grunted and fell off the chair. Oliver grabbed the _kerch_ that was parched on the table. The man crawled more away from the chair as Oliver kicked him in the stomach making him turn over with a grunt.

 

The flame got bigger as Oliver and Felicity came out. She watched him inhale, enjoying the cooling air as the tent went ablaze. Felicity and Sara started to run further out the alleyway before the law would catch onto them. Oliver ran too until they hit further down Fitherwick. There was no time to appreciate the starlight.

   

 

    ♛

 

 Questions were littered in her brain. It has been the first she’s ever really question anything in this town. _How did her face in those papers appear before she did in Fitherwick? Is John dead?_

   

 She walked further up the stairs of the crew room with fatigue.  Her hand went to rub her eyes from the events that happened tonight. Oliver and Sara came in after she sat down on the chair.

 

“Did you get the information?” Sara asked him. He rolled his shoulders and went behind the desk and sat down in front of Felicity.

 

He nodded and grabbed a random map from one of the drawers. He grabbed a pencil and started to sketch marks that didn’t mean anything to her. They looked like ordinary doodles on a piece of paper. He stopped and put the map on the wall.

 

Random circles and lines were drawn around Fitherwick and Loordom’s farm. She looked up at Oliver and waited for him to explain. He said nothing, staring at Sara with an intense stare.

 

Sara folded her lips, “Are we supposed to know what any of these drawings mean?”

 

Felicity started to stare at the map, “They’re outposts.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

They were outposts of the hunters. Where they hunt for humans in the night. Nobody knew anything about where they were located. Anyone that did was dead and you can’t talk to the dead.

 

Felicity snapped her head towards him, “How do you know these?”

 

It’s nearly impossible to know how the hunters work. Once someone knows, they change it up. It was the perfect way to be unpredictable. Every year would be a new route. The doodles on the maps seem like there new yearly route. Some of the outposts check out because of the mark next to Loordom’s farm.

 

“Every year they make a new route to become ghosts but they forgot one thing.” Oliver pointed at Fitherwick.

 

“What?” Sara crossed her arms. Her eyes scanned through the entire map over and over again. Seemingly trying to understand what’s on the piece of paper.

 

“We have someone who’s more of a ghost than any of them. He knows how they think, how they plan, and how they disappear.”

 

Felicity looked at Sara for guidance, “...And who’s that?”

 

Sara gave her an intense stare, “The bastard of Fitherwick.”

 

Oliver smirks, “The leader of The Crows."

 

_"Me.”_

 


	6. Constant Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday 13th!!
> 
> I actually don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like the ending though ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> xx Pleasurable Reading!! xx

F E L I C I T Y  F E L T  L I K E  she deserved to be outside with the rest of the farmers that worked endlessly to get their payment from the founders. She could almost feel the sun beaming while she dug out weeds for the founders. She could hear the wind bell chime as the wind blew vigorously. Although, there she was, looking out the window from the office of the crew room and wondering what brought her to this moment.

 

“These hunters maybe smart but they always leave a clue for us to look at,” said Oliver.

 

“And what’s that?” asked Sara.

 

“They get too confident with their moves. See this right here? That’s where they left it. They would always change the route but not this specific place.” Oliver pointed it out to them.

 

Sara stared as she studied it. Almost looking as if it was too good to be true. _It really was._

 

“Well, I can’t help but sense there’s a reason for it. Don’t you?” Felicity said helplessly. It was clear that she wasn’t there the entire conversation. Though after giving it some thought, she decided to join them.

 

“Va, but that’s an interesting place to want to hide _kerch_ , Oliver,” said Sara. Something in her tone made Oliver glaze to her quickly before Felicity. He had no expression to tell them anything.

 

“It is, isn’t it?” His eyes seemed to challenge her as he walked to sit down. His posture was stiff and his clothes were wrinkled from the action of earlier.

 

She looked to the map shamelessly and let the lines guide her to the big circle that surrounded a couple cities that were abandoned. It made her realize that her hand was on the South. Her head snapped to him, “We’re going back to your land.” It wasn’t a question, simply stating what Felicity learned from Maxen.

 

Oliver looked at her with something so monstrous that she almost shrunk up in fear, “You would wish that was my home. I came from hell itself and it makes the South look like a playground.” He stared at her for an instant before looking back at Sara, “Besides, I’m sure we’re going to need someone's expertise. It’s time to pay Nyssa a visit.”

 

Felicity looked at both of them in confusion. They both have some kind of history with each other. She wondered if it was the _bad_ type of history. Sara’s lip curled with a snarl as her fist tightened.

 

“I’ve asked you for _months_ to get her out. Now that we get a job that needs her expertise, you want to save her?!” Sara pointed a finger at him as he tilted his head at her, almost assessing her. He just stayed still, his black trench coat adding to his intensely.   

Oliver’s expression darkened. His blue pools were almost black. He leaned in his chair, “Since I don’t take orders from you, I told you no. It wasn’t worth my time but now it is. This is _my_ gang and _I_ make the decisions. It wasn’t my fault _you_ put her there.

 

Sara put her head down in shame. Felicity has never seen her show that much vulnerability. She knew it was out of her way but she got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Let’s go back to talking about the job.”

 

Oliver looked at her hand then her eyes, “Gladly.”

Felicity nodded and looked at the map then at the canal that travels out of the country. It flowed through the South. She realized that they couldn’t just walk there. The South was miles away from Fitherwick. Human gorgers would eat them alive before even passing through the woods.

 

“If what you’re saying is right, then we can’t go by foot.”

 

“If what you’re saying is right, we’ll need a bigger group,” added Sara. Felicity considered her as she thought back to the jobs she’s done with Tommy.

 

_Tommy._

He would be a great asset to the group. He had a vast knowledge of The South and if things go bad, he has wicked aim. He good at his job and Felicity didn’t want anyone in the group more. _Especially since she could keep an eye on him until she figures out who wants her dead._

 

Felicity looked at Oliver in front of her and could’ve sworn his lip twitched, “All of what you said is true. We’ll need a ship that’ll take us down to The South. That’s the easy part. But the group we’ll form discreetly. No one needs to know about our plan except for those who will be in the group.”

 

“How many people exactly?” asked Sara.

 

“We will need two people. Since we’re on a rescue mission for Nyssa, we don’t need to add more. Six should be enough to get in and out,” said Oliver.

 

Sara rolled her eyes and nodded. Felicity looked at them in silence. She couldn’t help but wonder if she could add someone to that group.

 

“Can I bring someone in this job?” She asked. Sara looked at her in shock and Oliver, of course, didn’t show any expression. She waited for a response but didn’t get one until Oliver looked at Sara.

 

“Sara, leave,” Oliver said.

 

“Can’t I get a please?” Said snapped. When she didn’t get a response, she murmured to herself angrily and left.

 

Felicity crossed her arms, “That was rude.”

 

Still, no reaction, figures “Who?”

 

“Tommy Merlyn, leader of the pistols gang.”

 

“I’ve heard of him. How do you know him?” asked Oliver.

 

She didn’t know whether she could _really_ trust him. Trusting the bastard of Fitherwick didn’t seem plausible to her. So she just said, “We’ve done jobs together before.”

 

Oliver hummed and folded his hands together. Felicity couldn’t even know if he was doing that to mock her.

 

“There’s something you need to know about the job. The king made a treaty to build a wall to block The South from coming to The North.”

 

Felicity looked to him in shock. She knew that The South and The North were constantly having at it but if it got that bad… They must’ve risk going into a war. The king only believes in the money so he wouldn’t even consider going to battle. Once The South had gone mad, the king stopped talking about them. She never understood until that moment. _He didn’t want to provoke them_.

 

“Why are you telling me this now?” They wouldn’t be able to down to The South if the main passageway is blocked. There were tunnels but they were filled with mud to the brim. The king always made sure to keep any Kiyish, Jilbiya, and Wayeshh people from The North. Although, people snuck through the tunnels and repopulated with Kiyish, Jilbiya, and Wayeshh. It was a way to spite the king for forcing their extinction.

 

“Because that wall comes up completely at ten chimes on the bell _tomorrow_.”

 

Which would mean that they would have until six chimes to go to The South to save Nyssa and get the _kerch_ and leave without being blocked from the main passageway.

 

“Does Sara know about this?” She couldn’t help but ask. She said that she tried to talk Oliver into getting Nyssa out for months. Was that why?

 

Oliver nodded and got up from the chair, “If you trust him. We’ll bring him but we need to get him now and tell him the plan.”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but notice the ‘we’ in going to get Tommy. She didn’t question it, though. They left the office and down the stairs. Oliver spotted Sara and whispered something to make her nod and almost run out of the crew room in a hurry.

 

Maxen was onto the bar counter swinging his legs back and forth. She hasn’t had the time to talk to him so she decided to walk up to him with a small smile, “Hello, my little warrior.”

 

The Kiyish boy turned to look at her with a squeal. His hair looked darker in the lowly dimmed room. Though, his green eyes still twinkled like the stars. He dropped his feet to the ground and hugged as tightly as he could.

 

“Felicity!” She chuckled and hugged him back. Maxen felt like a refreshing part of her family. She would always have a smile for the Kiyish boy.

 

“It feels like forever since I’ve last seen you,” said Felicity. It felt like too much was happening with her that she couldn’t find to talk to the boy. Now, she had to tell him that she’ll be gone for another day or two. Guilt flowed through her.

 

“We could spend more together, now!” Maxen said excitedly. He released her and looked at her with those big green eyes. She felt the shame at that moment hit even harder.

 

“Not yet, my little warrior. Soon but not yet.” She bent down so she would be at his level. Maxen’s smile dropped and looked at her and pouted, “I don’t understand.”

 

“I need to leave with your brother but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Maxen hung his head low but nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince her to stay.

 

“Why don’t you make up some games for us to play,” Felicity suggested. She knew how that excited it would make him because his twinkle is back.

 

“Okay! Then when you get back we’ll play them, together.”

 

Felicity nodded and grabbed his hand. She squeezed his palms before she felt a presence behind her.

 

“It’s time, Felicity,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity smiled at Maxen before standing up and walked to the side for Oliver. He said something in Kiyish and it made Maxen nod hastily. Oliver crouched and hugged him. Maxen buried his head in his shoulder. She noticed how at peace Maxen looked. She remembered feeling that much sense of security with her Ma. Her hands tightened at her blades. One day, she won’t feel like it happened yesterday. She’ll hold onto that until she finds _her_ peace.

 

Oliver released from his hold and grabbed a bag that was on the floor next to the bar. He stood up and dipped his head towards her. She looked down and walked away, knowing that if she looked back at Maxen, she’d probably cave and stayed with him playing whatever games he wanted. She left the crew room and looked at the beautiful white horse being held by a brown woman with tattoos littered up her neck. Oliver grabbed the rope from her and gave her a silent nod. She smiled and left off into the crew room.

 

Felicity removed her gaze and glanced at her horse. The horse’s hair was wilder since she hasn’t been able to brush its hair. She untied the rope from the pole and hopped onto the horse and rubbed some of its gorgeous slick black hair. She put on her hoodie and let the wind flow through her cloak. She never felt more born for this moment until now, “Try to keep up,” she said with a wink and she rode off out of Fitherwick with Oliver riding right behind her.

 

They’ve ridden for a couple hours after they left Fitherwick. No matter how much she longed for a break, she knew she couldn’t because they're on borrowed time.

 

She noticed the small village and saw the sign she saw not too long ago.

 

_Üagun_

 

_Population: 300_

 

They went further in until Oliver rode up by her side, “Remember you’re a wanted criminal. Make sure you aren’t seen.”

 

“You wouldn’t have asked me to be your shadow if you didn’t think I could stay hidden,” Felicity continued to ride without looking at him.

 

Felicity continued to look for any dark-haired men. If she couldn’t find him on the street, then she’ll resort to going to his house. When she didn’t find him anywhere in the village, she rode into the small cottages in the back of the village. She made her move and hopped off the horse with a sigh. Oliver hopped off too but when he walked further she held up her hand, “I need you to stay here.”

 

Oliver's eyes flickered to the cottage and at her, “Don’t be long. We’re on borro-”

 

“Borrowed time. I’m aware.” She interrupted. Oliver looked at her for a moment before he started to brush his horse's hair. She took that as an understanding and left him with the horses. She climbed onto the roof and looked for any access points. Once she found that the window was slightly opened, she swiftly went through. She crouched down when she hit her landing quietly. Felicity stood up to take off her hood and let her eyes adjust to the dark room. It was when she realized that she was in the living room.

 

Everything seemed to be in the same place when she last visited. The fireplace was lit so he must be home. He’d never just leave it on. Then something dropped from the upper floor and Felicity grabbed one of her blades briskly. Her blade glistened from the firelight as she made slow moves towards the stairs.

 

She looked walked up the stairs as she scrutinized what she could see on the upper floor. _Nothing._

 

Then she heard it… the faintest moan.

 

 _Must have company_ , she murmured before shaking her head with a smile.

 

When she was on the upper floor, she went to his room and saw it was cracked open. She walked into it and saw a woman with tan skin and black hair kissing Tommy’s neck. He groaned as he grabbed her hair and kissed the women on the lips. Felicity put her blade on the floor and leaned on it with a smirk, “We _really_ need to stop meeting like this.”

 

The woman screamed and jumped from the bed. Tommy just laid there and closed his eyes with a deep breath. The woman grabbed her wool shirt and covered her breasts, “How did you get in here?!”

 

Tommy looked at Felicity with a smile, “The window seal.”

 

That’s when Felicity understood that he left it open on purpose. _For her_.

 

The woman looked at both of them and snarled, “You guys just sneak on each other for some creepy sexual thing?! You guys have issues. I’m out of here!” She yelled and put on her wool shirt and left without another word. Felicity put her blade back in her sheath.

 

Tommy got up and walked to her before pulling her into a tight hug, “I’m so glad you made it out safely.”

 

Felicity wrapped her arms around him with the same affection, “I’m glad too.”

 

They couldn’t linger with the comfort for long because Tommy released from her hold, “Why are you risking your safety to be here?”

 

“Are the hunters still searching through the village?”

 

Tommy shook his head, “No, but that doesn’t mean they can’t come here any minute to make one last check. The woods aren't that far from here.”

 

“Well, I’m here to talk to you about the hunters.”

 

“What is it?” Tommy asked with concern. He crossed his arms and waited.

 

“I got a job.” Felicity started to explain.

 

“By _me.”_ Oliver finished. He was leaning against the wall as he looked back at them. Tommy looked behind her in shock.

 

Felicity turned around, “I told you to stay outside!” Her fingers pointed at him in accusation.

 

“I don’t take orders from you.” Oliver snapped.

Felicity rolled her eyes and moved back to let Oliver in the space. Oliver walked closer to her and Tommy with bold steps. She could feel his arm brush through his and she shivered. If Oliver noticed, he didn’t comment.

 

Tommy shocked expression dropped and gave Oliver a cold look. He dipped his head in greeting, “Oliver.”

 

Oliver gave him the same cold manner, “Tommy.”

 

Felicity shifted her eyes at both of them, “You two know each other?” She questioned.

 

“Who doesn’t know about the bastard of Fitherwick?” Tommy said as he continued to look at Oliver.

 

Oliver’s lips almost turned into a smirk, “And who doesn’t know Tommy Merlyn? The leader of the pistols gang.”

 

Felicity broke the tension, “How did you get in the cottage, Oliver?”

 

Oliver stared at Tommy for a few moments before he looked down at her, “Same as you, the window seal.”

 

Felicity nodded and looked at Tommy, “How do you know him, Felicity?” Tommy asked her as she sighed. _Here we go._

 

“He offered me to be a part of The Crows…” Tommy looked at her in shock. “To be his shadow and I accepted.”

 

“Why would you do that?” He looked at her in confusion. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was wondering why she would accept to going into a gang with the most lethal man of Fitherwick. _Possibly the land._ It went against anything she stood ever since she stopped doing heists with Tommy. _My Ma can’t be remembered like this_ , she said to him. He agreed and Felicity became a farmer. But things have changed since then.

 

“Loordom’s Farm is in ashes,” Felicity revealed. Tommy didn’t look surprised. Felicity looked at him with wide eyes, “You knew.”

 

“Of course I knew, Felicity. I’m not far from Loordom’s Farm. I saw smoke coming from behind the woods so I went over there. Only to see there’s nothing left of anything. That’s why I panicked and left the window seal open for you just in case you came back.” Tommy explained. “You can’t be doing this for some farm. There’s something more to it. Isn’t there?”

 

“John is probably out there. If the hunters are _this angry_ , then they must’ve found out who I am and who I care about.”

 

“You’re identity is hard to find out about. You’ve been covering up your tracks for _years_. If that were true, then that fire was personal.” Tommy was right. She couldn’t remember anyone that knew her that wasn’t dead. Nothing made sense.

 

“That’s why we have a job offer for you.” Oliver added after being quiet for a while.

 

Tommy looked at him and her, “What’s the job?”

 

“We’re planning on stealing the hunters’ _kerch_. And Felicity wanted you for the job.” Oliver summarized in all of two seconds.

 

“Offering me a job where I could get easily killed by barbaric hunters, cool,” Tommy said sarcastically.

 

“Every job that we’ve done was just as risky. How is this any different?” She questioned him. Tommy shook his head and looked down.

 

“You weren’t that bad at risk then,” Tommy said and Felicity looked at him sadly.

 

“Yeah? We have bigger things to worry about if you do this with us.” Oliver said.

 

Tommy looked at him and gave him a fake smile, “There’s more?”

 

Oliver nodded, “The place where they hid the _kerch_ is in The South. They were planning on moving out of the building but they can’t do that if there’s nothing left to move.”

 

“How do you know they’re moving out of the building?” Felicity asked him

 

“I have my connections.”  

 

Tommy burst out in a quick laugh, “Not only am I risking to die by being tortured and hung up for dead, I’m also risking to be eaten alive by human gorgers? I don’t know how you pick em, Felicity” he snarked.

 

Felicity eyed him sternly, “It’s not just that either. We have to help rescue a girl before we could even get to the building.”

 

“And a rescue mission? Okay, anything else we’re missing here?” Asked Tommy.

 

“The wall that will block The South from The North is going to be completed on ten chimes of the bell tomorrow. If we don’t do this right, then we’ll be stuck there.” Oliver said as he looked at Tommy with no expression. As if being stuck in The South is nothing to him.

 

“No pressure,” Tommy murmured mockingly as his eyebrows raised.

 

“If we do this then we need to leave now,” Felicity added.

 

Tommy looked at both of them in silence for a moment. Going back in the information that was given to him. After a few moments, he agreed and Felicity blew a breath of relief knowing someone she trusted was going to do the job.

 

“Let’s get you a horse, then,” Felicity said.

 

He shook his head in approval. Then, Tommy locked everything and put out the fire before going outside with them. Felicity hopped onto her horse and Tommy hopped on behind her. Oliver jumped on his and took Felicity’s lead to where she was heading.

 

It only took them a little while before they made it.

 

**B A R 193**

 

 _And to think I was just here a couple days ago_ , she thought. Tommy hopped off first and walked into the door. Felicity followed his lead and walked into the bar with Oliver on their heels.

 

Everyone was shocked by what they saw. Tommy and Oliver, leaders of one of the top gangs in the land _together._ They held nothing in their expression, the attention didn’t affect them in the slightest. The bartender from before was polishing whiskey glasses when he noticed the silence. He looked at them and saw them standing next to the entrance. His eyes widened as he walked towards them.

 

“Welcome back, Tommy. And welcome, Oliver.” The bartender’s eyes shifted more towards Oliver as he told them.

 

“Thank you, Jacob. But we’re not here to chat.” Tommy a bit roughly. Oliver remained silent as he watched the crowd. He nodded briefly and the entire room scrambled to get back to how they were before they entered. Felicity hasn’t seen anything like it. One by one, everyone went back to normal. _That’s what’s it’s like having power._

 

“Oh?” Asked the bartender.

 

“We need a horse,” Tommy said.

 

The bartender bent his head down to the floor and walked toward the back of the bar. They followed him in silence. He opened the door and the horses came into view.

 

Tommy looked at all the horses of different colors and sizes. He started eyeing at the brown horse that was eating hay in the side of their vision.

 

“I’ll take that one,” Tommy said as he walked towards it.

 

“She’s definitely a beauty.” The bartender agreed. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” He said and left.

 

“Well, let's go to Fitherwick,” Tommy said with a smirk before riding out.

 

Felicity and Oliver went back into the bar and walked out the front and got their horses and rode off with each other into the evening sun.

 

She felt the air breeze through her hair and cloak as she rode her horse faster than ever. She smiled couldn’t help but feel a bit more at home.

 

                                ♛

 

The ride to Fitherwick was a lot faster than before. The sun was already down when they got there but she thought back to how fast she was going. It was way faster than when Maxen was on the horse too. It felt thrilling, not having to worry about someone. She felt like the wind couldn’t blow her away. For the first time, it felt like her Ma was with her. Laughing in delight as the wind blew through their blond hair.

 

 _Maybe I’ll get that one day_ , she thought.

 

They rode until they saw the crew room and they jumped off their horses. They went inside and saw Sara talking to a man with a cane and auburn hair. When she walked closer, she couldn’t believe it.

 

“Axel?” She asked in disbelief. Axel looked at her with a shy smile. He was wearing a suit with a black long trench coat over it. He was wearing black leather gloves that covered  his hands.

 

“Hey, Felicity.” He said with a small wave.

 

Then she looked at his cane with the stoned bird and it became very clear, “You’re a part of The Crows.”

 

Axel looked sheepish. He bowed his head in agreement. Felicity hummed.

 

“You guys know each other?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Right Felicity, I didn’t know you knew a redheaded cutie.” Tommy teased with a smile as he looked at Axel.

 

Axel’s freckled cheeks flushed as he looked down. Felicity hit Tommy on the shoulder. He gave a silent ‘ow’ as he grabbed his shoulder with a pout.

 

“And who are you?” Sara asked as she crossed her arms.

 

“Tommy Merlyn, leader of the pistol gang.” Oliver supplied.

 

“That’s why you looked so familiar,” Sara muttered.

 

“You may kneel at my feet, I don’t mind.” Tommy took that moment to wink at Axel. He started to blush harder than before.

 

Oliver broke the light-hearted moment, “Childish behavior won’t help with this rescue mission and heist. So let’s start to plan.”

 

They all looked to each other and looked to Oliver for the plan.

 

“We pack everything we’ll need for this job, tonight. Then we take the horses to The Abandoned. We wait there until the ship arrives at four chimes of the bell, tomorrow. Then we take it down to Soul Bridge in The South.”

 

The Abandoned is one of the smaller towns besides Fitherwick. It was dedicated to those that didn’t want a part of The North. The king would’ve put them in Snake’s Bloodthorn but they didn’t commit a crime. In result, he kept them in a small town for people to make sure they don’t walk around in The North. He’s been trying to arrest them for years but no one would make the crimes.

 

“Any questions?” There was no response, “Good, now pack up. Remember we’re trying to be discreet so don’t bring any attention to this.”

 

Oliver walked away up the stairs as they split up and got what they thought was useful. Felicity watched as everyone started to pack.

 

Tommy packed up some pistols, of course, with some ammunition.

 

Sara packed up her automatic rifles and strapped them onto her back as she put hidden blades in the sheath on her hips.

 

Axel hid some of his explosives and knives in his pack. He put a pistol in the back of his pants for emergencies.

 

Felicity was sharpening her blades when Tommy grabbed her attention by placing himself in front of her. “You can’t bring those, my little shadow.”

 

Her head snapped towards him, “What the hell do you mean, I can’t bring these?” She sneered.

 

“You’re a wanted criminal. They’re already on the lookout for you.” She knew he was right but she couldn’t help but tighten her hands on her blade. He grabbed them gently out of her palms. She felt her eyes burn from the tears threatening to flow through her cheeks.

 

“I can’t fight without them.” Felicity croaked. She couldn’t fight without _her._

 

“Donna will always be by your side. It doesn’t matter if you fight with your fists, a gun, or any other weapon. She’ll always be _here.”_ He said as he pointed at her heart. Felicity’s lip quivered as she dipped her head to the floor. Tommy grabbed her chin to make her see his face. Tears streamed down her face.

 

“Her spirit will _always_ be with you.”

 

“Just like how your family is with you.” She knew that Tommy understood what family she was talking about. The ones that turned into ash with the village. Tommy nodded and smiled sadly.

 

She decided to change the subject, “What would I fight with?”

 

Tommy smirked, “I thought you’d ask.” He grabbed a rectangular box from behind and opened it. She walked up to it to see what was in inside.

 

There was nothing but daggers in the box. Each one held a story she couldn’t help but be curious about. She grabbed two of them and noticed that they were lighter than her own blades. She let them sway in the air as she smiled, “They would take getting used to but I could live with it for now.” She put them in her sheaths. She made sure to put smaller ones on her ankles and wrists as well. She looked at him with a grin and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

 

He smiled back and shrugged, “What are childhood friends for?”

“You’re not just my childhood friend, Tommy. You’re my brother.” She said looking at him lovingly.

 

Tommy's eyes glistened with fondness before he hugged her. She breathed through his sandy smell and got reminded of the good things at their home. Felicity laughed and released from his hold.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” she breathed.

 

“I couldn’t agree more, my little shadow.”

 

As they finished packing, Oliver came down the stairs with light footsteps. He was dressed in a long trench coat and a suit. He was wearing black leather gloves. He had black boots to complete the look. She looked at both Oliver and Axel in confusion, “You guys are wearing the same outfit.”

 

“Wonderful observation, Shadow. You want a cookie?” Oliver offered mockingly. She narrowed her eyes at him in slits her palms tightened on the daggers.

 

“Why are you guys dressed in the same attire?” Asked Tommy.

 

“If this is going to work then I’m going to need Axel to be the leader of The Crows.”

 

“Then why do you need to dress the same?” Sara asked.

 

“To be in two places at once.” Felicity realized. Oliver had the decency to give a devilish smirk. It wasn’t genuine in the slightest.

 

“So what? Axel says he’s Oliver?” Asked Sara.

 

“The bastard of Fitherwick goes by a lot of names,” Axel said as he leaned on his cane.

 

“Axel wouldn’t even have to drop a name. They’ll notice the cane and the attire. I’m pretty famous in The South. Once everyone notices him, they’ll give him a few praises and wonder why the bastard Fitherwick is in The South. That’s when it gets revealed that he wants to trade.” Oliver explained. " _kerch_ for some intel about the king.”

 

“Why are we even bothering to get useless intel?” Tommy asked.

 

“A distraction…” Sara said as she crossed her arms.

 

“Exactly. While we get inside, Axel will continue to distract them. No one will realize that Nyssa is gone.”

 

“What happens if this goes wrong?” Tommy asked with curiosity.

 

“It can’t.” Oliver just said.

 

They let that linger for a moment. They can’t get ahead of themselves. They have to work as perfectly as they could because if they didn’t, they’re dead. Nerves started to flutter around her gut. Although, she couldn’t let it get to her. For John. _For Ma._

  ♛

                          

**_T W O  C H I M E S_ **

 

 

Felicity looked at her new daggers as the wind blew through her cloak. She didn’t want to notice the fact the ‘ _D_ ’ was gone, but she did. When Tommy told her that her Ma would always be with her no matter what, she thought of another life where she would be alive. _Would she still look at her with pride if she saw her now?_ Then she remembers that she wasn’t there and it caused the ache in her chest to hurt more.

 

She observed The Abandoned. It’s nothing but abandoned buildings and people that were quiet and hid most of the time. She assumed that the people who visit weren’t as nice.

 

“It looks better than I imagined,” Sara said to feel in the void.

 

“Va, it does. The buildings sure aged nicely.” She noticed the way the paint was still intact.

 

“I just wanted to thank you for yesterday,” Sara said.

 

Felicity looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She doesn’t remember what she did, “I don’t understand.”

 

“You changed the subject when it was clear I was hurt about some of the things that came up in the office with Oliver.”

 

Felicity shook her head, “No one should be weighed with that amount of guilt.”

 

“Yes, I do. I put her there. I at least have to carry _some_ of that burden.”

 

“I understand but you said it’s been months. Oliver wouldn’t help you so you were trapped. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done. But that changes today. You’re going to get Nyssa out of there.”

 

“She’ll never forgive me,” Sara said sadly.

 

“Va, maybe so. The only thing you can do is tell her the truth. You owe her that much. Then be patient and let her come to you.” Felicity shrugged.

 

“I just hope that’ll be enough,” Sara said.

 

Felicity couldn’t agree more. She hoped she was enough to rescue Nyssa.

 

                 ♛

                        

                      ** _F O U R  C H I M E S_**

 

Everyone was waiting in silence as Oliver looked at his pocket watch, “It’s time.”

 

Once he said that the ship arrived and stopped at the harbor. A man threw the anchor off from the boat to make it stop. After a few moments, it was halted with slight movements from the canal.

 

After a few moments, the man walked in front of them a little out of breath. “You asked for a ship?”

 

Oliver nodded and grabbed some _kerch_ that was in his pocket and handed it to the man, “That should do.”

 

“All right get your stuff, we have a job to do.” He demanded. Everyone split up to get their pack and things.

 

Axel walked up to her, “Hey, have you seen my pack?” Felicity looked at him before looking around and found his pack on some wood. She picked it up and tossed it towards him. He caught it with ease as he released a shaky breath. He put his pack on and his finger started to tap on his cane.

 

“Nervous?” She asked him, hoping she wasn’t the only one.

 

“A little bit,” He said.

 

“This your first heist?” Felicity wondered.

 

Axel shook his head hastily, “No, it’s not.”

 

“Then why are you nervous?” She asked him.

 

There shouldn’t be a reason to be as nervous as they were. She’s seen people _die_ during heists before. Why did it suddenly feel different?

 

“This doesn’t feel like some random heist,” Axel said anxiously.

 

She grabbed her pack and started to walk towards the ship with Axel by her side, “Let’s hop-”

 

Suddenly, Felicity felt the heat on her entire body. It felt like she was on fire. Her feet slipped from the ground and it made her lose her balance. She couldn’t hear anything but distant ringing and it felt like time slowed for a moment. She saw the ship going into flames as the explosion thundered through the air.

 

Axel pulled Felicity up with as much strength as he could while leaning on his cane. She stood up with a groan, leaning against his chest as her vision started to clear, “What the hell happened?”

 

“The ship exploded.” He stated as he looked around frantically. He looked as panicked as she felt. Her vision slowly went back to normal as she leaned on Axel’s shoulder with her palm. She pulled herself up as much as she could to get rid of her weight from him.

 

She looked around and saw absolute chaos. People were running for their lives as a group of people came with guns and blades. She brought out her daggers briskly. As she was going to charge, she looked back to Axel. He had his head in his hands and started to groan silently. She ran up to him and grabbed his face with her hands.

 

“I need you to listen to me. You need to find the others, okay? I’ll be right behind you. Axel! Nod if you understand.” He groaned a little before he nodded.

 

“Good. Now go!” He started to run as he held his cane. He wasn’t limping as he ran. She knew that it was the adrenaline.

 

Felicity waved her knives in a sway motion before she charged at them. There was three coming her way in anger. One woman had a rifle and two of the men had blades. She quickly dodged the one that was in front of her. She stabbed him in the hip once he tried to swing at one side. He grunted in pain as he fell to the floor.

 

She took that advantage to grab his body to use him as a shield. The woman with the automatic rifle shot his body up before the gun clicked in place. Felicity then ran up to her with his body as the woman tried to reload. She let go of the body and it pummeled the woman to the ground. She swiftly stabbed her in the chest before she got up again. The last man had knives like her. He snarled before running after her.

 

She tried to dodge as many quick jabs he blew as she could. Once he found one of her weak spots, he slices her arm. She felt the white-hot pain on her arm but she had to ignore it. She charges at the man with more fervor. He changes up his technique but she does too. When he jabbed right, she sliced his left arm. When he jabbed left, she sliced the right side of his cheek. Blood started to flow down his cheek as blood flowed down her arm. She slowly assessed him before making her last strike. She glided on the floor as she let her dagger slice him in the knee. He howled in pain and kneeled down with one knee. She suddenly stabbed him in the back and the cries stopped. She used her foot and kicked him to the floor, getting her dagger out of his back.

 

Her breathing came out in short breaths as she touched her forearm. She looked at the army, there was too many. She ran and almost bumped into one of their men. He looked at her angrily and was about to charge put a bullet hit him in his neck, killing him instantly. From the angle, it looked like it was shot from the roof. She looked up and saw Sara and Tommy shooting and reloading their guns almost in sync. Seeing them slowed her breathing a bit. _They’re okay._ Tommy looked at her and gave her a signal that told her to go to a high vantage point.

 

Felicity looked at the roof they were on and saw the small building next to it. If she goes to the roof, all she would have to do is jump off that one and onto where Tommy and Sara were. She made her decision and ran to the back of the building and tried to climb as much as her feet could take her.

 

Then suddenly a calloused hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her down to the floor. She hit the concrete hard with a grunt of pain. She tried to get back up but the kicked her in the stomach. She doubles over in pain. The person grabbed her and traps her on the building wall. She struggled but the man wouldn’t budge.

 

The man scanned through her body and his hands went into her cloak, throwing the daggers that were placed on her sheath over his shoulders.

 

“Who are you?!” She yelled as he leaned his face near her neck. She flinched and was about to punch him but he caught her fist. He held it above her as he breathed against her nape.

 

“Where’s the leader?” His accent was thick. The smell of old whiskey attacked her nose.

_They were looking for Oliver._

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” She said. He punched her. She tasted the copper of her own blood in her mouth. Her vision started to blur as he held her arms tighter.

 

“Well if it’s going to be like that…” he released her hands swiftly as he grabbed his knife from his coat and stabbed her low belly. She silently cried out as he took the dagger out harshly. He dropped the blade and tilted his head. “I’m sorry for this.”

 

Felicity grabbed her stomach as blood started to soak her cloak, “If you’re… sorry….about this...th-...th-then I’m s-sorry too”

 

He looked at her in confusion and before he could make another breath she grabbed one of the hidden blades from her wrist and slashed him in the neck. Blood sprayed at her, coating entire her face with it. She flinched her eyes closed as she fell down against the building wall. He started choking on his own blood until he stopped breathing.

 

Felicity cried out as she tried to get herself up. Then, it felt like she was flying in the air. She hazily looked at the person to help her fly. Only to see it was Oliver carrying her bridal style. He was running as fast he could to get her to safety.

 

“Thank you.” She said.

 

“Shut up.” Oliver snapped. Felicity knew that he didn’t mean it rudely. He saw how much blood she’s was losing. He thought she was wasting her breath.

 

“I want an apology, now.” She muttered

 

Oliver’s head snapped toward her, “ Why?”

 

“Because you were rude,” Felicity said dully

 

“Then I’m sorry, okay? For every stupid thing, you’ve done and every stupid thing you’ll do.”

 

Felicity smiled goofily. Her eyes closed as she let herself believe she was a bird before darkness consumed her. _Thanks for helping me fly_ , she thought.


	7. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems like a really random update!
> 
> But it felt like it was time!
> 
> These updates might be a bit more short than usual because I'm preparing for my studies in August. Sometimes I want to just crawl under my bed and hide from it all but I do like getting an education, unfortunately. 
> 
> On a positive note, I'm already on Chapter 8! That's complete craziness but its also a bit awesomesauce. I feel like I don't tell you guys how much I absolutely appreciate all of you. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without y'all honesty. You all give me the motivation to write and I'm getting a bit emotional right now *Sniffs Loudly* 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH♡
> 
> With all of that, all mistakes are mine so oops If I have some.
> 
>  
> 
> Xx Pleasurable Reading! xX

T H E  S A L T Y  A R O M A was just so strong, Felicity could almost taste it. She groaned softly and opened one of her eyes. Sara was seated next to her and sweat was on her upper lip. She looked drained and as pale as a white sheet.  She kept raising her fingers and Felicity started to open her eyes a little more. Then she lowered and Felicity’s eyes dropped and fell back in a deep slumber.

 

_Her Ma was seated next to the fire cooking some yurda. She was wearing her favorite black cloak, a bit rumbled and torn but she loved it too much to fix it._

 

_“Come, my sweet child.” She said as she put her hood down and smiled._

 

_Felicity ran to her in haste steps, not wanting to this to be a dream and hugged her. She could smell the flower aroma her Ma always had when she went flower picking._

 

_“I miss you.” Felicity cried, hugging her Ma closer than ever before._

_“I know, sweetheart. But you’re strong enough to be without me.” Her Ma whispered softly._

 

_“No one should be that strong.” She sobbed through her cloak, the fire crackled for a while before her Ma said anything._

 

_“That may be true, but you are strong. My death would be your redemption. Honor my death.” She said with conviction._

 

_“I don’t even know what I’m doing.”_

 

_“I thought I told you not to lie to me.” Her Ma said with a smile._

 

_“How? How do I honor your death?” She asked desperately._

 

_“Fighting, my beautiful girl. You thought being a farmer would make me proud of you. But any version of you is the one I’m proud of.” She said as she petted her blonde hair._

 

_Felicity wanted to savor every moment like that but she felt herself waking up, “I don’t want to let you go.”_

 

_“Then don’t. I’m always there with you.” Her Ma said as she looked into her eyes. Her blue pools sparkled from the firelight. She kissed her hands before she slowly got up from her beautiful dream._

 

Felicity couldn’t get the copper taste out of her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes met with Sara’s. Her blonde hair looked a bit damp from the sweat that seemed to be all over her body. She smiled tirelessly and raised her hand, then Felicity felt a bit more awake than before.

 

“Thank god” Sara whispered as she looked up to the ceiling. She looked up too and saw that it was swaying. She realized that they were on a ship, the rust and chipped off paint gave it away. Then, confusion hit her. There ship blew up into small pieces, and she was _stabbed._

 

Felicity looked at her at her lower belly and tried to get up and felt a sharp pain in her lower belly. She grunted in pain before Sara put her back down on the cot.

 

“Be careful! You’ll ruin most of the things I did.” She said with a pout, slightly desperate for her to lay back down. Felicity layed down but looked at her with confusion.

 

“How did I survive? I was losing too much blood.” She croaked as she remembered _his_ thick accent and the smell of old whiskey and the white-hot pain on her lower belly before Oliver picked her up.

 

“Here, drink this.” She said as she leaned against the floor and picked up a bottle of water. She put it on her mouth and lowered the glass, letting water between her lips. Her sips were slow and deliberate, letting the copper taste get washed out from her tongue.

 

“How?” She questioned as Sara put the bottle down. She sighed softly before raising her fingers and Felicity felt it, her heartbeat raising in sync with her fingers. Then, she lowered them, lowering her heartbeat back to the beat as before.

 

“You’re a Heartmender!” She said, without needing to question her.

 

She remembered the stories and the different _Grisha_. How they had a beautiful gift before the king before theirs brought them to extinction. Tommy always told her that they’ll start a rising to the king but as Felicity grew up, she started to not believe it. That they were just bedtime stories but she looked at Sara in wonder. Sara was her living bedtime story.

 

“I thought you were extinct?” She questioned. She held her stomach and cringed as she shifted to get more comfortable on the cot.

 

“Va, I’ve never met any of my kind.” She put her head down and Felicity put her hand on her shoulder.

 

“If you still exist, there _must_ be others like you who are waiting for the rising.” She said confidently.

 

There must be people like Sara that wondered the same thing as she if there kind exists. _It has to be._

 

“Possibly, I still have hope.” She said with a sad smile, shrugging it off.

 

Felicity smiled softly and shifted, trying to ignore the pain from her abdomen, and shuffled more against Sara. She removed her hand and put it on the cot, “You’re not a healer.” She said.

 

“No, I’m not.” She shook her head before getting off the bed, crossing her arms and looking at the window that was in the corner of the room. Her hair started to glisten from the light.

 

“Yet you still saved my life. Thank you for that.” She said gratefully.

 

“I barely did anything.” Sara said as looked at her fair hands like they were her enemy, “You’ll be sore for a while. You need to rest as much as you can before we make it to The South.”

 

“Where are we? What’s the time?” She asked with a heavy sigh, holding her abdomen tightly.

 

“We should be passing Sulner as we speak and it’s almost five chimes,” said Sara.

 

She looked at the chipped white paint until she realized, “My blades.” She said as she looked at Sara.

 

“They're gone, I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly.

 

“It’s okay.” She said quietly. She thought back to what Tommy had said to her. Her Ma would always be with her. She just hoped it would be true.

 

“Is everyone safe? Tommy... Axel..?” She asked. _Oliver,_ she thought.

 

“They're all here. Tommy felt so guilty about you.” She said as she turned around to look at her.

 

“It wasn’t his fault.”

 

Sara stared at her before she nodded briefly, “You should rest. Oliver wanted to discuss the plans by five chimes. He said there was changes to them.” Sara said.

 

Felicity nodded, knowing that she won’t be able to get any more rest after their job in The South. Sara smiled and lowered her fingers, making Felicity’s eyes drop and fall back to sleep.

 

♛

 

Her eyes fluttered and saw flashes of a black suit but when she opened her eyes fully, she saw the cane resting next to him, “Hello.” Axel said awkwardly. His cheeks were as red as his auburn hair.

 

“I suppose you’re not here to just watch me sleep…” she said, leaving the conversation open as Axel flushed deeper.

 

“Actually, I am. Sara told me to watch you sleep in case something happens.”

 

Felicity’s nose wrinkled, “What could possibly happen?”

 

“She told me that she’s never used that amount of power on anything or anyone before. I’m sure _anything_ could happen,” said Axel. He put his bad leg out on the stool further out, holding the head of the crow on his cane.

 

As she was going to say a response, a loud beep came from Axel’s pants. He looked at his suit pocket, picking out a pocket watch and opened the lid. The only thing she could hear was the loud ticking and the heavy sounds of his breathing.

 

“It’s five chimes.”

 

Felicity turned around and looked at the ceiling, “Can we pretend that we’re not going on a heist for a moment?”

 

Getting stabbed got her so close to seeing her Ma. She almost wanted to fade away but that would be selfish of her. She still had a family in this world.

 

“I- sure.” He said as he leaned more against his cane.

 

“Tell me about your family.” She said as she grasped her lower belly from the soreness.

 

“Well, my mother used to be a painter.” He said, looking around the room.

 

“Used to be?” She turned around and looked at him.

 

“She died when I was younger.” He said sadly, shoulders slouched from the sudden grief of his words.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” She said remorsefully.

 

“It’s okay I- uh should talk more about her than I do.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Any other family?” She asked.

 

“My father isn’t a good man.” He said. She saw that his knuckles got more white from his clenched fist.

 

She stared at him for a moment. He had anger in his expression but he saw the sadness lingering in them.

 

“Let’s talk about something happy for once.” She offered as she sat up, grimacing from the pain.

 

“I don’t think we could if we tried.” He joked lamely.

 

She chuckled but held her breath from the pain, cringing slightly.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn't try to make you laugh. Here.” He cringed as he helped her up. She took a hold his suit as she balanced herself. Axel went and walked to get her cloak and wrapped it around her. She silently said thanks before trying to walk to the main deck.

 

“Wait! Take this.” He said, offering his cane. She stared at the edge and ridges from the crow on the tip of the cane and looked at him.

 

“I can’t take this.” She said.

 

“It’s okay, Felicity.” He forced the cane in her palms.

 

She tested it with her weight and slowly started to walk on it, “Thank you for this.” He flushed and nodded.

 

They walked to the main deck and she saw everyone around a slightly crumpled map. When they heard the cane hitting the floor, everyone turned their way towards them.

 

Tommy didn’t even look at her eyes, just the cane and looked down with shame. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him before limping more towards Sara with Axel next to her.

 

Oliver looked at her, holding nothing to help her know what he was thinking, “As I was saying, We’re going to need split up when we get to The South. This job has too many variables for this to fail. We all meet by the Soul Bridge before ten chimes.”

 

“Where do we all go?” Sara asked as she fumbled with her wool coat.

 

“Sara you’re with me. Tommy, you’re with Axel. We all have to meet at Snake’s Bloodthorn to switch. Then, Tommy, you’re with Nyssa, Sara would still be with me, Axel you’ll run to be with Felicity… Any questions?”

 

“Va, where’s Felicity in all this?” Sara asked.

“Felicity will be sneaking in the Skull Embassy.” He said.

 

Tommy snapped his head to her then Oliver, “Absolutely _not.”_

 

 _“Tommy,”_ she said.

 

“She’s signed with me, Tommy. You don’t make the decisions.”

 

She did get signed with him, knowing that she would have to be sneaking around to find people’s secrets until Oliver didn’t want her anymore. She was more of an investment than an asset.

 

“She got stabbed! She’s lucky that she’s _walking.”_ Tommy seethed.

 

“We’re on a ticking clock,” Oliver mocked him.

 

“She could be with m-”

 

 _“_ I’ll do it.” She interrupted, leaning more on the cane to get comfortable.

 

“Good, seems you're the only one that doesn’t agree with the job,” Oliver said as he looked at Tommy.

 

“I do,” Tommy said, looking at the floor.

 

“We have one chime left before this goes into motion. I suggest you prepare instead of complaining.” Oliver said harshly.

 

With that, he walked into the corner and sat on some packages and flipped his black pocket watch. His pocket watch didn’t have a chain, just the watch itself.

 

“You’ll need this,” Sara said as she handed the silver pocket watch. It wasn’t brand new in the slightest but she grabbed it and put it in her cloak pocket.

 

“We need to talk about the Skull Embassy,” Sara said as she walked closer the crumpled map on the floor.

 

“Va, we do.”

 

Felicity limped more towards the map before sitting down and placing the cane on her lap, fumbling with the crow.

 

Sara sat across from her as she pointed to the first location which had an ‘X’ as the symbol, “Getting in here would be more difficult than other buildings because of how many deadbolt locks they have. So find an upper floor and work your way to the ground. You’re good with being a shadow so use _that_ towards your advantage, don’t let yourself be seen. You need to be our eyes and ears when you get that door open.”

 

“How many hunters would be in the Embassy?” She looked back up at Sara.

 

“We don’t know that’s why you would be our eyes and ears. Locks are Oliver’s thing but he can’t get in without that key. That’s where you come in.”

 

“Right but if my calculations are correct about the number of hunters in that building, I won’t be able to fight them all off.” She pointed out.

 

“Va, get us in and you’ll take care of the rest with Axel. We’re going to need a huge distraction for this to work, something that would make them forget about the _kerch_ their smuggling.”

 

“Something that would make them forget the cash?”  She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

“Va, either that or we die. Simple as that.”

 

 ♛

 

Sometimes weapons are Felicity’s greatest mask but without her blades, she felt like everyone could see right through her. She was on her cot, without her cloak, and started to bandage her arm. Oliver walked in and stood there as stared.

 

“You could’ve told Tommy about those change of plans but you didn’t.” She stated as she cut the wrapping and taped it closed.

 

“No, I didn’t.” He confirmed.

 

“You knew how’d he react but you still didn’t tell him.”

 

He just looked into her blue eyes and walked to the stool next to her cot, sitting down and putting his hands in his lap.

 

“I shouldn’t have to.” He said as he looked at her.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes briefly, thinking she should’ve known that he would say something like that. She lifted a bit of her shirt and looked at the purple welt on her lower abdomen.

 

“This is my fault.” She whispered as she grabbed more of the bandages.

 

He didn’t say anything but she kept going, “If I hadn’t gotten stabbed. If I had been less reckless, Sara wouldn’t be drained and would be able to use her powers for this damn job!” She said in complete rage for herself.

 

“You couldn’t help being stabbed.”

 

“I just could’ve done _more_.” She fumbled with the bandages and Oliver grabbed the other side, his glove covered knuckles brushing on her abdomen. Her breath stuttered and she looked at him. Oliver wasn’t looking at her eyes just determined to focus on the bandage.

 

She looked down and continued with taping the wrapping, “I never thanked you for saving my life.”

 

He wouldn’t say a word. She handed him the other side of the bandage and he took it, taping the bandage in place. With that, he got up and walked to the door.

 

“I take care of my investments.” He said and walked off, making everything clear as day. 

 

She blew a breath and grabbed her pocket watch and opened it. It was almost six chimes. They should almost be there, passing Sulner and going into the border to Soul Bridge.

 

“Ma, give me the strength.” She whispered as she got up and put her cloak on and grabbed the cane, leaning on it with each step. She walked near one of the ship windows and realized that they were there. She could see the bridge that was barricaded with skulls.

 

She almost grimaced when she saw it. She walked to the main deck and everyone was ready, most of them scared but determined. Oliver didn’t have any expression, no surprise. He was playing with his pocket watch as he stared at the ground in thought.

 

She shuffled her feet to get some good ground with the cane until the loud chime came from everyone’s pockets.

 

It was time.

 

   ** _S I X  C H I M E S_**

 


	8. Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been WAY too long guys! 
> 
> It’s been more than a month and I’m so sorry about that! Things got hectic at school. I had an exam almost every week and during that time, I couldn’t really write altogether. 
> 
> IT SUCKED AND IT STILL DOES
> 
> I don’t know for sure about the schedule because I’m trying to get situated with school and everything but I wanted to give this to you to let you know I’m alive (For the most part) and breathing! I’m hoping that things die down soon and I’m back to the regular writing schedule but when do things die down at school? Ahaha never! But all complaints aside, I missed it and wanted to write again and I did! 
> 
> It took four exams in a week but I managed to write a few paragraphs here and there to altogether make this chapter! I feel like weekends are seriously underrated. The weekends are so peaceful to me now that I literally don’t even think ONCE about school. 
> 
> Smile through the bad times and celebrate through the good! I always appreciate each of you! If you have questions, don’t hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Pleasurable Reading ♡

                           

 

    ** _E I G H T  C H I M E S_**

 

Her breath shuttered for a moment. Sweat began to trickle down her back as her shoulders tensed from in front of her. She continued with her hesitating steps as she gripped the column that determined her fate. She put the cane between her legs and _climbed._

Instantly her body shook, her breathing slowed, and her wound ached. She bit her lip hard enough for blood to seep through the night. _One step_ . She held the image of her Ma in her head. She was smiling, blonde hair flowing. Her eyes widened with excitement from an adventure. _Two steps_ . Diggle training her to properly waver a blade. His shoulders strong. His face encouraging. _Three steps...Four steps…Ten steps…_

Her body began to gleam with sweat, climbing was slowly becoming the only thing she had on her mind. Her body shook harder and she slid down a bit, her arms almost became limp.

 

The building was tall, gray, and old. The columns seemed to begin to mold. She couldn’t even make a noise of disgust because of her holding breath. The wound began to throb but her eyes became fierce. _What good would it do to complain? What did my mother die for?_ Her grip became harder on the column, the cane between her legs shuffled. Tears were springing on her eyes, the bricks would be so easy for her to climb. _But they’d hear it!, her thoughts screamed at her._ She was a shadow and they intended to be ghosts. Make it look like they were there to haunt you. _Twenty steps…_ she felt the fire on her belly and the butterflies that fluttered in it.

 

 _“Va, either that or we die. Simple as that.”_ _  
_

How Felicity wish that Sara never muttered the words to her. Pressure began at the base of her spine and felt it through her neck. Her chest pulsated and her legs burned an intense fire. _Almost there…_ she fell over the ledge, tears pouring and her heart pounding. She got up slowly, careful to not mess up Sara’s work. She peered over her cloak to assess the damage. The purple seemed to turn redder on the bruises. She closed the cloak and grabbed the cane which seemed farther than she landed. Her hand grabbed the cane and limped on the pebbles that were littered across the roof.

 

She looked over to find anything, an opened window, bars that seemed big enough to get through. Then she saw it, a simple hatch that wasn’t closed properly. Getting in would be difficult but it was a start. Propping herself on the ledge, she put the cane down and tapped the window three times. She snatched the cane back and waited. She couldn’t find a figure inspecting the tapping, she’d _hoped_ she didn’t see a Hunter inspecting the window. She put her feet first and she was back on the rotten columns. One step became three before her eyes were looking inside the window. The lanterns weren’t lit. It seemed that no one wasn’t bothering with the room.

 

With the cane in one of her hands, she used the other to open the latch. It squeaked silently as she made herself fall onto the floor. Her knees buckled and bent, before rolling back to her feet. She turned around and quickly closed the window. The floors were marble, stepping with the cane might be a problem. Putting the cane down on the marble, she slowed her movements and walked to the door that was cracked open. A light was seeping through the room and her breath slowed despite the beating of her heart. She’d long for Sara to cure that for her but she’d be too busy focused on Nyssa.

 

Her eyes looked through the door and saw a hunter with a rifle on his back, her head quickly went back into the darkness. She went behind the door and tapped the wood as loud as she could with the cane. She waited for a minute before a man with dark brown hair walked in. It was a quick moment before her body shot forward, pressing the cane over his neck and her hand on his mouth. His screams were muffled before she silenced him completely with a swift crack to the neck. The rifle clattered to the floor and she muttered a few curses.

 

His body met the floor as gently as she could before she took off her cloak and hung it near the ledge outside of the window. She took his uniform off, revealing his cotton shirt. She put it on and took the holster from him as well to place the rifle on her back. It was no use for the bullets inside because she couldn’t be known but she needed to almost look the part. She took the hat he had and put it on her head, sticking her hair in as much as she could.

 

She took a breath and walked out. Her steps slower than typical because of her limp. Her eyes met with the stairs and walked down, cringing with each step. When she finally hit the middle floor, she walked through and saw a few hunters surrounded on a table. It looked like the map she saw at Oliver’s. It wasn’t entirely accurate but it was enough to make her question where he’d gotten it from. She grabbed the rifle on her back and let it clatter to the floor, making necks snap toward the rifles direction. She made a smart note to hide on the pillar that would make her invisible completely.

 

The men patted on a shoulder of strong muscle man with a pipe between his teeth. By his third smoke, he slowly got up and revealed his tall height. He walked further into the hall and looked around. He didn’t see anything strange so he walked further down the hall, getting further away from the men. The men laughed and dropped a couple cards and cheered, having a nice game. His eyes went to slits when he saw them, probably hoping they weren’t peeking on his cards. Then he heard three slow taps on the marble.

 

His hands grabbed his rifle, aiming instantly to the moldy pillar. The man’s shoulders tensed, his fingers clenched. He put his finger on the trigger before he turned to the pillar from behind. No one in sight. He relaxed and made a quick shout of a laugh. It must’ve of been the wind. Then his body was crushed to the floor. It wasn’t heavy to the point where it would crush his bones but it was enough to catch him of guard. When the weight was lifted, he moved up quickly to see the figure. He was able to briefly see the slender figure before being completely smacked with a thin object. He didn’t know what it was but it _hurt_. His face whipped with a grunt before another went to his knee. He kneeled with a silent cry before completely being silenced from a fist to his face.

 

Felicity fell to the floor from the punch, her knees kneeling to the floor as she panted. Using her hands for balance, she propped up to stand on her feet. She ran into the shadows, knowing they heard the screams of pain. She slowed as hunters walked to the body. She was hidden but even a slight raise of breath would alert them.

 

If anything happens, she’d know that blood would be across the floor faster than the word could be muttered.

                             

   ♛

 

She was surrounded.

 

Her body couldn’t move, the cane was in the air. One move and she’d be dead. Hunters were walking down the halls, more alert now than ever. It’d die down once they realize the intruder escaped. She made one brief step closer to the window. Her wound was calm but her fingers were twitching. The staircase on her left wasn’t an option but the window that was panned out in front of her was a terrible idea. The hunters seemed to clear out to the man who was passed out, trying to figure out what happened.

 

She looked behind her and ran to the window but a side view of a picture stopped her. She looked back to the board and saw all of their faces posted on it. When she saw a dark mark on the Skull Embassy, her heart froze.

 

“Move and you’d be dead before you hit the floor.”

 

She tensed, her breath slowing when she turned around. The man didn’t have the normal uniform on. Instead, he wore a uniform with navy blue to her beige. He had an interesting twinkle in his eye. He wasn’t smiling but his eyes were.

 

“Please, _sit,”_ He ordered with a small flick toward the chair next to her.

 

She obeyed slowly, her blood boiling to listen to his command. When she sat, he sat on the chair in front of her. Silence filled the air all but except the taps on the wood from his fingers. It created such a melody that infuriated her. Fingernails began to pierce her skin.

 

Moments later he spoke, “With the way SUIT talked about you, I expect something,” he looked over her face before finishing with, “ _more_.”

 

“Who’s SUIT?” She asked helplessly.

 

He sprang over the table, a knife appeared and sparkled from the illuminated moonlight. His fingers found her cheeks and grabbed them, waving the knife around her eye, “ _I. Ask. The. Questions.”_

 

She looked at him in the eyes fiercely and snatched her head from his fingers.

 

He smiled — way too wide to her liking — and placed the knife in his pocket, letting her know that it wasn’t far enough to escape. If she even moved towards the window, he’d be willing to cut her, “So,” he began, “Now that I’ve met you. I wanted to know why you killed my boys.”

 

It always came back to those woods, didn’t it?, “Your _boys_ were rapists. They deserved the wrath of my blade,” she raised her chin high.

 

The table shouted, his hand slamming on it was the cause, “YOU DON’T GET TO DECIDE WHO LIVES AND DIES!” The twinkle in his eyes was gone but it was replaced with the crazed psycho the hunters she’d always knew they were.

 

She kept silent as she observed him. Briefly after, she let herself ask, “What did SUITS promise you?”

 

He tried to compose himself, fixing the invisible wrinkles on his shirt, “He promises a lot of things. One was your suffocated body from beneath my hands.” He looked in her eyes with a crazed smile, “Another was one that all Hunter's dream of.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

His body surged off the chair and squatted down to enclose the distance between them. She tried to lean as far as she could but she couldn’t escape his hot breath as he panted on her neck. He was close enough for their nose to touch. He looked down at her lips and smirked. Her stomach coiled from disgust. He went close for their lips to briefly kiss the other, “A Blood Dynasty.”

 

When he went back, her disgusted face became a concerned one, “That’s a big promise.” Her voice betrayed her. It showed the nervousness in it. The chilly air made goosebumps appear on her skin.

 

“You underestimate how much power he has.” He sat down on the chair, letting her digest into the words. Her eyes were all over the place, thinking of the amount of power a person could have, “I have to say, I could see the fire within you, it makes sense why SUITS didn’t want to get burned.”

 

Her eyes met with his, “He’s afraid.”

 

“More of he has better things to do with his time. Oh! Can I make a request? Say hi to his son for me?” He mocked as his tapping on the wood began again.

 

He knew more than he was letting on. She knew that. Hunters had the tendency to make everything a game. They put the meat on the hook for it to gain the attention it needed before snatching the human who was near and placed _them_ on the hook, letting them dangle until their thoughts cleared. But it would be too late, they’d gut you until the blood was milked dry.

 

She wanted the bait but it was a cluster of things she knew of the hunters. They lie. As much she wanted to probe her brain and his for answers, she’s on a ticking clock, “A person of high authority wants to give you charge of the entire country? I find that hard to believe.”

 

He hiked his legs on the table, “Va, believe it! Believe it as you could believe that SUITS has a message for you. I won’t tell you yet what it is but I can’t wait to see your eyes try to murder mine when I do.”

 

She stared at him, her tense shoulders seemed to tense all the more.

 

He stared back, still with the infuriating tapping. He always seemed to see if anything would appear in her eyes, fear, anger, sadness before he continued. It was minutes before, “Diggle is doing great.”

 

She smiled and leaned over the table, “You harm him, I’ll make you pray that you’d never been born,” her eyes were narrowed to slits and her smile was threatening.

 

His head slanted, “I know what you really are _,”_ he put his feet down and leaned against the table like her, “You’re just a little a girl that has a dead mommy. To hide your weakness, you become a shadow. To hide who _you_ are, truly. A good broken soul that could never properly heal,” His voice pretended to be a soft and concerned human being to mask the monster he was. He needed it, her fear. They fed on it like it was their supper.

 

She killed enough to know what it looks like to be vulnerable. As they gasp for breath and her eyes met with theirs as soon they're gone. They would want to see their loved one for the last time, some even whisper their names. The night air was too clean and their house would be nice and expensive. The house was massive, she couldn’t help but wish her life wasn’t like it was. Paintings of every kind were plastered on the walls and vases on the best wood tables that _kerch_ could buy. Blood was pooling under the man’s body as he gasped for air. How he must wish to see his family. But there’s a thing about dying, you’d see the person who killed you. And he wished she’d burn with the rest of her family.

 

Of course, she laughed, “My family already burned so I’ll see you there,” She taunted but when he was fully gone, her fingers shook and her breaths went uneven. Her body started to convulse and her eyes became wide. Then, she screamed. Her sobs echoed through the clean air as her heart broke in two. Then she grabbed a vase near her and threw it to the painting. It shattered, obliterating on the stone floor and his body. She grabbed the other and another. Her hands were getting cut from the glass but she couldn’t care. She dug her nails into the antic paintings, ripping off each character or the colored sprays.

 

When that wasn’t enough, she took off the frames and let the wood crack to the floor. She grabbed her blade, and walked to the windows and broke them all. The sounds of shattering glass and wood washed out the sounds of her sobs. Her body collapsed on the floor, falling on some of the glass and wood. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked herself to heal the wound that’d _never_ heal properly. For those moments, she was just a little girl trying to find out how to live without her Ma. Her mother left her, Tommy was gone, and her village _burned_. Looking at the man’s body sprawled out on the floor, she wiped the tears on her face. She opened his cases of wine and whiskey, pouring it all on the floor. Ensuring that the liquor traced outside the house, she grabbed his pipe and lit it from the fireplace.

 

She went outside and blew a bit on the pipe. Smoke filled the air as she watched the things in it catch a flame. The pipe came out of her mouth and she dumped the contents onto the liquor and it caught fire. She watched as the inferno made way to the house. The woods were chipping and the roof caved in. Everything was falling apart and she was the cause of it all. Her eyes held the image of the fire, reminding of her village. Her home to ashes. The scent of burning wood became familiar to her and the heat on her skin. She could hear the screams in her dreams and felt like she’d always relive that day. Her tears were dried but her lips were quivering. She watched the house become ash like her village. _Her Ma_.

 

She’ll never forget her first kill.

 

“I never said I was good,” she told him quietly, leaning more on the chair behind her. His words managed to seep through hurt her through the facade of having a steel heart.

 

“And the other things?” He asked, his eyes curious.

 

“You don’t know me.”

 

He tapped the table one more time before he stopped completely, “SUITS knew you like the back of his hand, I must admit, He knew that once I tell you that your dear old Donna was alive after the fire that I’d finally see the little girl in your pools.”

 

She was seething, “Get my Ma’s name out of your damn mouth,” she threatened.

 

“Remember your first kill? How it felt to suck the air from their lips? To watch the fire go out in their eyes? I’d never forgotten it when I killed Donna.” He revealed, his face sickly honest.

 

Her heart went cold and her sense of morality _vanished._ Her vision went red, it was scary how much calm she felt. Especially when blood began to spread on her fingers. She didn’t know how her fingers found the knife but it did and his blood was dripping on the blade. He was choking and she saw the air sucked from his lips as the fire went out in his eyes as he said one word. A word she tried to smother since becoming a farmer. The monster that hides under the cottages she’d sleep in, **"** ** _Wraith.”_**

 

She watched him go but it wasn’t enough. _None of it was enough to avenge her mother._ The monster she wanted to hide began to possess her, letting the want for a revenge to hit her full force.

 

 _Wraith_ was coming for SUIT and everyone that came in her way.

 

She wiped the liquid on the uniform and walked out. The hunters must’ve thought everything was over but they had another thing coming. Knowing that only a few hunters were in the Embassy, she limped on the cane to the first floor. She grabbed the bolts and ripped the chains before the door clicked open and light peered through. She walked briskly further into The South, hoping her memory was put to good use. Once she thought that she hit Crowwood, she began to run as fast as could to find the others.

 

She paraded to the woods, the dark not helping with its guidance. If the man was true, everyone was in trouble. They even possibly raided the crew room back in Fitherwick. _Maxen could be in trouble._ Whoever SUITS was, he seemed to watch over them and know each move from each of them. He must’ve been two steps ahead of them. It was almost like… someone from The Crows told him. She didn’t want to believe it. Was there a traitor within the gang?

 

The man knew Diggle. He knew enough to say his name and taunt her with it. His words about her Ma were more different than before. He said it without needing to twist the words around, making him look as honest as a hunter could be. SUIT ordered for that fire? Did he send out a hunter to kill her Ma? How much of her Ma did she remember of?

 

She always wore a black cloak, taking off the hood as she went inside the house. Her voice was soft but urgent and the windows were always covered in window shades. Her father was gone but she never told her how. Were they into something dangerous and her father had gotten killed for it? Making her Ma go on the run? She remembered the smell of oil from her father as a child. Then the smell was gone, hollowing that part of her heart for him.

 

She needed to calm down and think for a moment. She needed to think about what she knew. Diggle’s been gone long enough, and the man talking about him wasn’t a coincidence. She needed to find him and figure out the rest later. First, she needed to find someone.

 

She needed to warn them about the heist, they got it all wrong. Oliver couldn’t have planned this, it involved too much risk to The Crows. _To Maxen._ She ran into the woods and tried to find Sara or _someone_. It was deadly silent, the only thing that was chirping was the crickets. Holding on her stomach, she looked at the bushes and trees but nothing or no one to be found.  What was going on? Did something happen to them? Was she too late? She walked further into the forest and hit a body, she was about to attack but she caught a bit of his auburn hair.

 

Axel raised his arms up with wide eyes, “Felicity? Felicity! You're okay!” He hugged her briefly before making a once-over to confirm it. Once he found what he was looking for, his face relaxed.

 

“There’s no time for hugging. I need you to tell me exactly where the rest is,” she grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Tommy and Nyssa are back at Soul Bridge. And Oliver and Sara should be in the Embassy looking for you. I saw the boats in some of the canals and I realized that they were Hunter ships so I tried to find you. What’s going on?”

 

“This entire heist was a trap. That’s what’s happening.” Felicity began to walk away and head towards the way to exit the woods but a pair of hands stopped her.

 

“Just stop for a minute and talk to me. Are you telling I let Oliver and Sara in a trap?!” Axel yelled and put a hand over his face.

 

“Va, as hard as that sounds but we don’t really have that much time,” she wanted to walk again but she was propped back. She narrowed her eyes at him, “What?”

 

“Felicity, the hunter ships I was talking about? They were anchored _next_ to the Embassy,” he admitted, his face sheepish.

 

Her mouth dropped, “An ambush,” she said as she looked up at the trees. She didn’t know what options she had. If her plan failed, they’d all be dead. If she was too late, they’d all be dead. She looked at the woods and tried to map The South in her brain. Then the only plan that racked her mind came to her.

 

She looked at Axel with wide eyes, “I have a _really_ bad idea.”

 

They went to Thorpes, the city of hell, and cut their wrists, and ran like _hell_ . Once they smelt the crimson that splashed on the grass, they bellowed and showed their sharp teeth. Their bodies started to run, hands and feet on the ground. She needed to save her crew. Axel looked behind him in terror as Felicity ran as fast as her wound would let her. _With human gorgers not that far behind._

 

As she said, it was a bad _bad_ plan.

 


	9. Crows Being Crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S THE FINALE!! OH MY GOSHH AHHH!
> 
> Its actually crazy how much I’ve worked on this mission. To think that after this that there’s only mini missions before this story is wrapped up! Thank you guys so much for sticking by this story. The comments are so supportive and I’m just overwhelmed with love for you guys. Now this chapter is my special treat. I already knew how I wanted to end this mission and now that it’s finally done, I get to share it. I thought that it’s the perfect way to end a the largest mission I have ever written. 7 chapters for a mission seems crazy so thank you for reading it. 
> 
> I had checked on this story with every chapter combined and we just about hit 100 pages on this. That’s crazy! 
> 
> Pleasurable Reading ♡

****

 

 

**_ Nine Chimes_ **

 

The bastard of Fitherwick was known for many things. The boy who cried, the boy who lived, and the boy who kills. People started to make a double take at their leader's companion. It wasn’t more than a lost young boy in murky clothes and tear-filled pools. It wasn’t simply spoken, mostly in favor of the fact that the leader told them if another whisper about the boy was muttered, their throats would be slit before they had time to scream. They never spoke of it, the boy slowly became a Crow as he grew older. Then, The Crows grew restless. _Did we really need a lad in this gang? Every time he kills someone, he cries out for his Pa and Ma. He’s too weak._

 

When the leader heard this, he smiled. It made the entire crew room silent. Oliver was sitting on the bar reloading the revolvers he’d gotten from his gang leader. He heard the insults of being weak and at first, it hurt. It was the truth of him not being who he wanted to shape to be. The South died and it killed him in the process of it. He didn’t smile when he heard the words again. It always played in the back of his head like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Instead, he slowly got up and walked next to his gang leader by the name of Vicktor Mikhail.

 

Vicktor Mikhail was no fool. They all knew that but as Oliver joined the crew, questions were flying in the air. He didn’t like that. Oliver had the same thought. They weren’t friends or enemies, just simply two people that had the same thought. _Revenge._

 

Oliver remembered the cold against his skin when he ran away to The North. He didn’t have food so his belly would rumble in the air. His brain was frigid enough for him to stop thinking entirely. He walked as much he could with zero knowledge of The North. His energy grew thin and his time was ticking. The only thing that pulled him together was a small picture of his family in his hand. He would stare at it for hours till the sun went down and tears were in his eyes. He would get up and walk again, as fast as his bruised feet could take him.

 

He slowly walked to an alley with the intention to do the same thing as the nights before but a couple people stopped him. A tall brown-haired man was talking to a blonde. Their talking came to a halt when they saw the nearly blue boy. The tall one turned around and dismissed the blonde. In response, a paper was given. The blonde left the boy with the brunette, “Lost, boy?” The man asked the man as his icy blue eyes stared at Oliver’s deep navy ones.

 

“My parents have passed,” he told him sadly. The hurt seeped through his blood and rattled his bones. The truth was already known within the birds. At the moment, he wished he got to talk to one a time more.

 

“Va?” his voice raised in interest. Oliver never knew a simple statement could start an inferno in someone’s pools. He thought he was adjusting his coat but instead a blade was shown. His body grew weak and his heart quicken hastily. He took a step back in fright, uttering a faint whimper in fright. The man pointed to his neck and walked closer and closer until Oliver’s neck had to snap up towards his face.

 

The man waved the knife around and he flinched. Afraid the man was going to kill him, he closed his eyes prayed that it was quick. The man grabbed his hand and placed the blade in his palm. It was almost immediate when Oliver opened his eyes, “Fitherwick is known for smelling and feeding on fear. Don’t let them,” He whispered. It wasn’t a  gentle whisper his mother would murmur. It was roughly voiced as he spoke for the devil.

 

Oliver didn’t know that the devil and he would make in the intimidating match. He looked at the crew before him and wondered the number of kills that’s been added to his soul. He slowly walked to the man and punched him, letting his body take over instead of his mind. The man fell over and spat out blood and looked at him in surprise. Oliver was tired of hearing the insults. He brought out his revolver and shot, red painting the floor. Screams were wailed like birds and then it went silent completely. The singing birds stopped singing altogether. They looked to the boy and saw the devil lingering in them. Women had tears in their eyes as men looked at him with widened eyes.

 

Vicktor walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He raised his glass and his smirk grew on his face. Oliver knew that he did well, “Here and rise the bastard of Fitherwick!”

 

The rise of the bastard of Fitherwick began. His title earned him the ability to run the crew when Vicktor was gone. The gang didn’t complain. They didn’t want to get their brains blown out. _Good._ He needed their fear. It kept him alive this long, it soon became an addiction. He knew that it darkened his soul but as soon as bird stopped singing, he stopped being a little boy. As his blond hair deepened darkly, he managed to make new appearances in public. The different people he became seemed to frighten the others.

 

He would walk to the different buildings on East Bow and watched the magicians do a card trick and he was amazed. He would be on his cottage and practice for hours until his fingers brushed the cards the exact way the magicians did. Once he perfected that, the cards were replaced with wallets. He slowly became one of greatest thieves without truly knowing it.

 

The night air was cold, the wind blowing against Oliver’s spine made him want to snarl at it and bite it. He didn’t want to be reminded of the boy he once was. The Embassy was as creaky as he could have remembered, the way a person walked through the halls felt like ghosts walked among them. His hands were in his pocket, fumbling with the black pocket watch. Inside it, held the picture of his mother and father leaning lovingly against each other.

 

With a sound of a piercing gunshot filled the air, the happy memories began to fade. The walls were mostly the same, the difference was the mold that ran down them. Now, Hunters owned those moldy walls. He and the Hunters had unfinished business they needed to work through. It would only end up with his revolver leaning on their foreheads as he pulled the trigger. _No time getting distracted,_ he thought. Once he smelt the intruder's blood, he wanted to bare his teeth and make them pray for a greater Saint.

 

Sara was more silent than normal at this time of night. The welts on her neck began to form, letting the story linger in with him. Nyssa wouldn’t stop choking her so he did the only thing that will let her breathe. _He made a bargain._ Kill Sara and he gets knowledge of politics.

 

She couldn’t breathe, her eyes started to flutter closed. He watched as Nyssa continued even though she saw that Sara was losing air. She even tightened her grip when she saw the light dim in her eyes. He had to admit, he loved her determination.

He urged her off but she didn’t move, her eyes had a fire in it. She simply wanted her dead.

 

He started to get annoyed with the time wasted on it. It would’ve been easier to find a blade to cut her or steal the gun from his coat and shoot her but she didn’t do any of those things. He pulled her off, She started to struggle against his hold but he didn’t let her get far, “Enough, unless you want me to keep you here letting the Hunters doing who knows what?” He threatened.

 

Nyssa’s eyes looked sharply to his, “That witch sent me here,” his eyes grew curious at her accent. It wasn’t from this country, their accent was soft. Hers seemed sharp and aggressive.

 

“Now she’s getting you out,” he stated before walking to Sara and felt her chest. It was beating fast. When he looked at her face, tears flowed down her closed lids.

 

“She needs to be killed.”

 

Touching her back, Oliver guided Sara up. Her breaths were heavy and her eyes expressed the hurt she felt. He didn’t know how she did it. Express herself with just a look. As kids, he had wondered how _Grisha_ was open. One cut to his heart, he took it out himself so no one could hurt it.

 

“I’ll let you kill her,” he told her, taking advantage of the situation. Nyssa grew silent as Sara’s breathe froze.

 

“Oliver-” Sara whispered.

 

Oliver walked to Nyssa, revealing his darkest self, “You want her dead, fine by me. You give me information about Moonguard Court and when we get out of here, I don't care if you slit her throat and she’s bleeding in front of me,” he told her. It was an interesting offer but he needed information. Her fingers seemed to itch for Sara’s blood. By the time he had gotten his knowledge, she’d be setting sail to Hablea or another country that didn’t interest him.

 

Nyssa considered before saying, “Ja, I’ll make that deal.”

 

Sara briefly touched her throat as she stood up. They walked outside and continued with the plan. Tommy had met Nyssa and started walked to Soul Bridge. It was evident on her face that she felt betrayed. Even the small part of his soul that’s the little boy wanted to sulk guiltily but the bastard of Fitherwick wouldn’t let him do it.

 

Oliver padded through the building, watching around them. Sara’s silence didn’t unnerve him but not seeing Hunters did. They continued to walk until they were met with the stairs. They walked and found the safe he’s been trying to find. He smiled sharply and walked towards it. Making the Hunters weak would make the king the same. They were working with each other since he was a child. He only figured it out when he was sixteen and Vicktor told him about them and how they called themselves, The Blood Dynasty. It made his fists clenched and his mouth snarling. The king wanted to get rid of any _Grisha_ they could find and killed almost half of The South population. He’ll make him bleed for that. First, he needed to kidnap his son.

 

“This it?” Sara quietly asked, facing towards the safe. Her voice was hoarse and quiet. Most likely from the swelling on her neck.

 

“This was what we’ve waited for,” he’s wanted to find some weakness to stab them. The thing about dealing with the devil is that you want all the power you could consume like a Heartmender. They slowly lower their fingers and people become weakened by its power.

 

“Really? I thought it was just you wanting me dead,” she snapped. Oliver brushed his fingers against the lock. It was silver and leaning against one of the moldy panels. It was dark, but it wasn’t to him. The light seemed to appear on the lock and it flickered to his eyes. He didn’t question it and began what he was wanted for thievery for.

 

He heard it slowly click as he twisted it, he went silent for a moment to concentrate, “You know why I sold you out?”

 

Sara kneeled on the marble floor and looked to him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Because she reminded me of a lock. You snatched her heart away and now that she has it back, she locked it away to ensure no one steals it again,” He started on the combinations. Numbers began to flutter in his memory as Sara’s eyes began to water.

 

“Ôasha,” she whispered and he knew that it was a simple slip of a word. She stopped calling him that when he became heartless. He didn’t mind it until Maxen called him that. It left a lodge in his throat every time the words were muttered but he let him. Maxen doesn’t need to know the cold-hearted killer he was raised by.

 

He was only sixteen when he had two kills tied to his soul. Vicktor sent him out to a house that owed him money and Oliver, the little boy in his heart looking for another father, blew a breath when the red swarmed around his sight. His breaths were heavy but he could still hear it, a loud wail from upstairs. He ran up them and saw a crib, held a baby. The baby’s face was becoming flushed as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

He picked him up and shushed him softly and smiled after a few moments, the baby yawned softly and burrow fingers into his face. He heard movement from the stairs and up to the door. Vicktor walked with a thick beard and smirk, “You did well.”

 

His smirk fell when his eyes met with the baby. Oliver looked at him and made a step back, “No,” it was an easy word to say. It wasn’t easy to the person that would kill you for even muttering the words. But the gang leader didn’t seem angry. He saw the same fire in his icy blues before, _he was curious._

 

He remembered the baby in his arms and his gang leader telling him, “You don’t kill it, you take care of it. It would be another bastard and his name would be the most feared of all of Starling. Think of how much he’s going to learn from his killer of a brother,” He said as he smirked at Oliver.

 

He heard him exit the house completely and then followed. He didn’t know the baby’s name so he re-named him something strong, someone who wouldn’t be afraid but feared across the land as the bastard of Fitherwick was created.

 

“Maxen get over here!” Oliver yelled as he slipped into his suit jacket. They were in East Bow’s infamous building called The Slat. It’s where the entire gang would go to instead of the crew room. The crew room was for the business aspect of the sorts. He would spend more times a day in the crew room because it was better for Maxen to be around more ‘nice’ people. East and West Bow had streets filled with terrible people and muggers looking for a fight. It was further up north from Fitherwick so he would always go back and forth for his benefit.

 

Maxen entered the room with a joyful grin, “Ôasha, Look it’s a feather!” The lad yelled happily as he stared at it with his glistening green pools. He taught him how to speak Kiyish before he taught him to talk like the other folk. Maxen was Oliver’s spirit in a sense that it never really left. He wanted him to stay a boy for as long as he could help it. He didn’t want it to get taken away too fast.

 

He took the feather away and inspected it. There wasn’t a coppice from miles here. The black bird was known to nest in a forest, “Where did you get this?” He asked as he felt his eyebrows furrow.

 

“It was in a forest I visited,” the boy smiled and tried to grab the feather from the man’s hand but he moved his arm before he could make a move on it.

 

It wasn’t miles from here, at least the one that raked through his mind. His eyes widened as he stared at Maxen. Vicktor’s curious face hit him and it all made sense, “We’re going to the crew room, _now.”_

 

Maxen pouted but he quickly took his hand and left to a horse. They rode and never went back to the Slat again.

 

He picked a number and did another combination, “And locks are fickle things, Sara. Know why?” He asked as he turned to look at her. She shook her head and he smirked.

 

“Their easy to steal from,” he stated as the locked creaked and unbolted it. _Kerch_ was stacked on top of each other. It looked enough to pay for Moonguard, maybe even more. Sara pulled the pack from her back and they started filling it to the top.

 

Sara looked at her pack, “It’s enough for the heist?”

“Va, the only thing we need to do is to tell them about it. Assuming, we make it out here alive,” he considered with a slight tilt of his head. They slowly got up when they heard a flood of steps. The steps were urgent but there was more than a pair of feet. He cursed some random words in Kiyish and pulled Sara up. She looked ahead of her as he looked from behind. The only way to go down properly was jumping down without getting caught. That would idiotic considering that their broken ankles would prevent them to escape. He saw a red piece of cloth and he grabbed it, knowing who owned it. He tossed it to Sara and she caught it, putting it on to make sure it was given back in a time.

 

He took a solid guess about who was on the below floor. Hunters would be swarming him with pure joy. If Felicity didn’t properly do the job right, she’d be with them or better yet, dead.

 

His teeth gritted tightly enough for them to crack. He kneeled down with his hands on his head, surrendering hesitatingly. Sara looked at him in surprise, thinking that he’d fought all his life but he’s surrendering to hunters. He looked at her deadly in the eyes and said nothing. Before she could understand, Hunters flooded around them. He looked at the hunter in front of them and watched him tilt his head.

 

His eyes went to slits, “ _Slava._ ”

 

                                     ♛

 

He was used to torture.

 

Being in the business for this long, it got easier. From each punch, kick, and stab. He admitted to himself that it hurt but there was no point to show them. He remembered Vicktor saying,‘ _They feed on weakness, my boy.’_  The man punched him to the floor and he flew down to the ground. He spit out the blood that was seaming through his mouth. His deadly eyes met with the hunter’s but ended getting punched again. When Slava placed his own gun on his temple, Sara begged in Kiyish, “ _Radka!”_

 

He knew that it hurt her voice to yell but she couldn’t stop herself. When it became too much she started to whisper it like it was a prayer to her _Grisha_ Goddess. It didn’t matter how much she’d beg for, they wanted his blood and they’d get it one way or another. Slava whipped his head around to her in silent anger. He wanted to sneer at her for getting involved in this, “She has nothing to do with this.”

 

The Slava’s long blonde hair flowed as he whipped his hair back towards him. He started to hum and and pressed the revolver back on his temple, making Sara’s bone rattle in fright. Oliver didn’t move, he didn’t even blink when the hunter clicked on the hammer. They weren’t tied up but the hunter knew The Skull Embassy was right behind them. Hunters were yelling at them and some cheered that they finally caught him after he became infamously known. It was the ending they always wanted.  

 

“It’s been quite sometime, _Oliver_.” Slava said with an eerie grin. The hunters started to grow silent, ready for the show to start.

 

He looked around at the crowd and their excited faces and twinkled eyes made him sick. He didn’t say anything and earn another crack to the face. His eyes were seeing a flutter of colors between his eyes before he sat back up. The crowd cheered and yelled in victory.

 

“I always pictured the day of putting this bullet between your eyes,” he waved the gun around for good measure, “Just not in front of Skull Embassy. In the home that I ruined and all the shit in between. I almost feel bad about trapping you here. It must be hard for you. You know? With your father’s head eating a bullet to your little blonde’s friend,” he gestured to Sara, “And your dear old mother’s beautiful neck being slashed in her own bed.”

 

His body started to fill with pure rage. He clenched his fists as the image of snapping his neck taunted him, “Va, it was almost as sad when I murdered your wife in cold blood. I think we both have something in common with murdered loved ones,” he sneered at him. Slava’s face changed to pure rage. He immediately grabbed his shot up shoulder and _squeezed._ It burned like fire, spreading throughout his entire arm. He clenched his teeth and looked at him with a new sense of fiery.

 

The hunter didn’t know a little thing about how Oliver plays their game. _He cheats_ . His wife wasn’t really gone but he convinced her to leave Starling and never come back. Killing his wife wasn’t his intention but he was willing to give people a message to anyone that gets in his way. _No one is safe when playing with the devil_.

 

“I’ll put you in the hole you deserve,” he told him threateningly. Letting go of his arm, He placed the gun this time on his forehead.

 

Oliver stood up and looked at his brown pools, “I've already been buried before. You really think I’m afraid of dying again?” He told him with narrowed eyes and a thinned mouth. His heart was smothered in the dirt he kneeled on. In Fitherwick, Vicktor taught him to bury his innocence in the place that punctured it.

 

Oliver didn’t learn it at first. A year has gone passed in the Slat. When the air was warm and his fingers were itching to get space, he would go to the roof and stare at the moon. A girl would go to the rooftop as well at night. He always remembered how her pink lips would form into a sweet smile and the moon illuminated her light brown pools. He would leave and lay on his cot, reminiscing on that smile. He didn’t know what his feelings were but all he knew was that he wanted to continue to see her smile. And he did, for multiple nights as crimes raised and lowered. Multiple nights of laying on his cot and wondering how her lips tasted like. But Vicktor walked into the Slat with an extra wide smirk, “It’s time to show us your worth.”

 

He killed his first human in an alley. Butterflies fluttered around his belly as his fingers trembled. He wasn’t anymore older than forty and he owed one of The Crows. The man’s back was exposed as he tried to light his pipe. Oliver didn’t want to do this, he’s seen death around him but he was never the cause of it. If he didn’t, he would have no home to get back to when Vicktor kicks him out so he straightened his back and did what he was told. Oliver walked from behind when the man was more focused on his pipe and used his arms to his advantage.

 

He put it over his neck and tightened his grip. The man started to bend over and took Oliver with him. Oliver panicked a bit before he tried to squeeze his airway tighter. The man gasped and stood up, gripping on his arms as he sunk his fingernails on them. Oliver’s silently cried as it went into his skin, but he couldn’t move. As the air got sucked from the man, his body started to collapse. Oliver let go and took a breath. He looked at the body and his for a moment and pressed his hand against his mouth. _I did this,_ Oliver thought.

 

When he got to the Slat, he went straight to the rooftop and hoped his parents would forgive him. The brown haired girl padded on the roof and sat next to him. He looked at her and she smiled her sweet smile. He didn’t show any emotion and her smile was replaced with hurt. He couldn’t apologize for it, he was doing her a great favor to stay clear of him. She tried to touch his shoulder but he caught it and moved it away. She flinched as he shook his head and moved his head head away. The last thing he could remember was her hand slamming the window seal so hard the glass shattered.  

 

Slava considered it for a moment before saying, “One way to find out.”

 

His own revolver touched his forehead and the crowd began to cheer. Sara’s eyes widened as she started to struggle against a hunter’s grip. He looked up in the hunter’s eyes and watched him smile, “Goodbye bastard of Fitherwick.”

 

The crowd roared and it thundered in the air, “GOODBYE BASTARD OF FITHERWICK!”

 

Once he was going to pull the trigger, they all heard growls and thundering footsteps. They all looked behind them and saw Felicity and Axel running with all their might, from human gorgers. Axel looked frightened and Felicity looked determined. Felicity fell on the floor as Axel kneeled next to her. He yelled something but it was too far to hear it. The hunters grew silent as they watched the human gorgers. The human gorgers stopped and looked at them.

 

One of the hunters screamed, “GORGERS!” They sneered and charged. They ran towards them with all their might with different guns on their hands. The human gorgers growled loudly and charged at them, teeth showing showing. Bodies clashed together and blood started to drop on the ground. Oliver couldn’t hear it but he saw Felicity’s tired smile turn to a laugh.

 

Oliver smirked as he looked back up at the hunter. The hunter looked back at him and pulled the trigger. He expected to feel a small pinch in the head and the rest to go dark but a bullet zipped through and shot the hunter’s hand. Slava silently cried as he saw a gaping hole in his hand. Oliver whipped his head around and saw Tommy with his pistol raised, “Someone asked for some saving service?” He smirked and Nyssa had a look of anger as she looked forward to the other hunters. She made a gesture and Tommy tossed the gun and she caught it, running with a angry scream. Tommy looked at Oliver with an impressed grin and pointed at Nyssa, “I kind of like her style. COME ON YOU HUNTER SONS OF BITCHES!” He bellowed as he charged in the crowd.

 

Felicity got pulled up by Axel and she brought out a knife and surged through the crowd, adrenaline manifestly flowing in her veins. Axel zipped in the crowd after the rest, his cane in his hand.

 

Grabbing his revolver, he ran inside and dodged a human gorger and shot the hunter next to him. When his body dropped, Oliver fought off the human gorger. The gorger tried to bite his jugular but he got the first few shots into its belly. Oliver walked further and picked some bullets from his pocket. As a hunter tried to attack him, Axel hit him with the handle part of his cane and the hunter kneeled with a grunt before Felicity slit the his throat.

 

After he finished reloading, he shot the human gorger that was running towards them. Nyssa tossed the gun to Sara and she caught it, and made a few shots before Nyssa finished it with a kick. It seemed the only thing they could get along with was battles. When they fought, it was natural between them. Like they belonged together side by side, fighting for their survival.

 

Tommy shot a few shots and as he fumbled for more bullets, Felicity propelled herself from his shoulder and kicked one of the hunters in the temple. The hunter’s eyes rolled back as Felicity kneeled with heavy breaths and touched her wound. When he finished reloading he looked at her with an annoyed face, “Must you show off?!” Then he smiled and pulled her up in a hug. He pulled the trigger to a human gorger that was running toward Felicity’s back. They released their grip on each other.

 

“This is what we know, Tommy,” She stated with shrug and smiled sadly. He touched her shoulder briefly before they separated and Oliver is shooting two pairs of human gorgers and hunters with four rounds. Fighting was what all of them knew.

 

When Oliver saw Slava try to run away, he reloaded his gun swiftly and shot his shoulder. Slava crumpled to the ground from the force and Oliver walked to him. Slava pummeled him to ground and started to punch him until the lights started to appear between his eyes again. Slava stood up and  picked up the gun, but Oliver kicked his legs in before he could even aim. The gun flew out of his grip and grunted as Oliver punched him with the gun once it went back in his hands.

 

Slava tried to get up again but he punched the hunter again with his revolver, his face whipping down to the floor. Oliver looked at him,“ _Beg._ ”

 

The hunter’s hands went up and trembled at under his mercy, “What is it you want?!” His voice cracked.

 

Oliver’s eyes went to slits as he got closer, “ _Fucking_ beg.”

 

“Plea- PLEASE! I’m sure we could make an agreement to your liking.”

 

Oliver smirked and put his leg against the hunter’s chest, “What's my name?”

 

The hunter grunted and his hands trembled even more, “ _I can’t-”_

 

“SAY IT!” He yelled it and it crackled against the air. It was easy to fall into the role. The boy that became a killer and the man that’s soul was lost to war.

 

“Oliver Queen, bastard of Fitherwick!” He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. Oliver knew how it felt to break in the hands of the enemy. How weak he seemed to the rest of his gang. It probably broke his soul in two.

 

He heard footsteps come close to him and he knew who they were. The entire crew stood there next to him as Oliver had his fun.

 

“Anything you want for the arrangeme-” but he was cut off my Oliver.

 

“No.”

 

Slava sputtered, “How do you mean?”

 

“Give the King a message for me,” Oliver leaned in close.

 

The hunter couldn’t do anything but listen to his words carefully. Either that or die.

 

His pocket watch chimed.

****

**_ Ten Chimes_**

 

Oliver smiled fully, all blood in his teeth, “Say The Crows are coming for him,” he said and before the hunter got another word in, he hit him once more with his revolver, knocking him out to his last vision being all six of them, all chaotic, staring at him with look of determination.

 

                                    ♛

 

The ship swayed as it continued through the canals up to Sulner. The familiar scent of dirty dishes hit too close to home. As they left The South, they watched in small round window, the wall being sealed completely. Oliver knew that once it was closed, his entire past would be sealed with it. His Ma and Pa were holding hands, staring at him as they pass through Sulner. He clenched his fists around his pocket watch. He looked away and sat down on the floor. Everyone did the same thing, accessing all their damages,  physically and emotionally. 

 

He pulled his suit jacket off and took a look at the bullet wound. He knew that it would get infected immediately after all the time he hasn’t taken care of it. Tommy sat next to him and looked at his wound, “Woah! Seems like we’re twins,” he pulled his suit jacket and showed Oliver’s his. Tommy gave him a small grin as he watched Oliver give him an annoyed face, “Too soon?”

 

Felicity’s stolen uniform was on the floor and her shirt was uncovering her stomach. They looked good for a stab wound but bad for a bruise. She winced as she touched it. Her lip was cut and the corner of her eyebrow was bloody. Something urged him to walk there and talk to her but he stopped himself. He doesn’t know what he would do if he was there.

 

Sara was sitting on some random cargo, next to different piles of _Kerch_. She bit her lip as she switched some of the piles around. Axel crossed his path and went to Felicity. He leaned a bit on his cane as he said a few things to her. Felicity put her shirt down and smiled softly but as he said more, it dropped quickly. Axel went into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and Felicity grabbed it and unfolded it. Her eyes stared at the paper. She didn’t move, completely frozen from the things on it.

 

Oliver didn’t want to question it. He padded to Nyssa. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, “We still have a deal.”

 

Oliver saw who she was staring at. Sara was in thought as she made another pile of _Kerch,_ “Change of plans.”

 

Nyssa shoulders tensed, “What kind of change?”

 

“Sara’s great use to me. And with the plan we’re trying to pull off, we’re going to need as much power as we could get. So I’ll tell you this,” Oliver moved to look her in the eye, “You help me with this, and you go to Hablea a free woman with extra _Kerch_ in your pocket.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Two million,” he stated, tilting his head to watch the interest light up in her eyes.

 

Nyssa uncrossed her arms, “I simply give you Moonguard Courts blueprints and I’m a free woman?” She wanted to confirm it. He knew the hesitation.

 

He nodded and Nyssa looked down to the floor, “I’ll consider it.”

 

Oliver nodded and walked back to the middle. He observed all of them, battered and bruised, “You are all wondering why all that _Kerch_ is necessary,” he said aloud, bringing in their attention.

 

They all were silent but he felt their eyes on him, “I got an offer for Six million to take someone out of Moonguard.”

 

Tommy looked at him attentively, “Who?”

 

“The King’s son,” their were gasps. It made sense, “He knows something valuable that could ruin all of Starling.”

 

The King’s son went to jail not to long ago. He had heard about it but he thought it was just a rumor. But one of the Councilman gave him an offer. He showed him the example of what the son could do. They locked him up in a place that was meant for wanted criminals of Starling.

 

“Oliver if we do this, this would be going to war with the King,” Axel said nervously.

 

“Then we go to war,” he told him.

 

Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m in.”

 

They whipped back to see Felicity holding a paper of a woman on it, “Even if my Ma isn’t involved, I still need to find John. He’s out there, Tommy,” she told him.

 

Tommy’s eyes furrowed before smirking, “Well, I guess that means I’m in too. Since I don’t have anything better to do,” he muttered the last part a bit.

 

“Kidnapping his son and fighting against an army that’s unstoppable. What could go wrong?” Axel’s hand rubbed his face and stood up with with a worried frown.

 

Everyone looked at everyone and saw their nodding heads and worried faces. They looked to Nyssa and she hesitated before nodding as well.

 

They all looked back to the bastard of Fitherwick. His body was free from his suit jacket, but he was wearing a devilish grin, “Well, I guess we have a war to start, _Crows._ ”

  



	10. Harsh Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Party People! How is everyone?  
> It's been WAY too long so I greatly apologize for that!  
> Anyway here's another chapter!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pleasurable Reading!

 

The days have finally begun to warm.

 

The nights weren’t as cold before. Felicity was surely relieved for it. Different shades of color of flowers started to bloom. She watched them spread out of the porthole of the ship in easy interest. Felicity didn’t really need a window to see it. She could just simply recognize the change by the heat against her shoulders and the sweat that traced down her back.

 

Such an easy observation on her count but with Oliver wrapping the bandage around her stomach, it was difficult not to notice them. He made the butterflies in her belly flitter and twirl. He didn’t even know it. His hands were soft against her skin, brushing his knuckles on it as he put on the bandage and he never knew.

 

After the second time he bandaged her, she forced him to sit and wait until she finished bandaging him. Of course, it resulted with rolled eyes and a sneer. But Felicity wouldn’t back down from him. Eventually, he gave up on arguing about it and just let her do what she wanted. He easily thought that it was just her returning the favor. Was that all? Felicity could not have been sure. He was different for her as she was different for him.

 

She couldn’t shake the facts that were told to her. Axel told her that her Ma was a breaker of the law. Felicity couldn’t believe it. All those years of thinking that her mother wouldn’t be proud of her because she turned into a shadow, all those nights she’d cry on random cots in shame and guilt for killing someone with her blade were for nothing. Her Ma had probably done that and a lot worse.

 

The picture of her face was staring at her on the piece of paper and she wanted to wonder: _What crime did she commit? Would she still be a criminal if she was alive?_ She didn’t even think she would want those questions answered. Ever since Felicity was born, she was a delinquent in the law’s eyes.

 

She could imagine their conversations about her, their words pounding on her skull, _“Any baby from a criminal is criminal no doubt about it. Think about all the tricks they’d teach them before they’re even able to walk, boy? They all turn to killers. Every last one of them.”_

 

Her gut soured, Her eyes blazed, and her teeth clenched. Oliver tapes too closely on her wound. She starts to move away from the pain, “Stop squirming.” He told her.

 

She rolled her eyes and tried to stay still as long as she could. When he finished, he took off his suit coat and laid it down on the cot. His shoulders rolled as he sat on the cot, turning his body around and unbuttoned some of his shirt down for her to see his shoulder. She grabbed some of the water and splashed it gently on the wound.

 

It’s been a good amount of hours since the South happened. The sun was out and it peered through the small windows, heat spreading out to the tips of her toes, her bruise starting to itch from the forced healing Sara gave to her abdomen.

 

“What’s next?” She asked, her voice raspy from the lack of use of it.

 

“The hunter’s know that I have a brother. We go to the Crew Room and take him to The Barrel,” he told her. She wrapped a bandage on his wound and started to tape on his fair skin.

 

“All this time, the King had the hunters under his sleeve. Even called them all the Blood Dynasty.”

 

“Everything we do now is going to be watched closely. From the Pistol Gang to The Slat.”

 

“Why would Tommy’s gang be watching us?” She asked, oblivious to the news that was already heard.

 

“Tommy’s gang were the idiots that raided us,” he told her, making her stop taping all together.

 

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes. Those men, the ones that she had killed, were people she considered family. The only thing that would make them betray him would be _Kerch._ Tommy’s shameful looks when he glanced at her all made sense. She believed that they did it for their families. That stabbing her wasn’t purely betrayal, it was for survival. It didn’t make her feel any better. But maybe it should’ve.

 

“And you have a plan for that?” She asked him, staring at the crumpled paper on the cot.

 

“Kill each and every one of them with my bare hands,” Oliver stood up with clenched fists.

 

She knew how he felt, that urge for murder to every person that made their lives harder than it should have been.

 

Wraith is a word that she’d hoped to never hear again. It haunted her dreams with the thought of her blade in her palms as the dead bodies she’s killed, toppled together in rows. The fierce feeling of guilt surged through her gut and she blew a breath. She always reminded herself that the things she had done were for survival. She will always long to be in those woods again, running around with Tommy with a bright oblivious grin.

 

“Maybe we’ll get a happy ending.” She remembered his whisper on the bed, staring at the ceiling with ushered tears as the death of their parents, their burning village dawned on them.

 

“Someday.” He promised to her.

Being that person was the only way to get her vengeance against those Councilmen. When she became a farmer, she made that part of her retire. But it was back and it came back _full force_. Did she have to have a happy ending that only leads to death?

 

“I didn’t want this for myself,” Felicity whispered softly as her Ma’s wanted picture stared at her.

 

“Nobody would want this kind of life thrown at them,” Oliver stated, looking forward in the window.

 

“Then why did we get it?” She couldn’t help but ask. Felicity didn’t know who she was truly asking anymore.

 

Oliver smirked without any happiness or sadness, knowing that he came to terms with that darkness long ago, “We’re just unlucky.”

 

She didn’t want to believe that but as her Ma’s unsmiling face looked back at her, she suddenly wanted to forget anything about that conversation. It wasn’t just because they were hurtful to her. Because she thinks with the way her mother looked through the paper, she must’ve thought the same thing.

 

And that burned through Felicity’s bones the most.

 

 ♛ 

 

The rest of the voyage back was silent.

 

Tommy didn’t have his normal jokes and smiles. He would just stay in his corner of the world, unloading and reloading his pistols. She assumed he wanted to prepare for the world hunting them down. Axel was sitting next to him, messing with the top of his cane nervously.

 

Sara was testing her magic, trying to learn new tricks since the days seemed to get longer. Nyssa was never with her, but she always was somewhat close enough to keep an eye on her. An intense gleam that Felicity hasn’t seen before.

 

Oliver was checking his pocket watch, strategically messing with the sleeve of his suit. After the moment they shared a couple days back, he didn’t bother to mutter another. He must’ve been planning things that don’t require the other five of them.

 

Felicity was at a loss for words. She put her red cloak back on and ached for another moment with her blades again. Her wound was healing well with the help of Sara and Oliver’s patching. Passing the time, she would observe all of them.

 

He snapped the pocket watch closed, “We’re here.”

 

The ship came to a halt as everyone got prepared. Axel took a hold of her shoulder and squeezed. Felicity briefly smiled, not bothering to tell him that she’s fine because she wasn’t. She just stepped out the ship, holding one of the sheaths for her blades. Unfortunately for the rest of them— trying to walk out of the ship but came to a quick hold as the movement stopped—her body was too frozen from the bodies and blood that was on the ground of the Abandoned.

 

Buildings were blown to shades of black. The color red flooded the ground like they were streams. _Destruction everywhere we go,_ Felicity thought to herself with sorrow.

 

“Felicity?” Someone questioned before she heard a sharp intake of their breaths. They all looked at the bodies and the splash of blood everywhere on the ground. Flashes of the man’s smell of whiskey and hot white pain zipped through her so hastily that she had to balance herself with a careful wince.

 

“We caused this,” Felicity just stated quietly, her accent lingering in the air. She watched some of the innocent people cry at the bodies that burned from the explosion and walked down Venzor Harbor with a chill against her spine.

 

Some men and woman all held a horse for them to take and they took them and hopped on each mare. Felicity kept her focus as they got out of that city, pleading the Saints that was the last time she causes that kind of destruction again.

 

 

♛ 

 

Maxen always had this twinkle in his green pools. He came running towards them, grinning innocently as the others spread out of the Crew Room. It makes Felicity question if he knows Oliver’s line of work. His dirty brown hair breezes as he ran towards them, “Felicity! Ôasha!” He called happily as his arms wrapped around them.

 

Felicity smiled gently as she patted his shoulder. Oliver froze as he looked at her with an intense glint in his blue eyes. She felt heat flood over her body as Tommy raised her blades in question. She just nodded and let the smell of trees and pine cones hit her nose as Maxen backed up with a smile.

 

“How’s my little warrior?” She questioned as Tommy handed her blades to her hands. She silently thanked him as she let her fingers brush against the symbol for a few moments, feeling like herself again. If Oliver saw it, he didn’t question it.

 

Maxen grinned wider than before, “It’s wonderful! I got some practice with the weapon you gifted me. I want to show you some of the things I can do now!”

 

Felicity raised her eyebrows as she put her blades back in their sheaths, “Since your my second-hand man, I think it’s time I give you an actual weapon and start training with that.”

 

He looked at her with hopeful glittering eyes, “Oh if you could please, Änja.”

 

Felicity’s tilted her head in curiosity, “What’s that mean, boy?”

 

“Protector,” Oliver translated darkly. He didn’t elaborate before he kneeled down and placed his hands on the lad’s shoulders. He said something in their foreign tongue to make Maxen nod and run up the stairs, pounding on the steps as it echoed through the Crew Room.

 

“No time to waste,” Oliver murmured harshly enough to make Felicity’s tongue turn sour. He didn’t look at her as he walked around and took the things that seemed to be important to him. Eventually, he was finished with the first floor and went on the second with Maxen.

 

Felicity took her blades and tested the weight with a swift wave in the air. She smiled sadly with the remainder of John in her weapons. The man had told her that Diggle was alive, but she wouldn’t forgive herself if he was barely living.

 

She knew that John had a family somewhere in Blackhill long ago, but was taken from him.

When they were still farmers in Loordom’s Farm, John would always tell small stories of his family. He would talk about his wife screaming at him when she was a couple months pregnant with little John. He would talk about a sweet shared kiss between his wife and him when little John was born. His heart was seemingly completely full when he talked about having little John in his arms the first time.

 

The way he talked about them was just so happy and loving. Felicity almost thought he was just telling her fibs to cheer her up before the founders stripped that bare, making every word they make not worth talking at all.

 

 _Be alright_ , she thought to herself as she wavered her blade with more strength, _John be alright_.

 

“Training for a war I don’t know about?” Tommy teased as he walked to her, reloading his gun with swift silence.

 

“In all of the years I’ve known you, Tommy,” she started as she pressed one of the knives against her palm, “You _never_ blame yourself for things you couldn’t control. Especially out there,” Felicity told him with a quick tilt towards the door. She said what was on her mind for the entire journey there. She knew guilt. It was the closest thing she had when her village burned and Tommy was taken from her.

 

Tommy unloaded his gun tersely, taking all of the contents out before putting them back in again, “None of those complications ever involved you.”

 

She placed her knives back in their sheaths smoothly. That surprised her…

“ _Tommy_ ,” She said in shock.

 

“When we first reunited, the first thought I had was since I finally found you after so long, I was happy to finally have you beside me doing missions and whatever shit the gang required me to do. I thought that we could do anything and no one could stop us,” Tommy said bitterly, unloading his gun more quickly than before, “But when I saw you in Oliver’s arms, _bleeding_ , I suddenly realized that we weren’t invincible. _You’re_ not invincible.”

 

“In truth, I never expect to be alive,” Felicity tells him. She always knew that with heists and missions she probably wouldn’t make it with her heart still intact.

 

Tommy looked at her with pained eyes.

 

“I’m serious, Tommy,” she had an edge to her voice, “Ever since the village burned, I know that people we see every day could be ghosts in a blink of an eye,” she told him quietly. The memory of the blackbird fluttering its wings haunted her mind. All her life, she’s never seen such a creature that could fly. Her mother always told her that means that death will cross her path when she goes to it. She knew when Maxen asked her to accompany him back to Fitherwick, death would creep and crawl to take her soul. Felicity was always running from death as she grew up. It wouldn’t be a surprise to her if it finally caught her.

 

“I always wanted to protect you with my life,” He placed his gun in the back of his pocket. He looked at her with a sad grin.

 

Felicity gave him a small smile, “And I love you all the more for it.”

 

Tommy’s eyes flickered to the floor. Felicity knew that he would understand with some time, “So that’s it? I just have to accept the fact that living is not necessarily your number one priority?”

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, “Tommy, if death catches me,” Felicity took it upon herself to narrow her eyes at him, “I want you to accept it and don’t take the guilt I know you’ll try to take. I want you to bury it in the dirt as deep as you can,” she told him furiously.

 

He just nodded slowly and Felicity dropped her hand off his shoulder. She took a breath and held her bandaged stomach with a small wince. Tommy opened his mouth but a man from Tommy’s gang came in the Crew Room with two familiar men behind him. She could only recognize it from the way his eyes flashed as he looked at Tommy for a brief moment.

 

He walked into the room as he held a paper in his hand, staring at Felicity when he walked past her. His eyes had a brown glow while his bearded mouth formed into a smirk. She felt her whole body shiver as she tightened her grip on her knives in their sheaths. Just one wrong move and she’d have all of their blood on the floor.

 

Her breath got caught as he sat down with the other men and ordered their drinks. Nyssa was behind the bar tending to their drinks with tense shoulders. She must’ve seen the tension between them.

 

Tommy grabbed her arm to move, but she stood frozen as Axel and Sara tensely walked slowly toward the stairs, “I wouldn’t do that,” the man told them with a deep voice, grabbing his cup and sipped his drink, letting the whole room rise and flutter by his visit.

 

His men’s eyes flickered to Axel and Sara. They looked at him in anger as he waved his hand to make his men sit down at the bar. Tommy’s eyes went over their bodies and grabbed his gun from his back pocket, aiming right at the man’s head, “Tell me exactly why this bullet shouldn’t be lodged in your brain.”

 

“Because once the gun goes off, Hunters will be flooding in and I don’t think they’d be willing to chat as I am.” the man told him smugly. Tommy’s lips folded in anger as he pressed the gun more against the man’s face. Axel moved to the window and grabbed the veil, pushing the material enough to catch a glimpse of outside. He wasn’t lying. Hunters were around the Crew Room acting normally like Fitherwick interested them. The tourists didn’t think much of it, trying to casually make conversation about the town. Hunters knew that one noise from them, they’d start putting bullets in bodies. Axel drew back the veil with a grimace.

 

Sara came closer towards them, “What did you want to chat about?”

 

He started to smile sharply at Felicity, “We want something more than this.”

 

She felt a zap go through her wound as she sneered at him. She knew he was talking about the Blood Dynasty. A time period that would only involve murder and death to innocent lives.

 

Felicity was having enough of this conversation. She walked up to him and slid her blade in the man’s throat. His eyes went wide as his blood dropped to the floor. She took it out of his throat, putting the blade back in place. It was brisk, quickly over before she truly began.

 

Before the men behind him made a move, Sara raised her hands and squeezed harshly. They made a face as their hands found their chest and fell back to the chairs, crimson spilling out of their mouths.

 

Tommy grabbed the man’s face as he choked on his own blood, “I hope you have fun in hell, Nicholas. I’ll see you there,” he told him with such a fire in his eyes that it burned around the room. He threw his body, making Axel slide on his knees to clutch Nicholas before it echoed out of the Crew Room. He lowered the body to the floor gently, taking a breath that no Hunters came barging in that second.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Axel hissed, his wide eyes falling to Tommy. Tommy clenched his hand around his gun, shaken up from the betrayal. He’d considered the gang like family, all of them. Felicity was just surprised he had mentioned himself going to hell. She didn’t know where that came from. He was even more religious than she was.

 

“We need to go,” Nyssa whispered, padding out of the bar and up the stairs. They all went her, trying to carefully run upstairs without making a loud amount of thumping. Oliver was watching his pocket watch with his hand on the curtain, revealing some Hunters walking around the building with a monstrous glint in their eyes. Maxen was biting his lips as he observed all of them come in.

 

Oliver grabbed his revolver and looked at the pocket watch, getting his thoughts cleared. Maxen played with his wooden spear in his hand, fumbling around it nervously. Felicity kneeled before him, grabbing his nervous hand.

 

“Remember when we were under the trees?” She asked him quietly. Tears threatened to rain down his cheeks but he nodded shakily.

“Va, and you must remember the bad people that were trying to do very bad things,” she looked at him in the eye. He gave his brother a worried glance and nodded, his green pools flickering back to her blues. Oliver looked at them as he raised his gun near his face.

 

“They’re back trying to do bad things again?” Maxen wondered, gripping on his hold of her hands. Felicity’s eyes peered at Oliver, nodding as he aimed at the glass. Nyssa went behind Tommy as they lined up against the window, “Oh what will we do, Änja?” Tears fell down his cheeks, making her wipe them off with her fingers.

 

She couldn’t answer that because she was too busy putting her body over his as the glass shattered. The blast zipped through the entire building, easily catching everybody’s attention.

Nyssa tested the ledge first, trying to find her ground before shaking her head. Tommy started to grab their packs and threw them to Nyssa. She caught them and put them on the ground, letting them fall from the second floor. They all, one by one, went to the ledge and dropped down the building, looking like smugglers of all kinds. They all knew that it was the complete opposite.

 

Felicity went on the ledge, taking Maxen’s palm before she jumped onto the ground in a quick roll over the cement. She felt her bruises retaliate against her but she ignored it. There’s no more time to complain. She raised her arms and Maxen leaped from the building, clenching his eyes in fright. She caught him with ease, running to the horses before the Hunters could see them.

 

They found their horses and galloped until the sun began to set. Maxen’s body was leaned against her, breathing softly as sleep took over him. She followed the other horses to the streets, smelling the dirty dish scent from the canals. Oliver began to slow until she saw his face. He was always more pensive as he rode his horse. Something lingered in her mind, “I want to ask you something.”

 

He didn’t make any face to make her afraid to ask, “Does Maxen truly know who you are?” The air shifted as he looked at her with his intense blues.

 

“He knows what haunts these alleyways and roads. He knows that a monster lives in every place they can find,” Oliver informed her, turning his head away as he observed the evening sky. His deep voice cut through the warming air. She was beginning to think Oliver’s harsh voice is just how he says his words naturally.

 

“Have you ever _killed_ in front of him?” Felicity was almost afraid to ask. She had killed in front of him in those woods. Maxen killed for her in those woods, looking at her with his innocent green eyes. It starts to make her think in circles.

 

Oliver glanced at her, “When someone knows your already a monster, there’s no point doing every monstrous thing in front of them.”

 

Felicity didn’t have a response to that. She felt a shiver going through her entire body. Felicity looked away from him, knowing he was looking at her with a terrifying smirk. She wasn’t afraid of the smile itself. She was afraid that deep down in her soul, she disagrees with him. Oliver knew it with the way her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She didn’t believe it because she wants to do monstrous things in front of those Council Men. She wanted to show them what they created when they decided to starve the South. She wanted to see them suffer as they watched others suffer too.

 

“The Wraith got your tongue, Felicity?”

 

She galloped up ahead without another word.

 

  ♛ 

 

East Bow was made by monsters.

 

They worked in the buildings and walked on the roads. They were worked by men in tightly fitted suits with guns, people of any size hiding in alleyways that take people away at night, and crazy charming folk talking and walking around the sidewalks. It was run by all of the monsters. Eventually, it wasn’t called East Bow anymore. They call it The Barrel.

 

She remembered walking on the rooftops, finding small jobs to make a living. Jobs that urged her to kill smugglers that stole some merchandise from stores, card players that scam their customers, or rich people that chose to get on the wrong side of business.

 

Riding her horse in The Barrel, she studied the buildings and her belly coiled. Wind always blew past Loordom’s Farm, breezing against her as she shoveled weeds out. It always blew against as she stood on the rooftops of Fitherwick, watching over the town. When the wind tries to pass The Barrel, it always shrinks away from the place.

 

Oliver didn’t look afraid of being around there, simply because he grew up consuming all of it as a child. Felicity wouldn’t know where she’d be if she didn’t get out of East Bow. It always had its way of making the innocent grow dark.

 

She felt a presence crawl at her shoulder. Glancing at the dark alleyways, she saw nothing buts it’s black walls. When she felt it claw at her skin, her eyes narrowed. It only took a moment to realize that it was the other shadows that lived among The Barrel. Felicity wasn’t the only silhouette in this town. She was always aware of them like a second skin. They would claw at her to leave, to save herself before the shadows swallowed her whole as it did to them.  

 

“This place always gives me the worst feeling,” said Tommy, shifting his body with an antsy flick of his fingers.

 

She took a breath as they continued on the road, the horses clicking their heels on the cracked ground. They followed Oliver toward the edges of The Slat.

 

Maxen began to stir against her chest. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked around them, “We’re back home, Ôasha?”

 

Oliver’s entire body froze. She didn’t know if it was the words that were spoken to him or he had the same crawling feeling she had. He didn’t say anything for a few moments before, “Yes, we are home.”

 

They stopped in front of The Slat, hopping off their horses and taking everything they had inside. Felicity looked at the criminals drinking with _kerch_ laying on tables. Women in revealing dresses walked along the floor with flirty smirks as they passed them. A man with pale golden hair smirked at Oliver. He wore his grin like people would wear their masks. Yet, she saw the tiniest glint of curiosity in his dark pools as his eyes flickered to all of them.

 

“Vicktor,” Oliver acknowledged, clenching his fist tightly enough for blood to pierce the air.

 

It only made him smirk more, “ _Welcome home_.”

 

 


	11. Seeking Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of shadows, underground brawls, and a new old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Slat. Where your darkest desires come true.
> 
> Pleasurable Reading!

 

No matter how much of a blur the Slat could be, the people were the ones that were indistinguishable. As a young girl, she passed down these streets with a blade and fiery eyes. The nights were always were the most alive with its sketchy salesmen running down the sidewalks with sudden new jobs, corrupt card players inviting them in casinos for a swift game, and young kids looking for a throat to slash to please their gang leaders. Felicity loved to soak it in, looking for a place that made her feel more of a ghost since her mother’s death.

Being back didn’t leave her a whisper of unease she thought it would. It left behind a dark energy settling in her gut as it past by. It happened so fast in the past that she just let it, basking in it like a marshy bath. Despite living in East Bow for a time, she never found herself visiting the Slat.

She had to admit that it threw her off. She expected the people to past by them. She expected everything about them seem normal. She didn’t expect to be watched by every person in the main floor with interest.

They examine them with hungry eyes and hands around their weapons. Soft whispers rose from the crowd. Men near the walls tensed and the women sitting on their laps wearing long dresses were looking at the people before them in desire. She immediately straightened her spine, clenching her palms around her knives.

Folk who come to this place always had a different story to tell. Business men wear lavish suits to hide their dark secrets, Assassins have bullet residue underneath their fingernails, and card players unfailingly have a deck of cards in their pockets.

They give them fibs, short tales of the hero or rogue to let the folk of East Bow decide who they are or can be. Such stories still had something in common. Something that always seemed to be the most truthful of their stories. Death and loss.

 _The devil’s greatest power,_ she thought as her eyes traveled towards the marbled stairs. Little kids were sitting on them with guns attached to their hips. They were no more than Felicity’s age when her village burned. Just kids. They narrowed their eyes at her as she watched them, trying to grasp how they fell into this business. She could only imagine the horrors they have seen, the hard choices they made to live on the streets of The Barrel.

Her fingers moved to her cloak, letting the fabric uncover her knives attached to her hip as the symbol glinted from the lantern light. The kids’ eyes traveled down to her knives and looked up with their heads high. She showed them that she understood. The pain of being forced to grow up to that kind of life.

Felicity gave them a slight nod. They nodded back. It wasn’t from sudden respect. It was from understanding. Her belly coiled at the thought of killing at their age. She remembered a faint smell of blood lingering on her fingers and the oil paint underneath her fingernails. When the thought of her first kill becomes stronger, the haunting smell of oil paint always seemed to be coating her nose.

Vicktor Mikhail walked closer to them, narrowing his eyes and he assessed them. The crowd’s murmurs began to quiet. Oliver’s blazing pools tracked his every move, giving him a bit of warning as he hid Maxen underneath his body.

She felt a crawl at her back but didn’t bother to turn around. She knew that it would be impossible to find them with all the folk in the room. How she wanted to take on the challenge. But she stood as still as stone as Vicktor continued to eye them. The shadows must’ve knew something she didn’t. _They must feel smug,_ Felicity thought darkly.

Felicity looked down to the floor with narrowed eyes as Vicktor began to speak. “I see you’ve brought some guests,” his accent was heavy against his tongue.

Felicity couldn’t easily recognize his accent. She didn’t know whether she was supposed to be angered that she couldn’t tell where he’s from, or be impressed that he made his own voice a mystery of its own.

Felicity’s pools flickered back as Maxen’s face peaked through Oliver’s body and looked at the gang leader in wonder. His look was curiously dangerous. He shouldn’t be curious about the ways of a monster. That look will get them in trouble, she’s sure of it. Oliver grabbed Maxen’s hand and hid more of the lad’s face again, making Vicktor’s curious glinting pools fall to Maxen’s hidden face with a small grin.

Oliver looked at him. He didn’t have any expression that gave her an idea of what he was thinking, “Va.” He had the voice of death and it gave some unexpected thrill in her spine.

Everyone’s murmurs in the crowd had silenced. Their faces were scrunched as they looked at them in trepidation. Their worry buzzed through the Slat,. Oliver and Vicktor knew it. Why very much alarm? She tightened her hold against her knives, expecting the worst of nights.

Finally Vicktor hid behind his greatest mask, his smile. “Well, the hell we waiting on? Lets get them fed and properly clothed!”

It happened like a snap of a neck, swiftly cracking in place as the moment between them shattered.

♛

There was an itch waiting to be scratched. Her brain was as restless as the bees she finds in Loordom’s Farm, buzzing and whispering. She wanted it to anger her. She wanted to be angry. At least when she felt that fire in her chest, it was familiar.

She forced herself to calm when she heard a couple of thumps from below. They slowly melted into a slow rhythm that made her question the events happened down there.

**Thump.**

**Slam.**

**Groan.**

**Thump.**

**Slam.**

**Groan.**

**Roar.**

Eventually her mind started to climb and her leg was bouncing heavy enough for the people below to hear. Would it hurt to down there? Vicktor wouldn’t mind if she saw it? She slammed her hand on the bed, slipping out of bed and into her new clean clothes, the soft fabric tugging against her flesh.

After Vicktor announced his peace, people swarmed around them. They all separated and each got a room, bringing trays of food and stacks of fabrics to wear. She got a woman with sleek brown hair and black swirling pools named Malina. Her purple gown was tightly wrapped around her waist like a sheath.

She told her different stories as she measured her up with her eyes. Felicity easily let her talk her ear off.

“Oliver lived here as long as I remember. He used to talk so much when he was young, telling stories of the South. That was before he killed his first man, he stopped telling stories or talking. Or at least to people besides Vicktor.” Malina told her, throwing up a long black gown against her chest.

“Wear dresses, Felicity?” She asked as a piece of thread wrapped around her finger.

“I haven’t worn them since a young girl.” Felicity commented. She threw the gown on the cotton sheets.

“Didn’t like gowns?”

“I lived in the woods.”

The woods was all she had known after her village’s death. She would place muck on her face to become it, hunting for rabbits and wolves that would pass by the couple twigs that was home. At night, she prayed to the Saints that Hunters won’t catch her. She would take journeys to Tommy’s orphanage, sleeping on the cot with him until the sun rises. Then she would be gone, becoming the woods once again.

Malina gave a silent understanding, “ _Oh_.”

Silence grew between them. After farming, being in the woods, and getting stabbed, she didn’t mind it.

The building was booming with excitement as she walked down the stairs. The thumps got louder each time she took a step. When she saw what caused the commotion, her breath was caught.

People of different shapes and sizes surrounded before them, cheering and throwing their _kerch_ high in the air. Some were wearing masks to cover their all of their faces except their eager eyes. Others were just enjoying the entertainment of bruised bodies thrashing around each other.

The stench of blood lingered and bared the air as her body guided her through the lower floor. She started to wonder if the place ever quiets at anytime during the day.

Two men were surrounding each other, studying and narrowing their eyes before they made their next strike. Simply, they were animals, trying to find a weakness to bite off with their teeth. And the crowd loved it.

“Felicity! You here to watch?” asked Malina, offering a free space for her.

Felicity moved closer to her with narrowed eyes as she watched more of the scene. There stood before her were two men, one with a heavy belly and another with sleek black tresses flowing down his broad and battered shoulders, surrounding against the floor with determined glances from the crowd.

The sleek black haired-man spat on the floor. The heavy bellied man threw another punch. The man barely jerked away before the heavy bellied man got his fist in. She slowly tried to watch for a familiar face. That’s when she saw him. Tommy was messing with his pistols, watching the crowd become alive with a look of attentiveness.

The crowd grew jittery and started to chant, “IT’S TIME FOR THE FEAST! UNLEASH THE BEAST!”

Soon after, Malina joined the crowd. Their voices were electrified. Their frantic howling and laughter had the extremity for disaster. “HIS BLOOD COMES FROM THE EAST! TEAR THEIR LIMBS APART, THE BEAST!”

She heard a monstrous growl into the electrified air. A hound started to come to view with sharp slobbered teeth and it’s brutal brown fur skin, searching around for its prey. But someone’s mere presence pulled it from tearing their limbs apart for breakfast. It was a blond man with a polished belt as his chest laid bare. The crowd swarmed and bellowed, “BEAST! BEAST! BEAST!”

The sharp mouthed dog obeyed and fell beneath the shadows to have the crowd’s attention fall to the blond man. He had sharp brown eyes with a cruel mouth. His body wasn’t as battered as the men before them but it was just as brutal. He walked up, the crowd silencing with fascination.

“That’s Nikolai,” said Tommy behind her. “He’s the one to help us.”

The men’s sweat splashed on the floor, their faces battered with thousands of bruises. It was quite freighting that they could continue in the condition they were in. One of the men grabbed the other’s shoulder and slammed his knee into Nikolai’s face. Nikolai groaned from the intensity, wiping the running blood from his nose.

“Help us from what?” Felicity asked, looking behind to see his green eyes. They were masked with an intense glint.

“Oliver said we need something from him.”

“What would we need from _him_?” She questioned as her eyes widened. Felicity silently hoped it wasn’t anything to do with the brawl.

“Trying to figure that out,” He quipped, flicking something around his pistol. He quickly observed the battle and soon, she did too.

It’s like Nikolai has done it for years. With the way his eyes closed briefly before masking the pain from the hit, his hands clenching as his lips dripped a dark crimson on his body.

“This happens every night?” She couldn’t help but ask Malina.

“Da, it always start in the latest of nights. As the moon rises, Vicktor brings in the BEAST to fight them. If BEAST is defeated, they get a reward. _Kerch,_ a girl, or anything else they desire. You just fight for it.”

She didn’t know that Vicktor would agree to do something that vile. Of course, she couldn’t expect anything less from a man that thinks that any business is just business. She surely understood more of why Oliver left East Bow so hastily. Maxen didn’t deserve a kind of environment that involved business and torture. He deserved watching the trees in fascination and praying to birds he finds.

The crowd roared as the blonde man punched the sleek black hair man and bellied gentleman to the ground. More _kerch_ was hitting the ground as their bets grew all the dangerously immense. Vicktor stood lurking behind the crowd, listening and watching scarlet touch the hardwood floor with an aching gleam. He wore a tailored suit and coat like a second skin, his blond hair straightened back like a flat grass field of Loordom’s Farm.

The men’s breath were heavy. They tried to catch their footing but quickly fell to the floor. _One Two Three._ Nikolai stood wiping his bloodied jaw. The crowd tried to encourage the men to get up. _Four Five Six_. They tried to use that encouragement, beginning to rise against their purple and blue bruises. Nikolai started to smirk. _Seven Eight Nine._ The men gave a soft cry, falling to the floor with their wounded bodies and wounded egos. _Ten._ Nikolai won the brawl.

The crowd became deafening. People of thousands cried with melconly and some with excitement. Their _kerch_ was grabbed by eager hands of the others who won the bet.

Tommy caught the blond man’s eyes and he tilted his head to a crooked corner behind him. Nikolai simply nodded and walked while Tommy gently guided her to the room with slow steps.

In the crooked corner laid a desk of Fjerdian wood and a chair made for the powerful. On the side of the desk was the dog they’d had seen in the fight. It was resting on its bed, looking at the two intruders with wary eyes.

Nikolai gently put on a white shirt made of silk, taking out a black pipe, and puffing smoke into the air. He briefly petted the dog before sitting on a chair, staring at them with expectation.

“I hear you want something from me,” his voice was dark and swirled with sharpness.

“Oliver does.”

The dog started to growl softly at the name. Tommy looked at it with his jaw slightly slacken. Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed.

Nikolai’s eyes twinkled in understanding. He puffed out another smoke, letting the scent linger in the air. “Vicktor always knows how to keep Oliver under his tainted belt.”

He said with such ease and amusement that it made her concerned. He waved it off with a smile and grabbed a file from his desk, throwing it with a loud smack. “Well, who ever _asked_ for it, there it is. Tell Oliver I said hello.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “You could tell him yourself. He’s here.”

A corner of Nikolai’s cruel mouth rose, “I know.”

Felicity grabbed for the file and opened it. There was unmistakable writing that looked familiar. She preceded to read with caution.

 
    
    
     _Dearest Felicity,_ **  
    **  
    
    Don’t come back to Loordom’s farm. **  
    **  
    
    The whole farm went to flames. I’m going to do the best I can to save the farmers inside.  
    
      
    
    If I don’t write to you in two days time, then I will be dead.
    
    
     **  
    **Don’t come for me, Felicity. Don’t seek danger.  
    
      
    _John_

 

Rotten Creek Prisoner #1485 JOHN DIGGLE

**C H A R G E *** FIRE OF LOORDOM’s FARM**

 

There was a sudden fire burning in her chest. It couldn’t calm down even if she wanted it to. It blazed and roared like the wolves.Her body started to shake and her breathing became heavily dark. She clenched her fist with unexpected strength, a wet liquid warming up her skin. Felicity didn’t bother to look. She already knew it was her blood.

Tommy noticed her shaking body with concerned eyes, “What is it?”

Something broke within her. A dam of water shattered and all it left was rage. An ugly feeling settled in her chest. Felicity used to love that feeling. When she was a younger girl, that’s how she survived, waving her blades and being a ghost of her own nightmare.

Felicity let it overwhelm her. Consume her. That ugly feeling came home and it made a new nightmare. This time she wasn’t the phantom. She _was_ the nightmare.

Slapping the file into Tommy’s hands, she padded into the crowd. Felicity watched some of the people cheer and shout out laughs with mirth dripping out of their pools.

She could care less about any of them.

Her vision was only narrowed to the man that welcomed them to the Slat.

Vicktor was standing, talking to Oliver with a curious glint in his eye. She walked from the crowd and stood in front of the two men. Vicktor’s eyes flickered to her. She continued to watch him quietly. Felicity instantly knew that Oliver was watching her too. But she couldn’t find herself to care.

Vicktor tilted his head with no emotion. But she saw it. The slightest curl of his lips was what broke the silence of the room. Felicity grabbed her hidden blade from behind her and pushed him against the wall, ignoring the crowd’s grasps and weapons aiming towards her.

“Felicity!” with the deep aggression in his voice, she knew that he didn’t like the idea.

Felicity placed his arms behind his back as her blade laid on his neck. His head was tilted to her, looking right into her eyes. Her body still shaking, her blade urged closer to his adam’s apple.

“This isn’t a way to be a good shadow for your boss is it?” His voice was muffled slightly because of the other half of his face being slammed to a wall. Soft clicks of rifles and revolvers echoed through the walls.

“ _You knew._ ” She snarled, dark crimson smearing on her blade.

Oliver instantly understood what it was about, “You’re making a mistake.”

Felicity didn't bother looking at him, “He knew.”

“You’re surrounded with guns. If you put that knife any further, they _will_ shoot,” Oliver told her. “Think about John! What good would it do if your dead?”

“THIS _IS_ FOR JOHN!” Her crazed eyes finally met with Oliver’s. Felicity wasn’t there anymore. It was the Wraith.

Wraith wanted revenge. And it was so close to her grasp. Why give it up? She shook her head shakily, piercing some of his fair skin.

“Hey,” Oliver said softly, talking with a way people would talk to a wounded animal. “This isn’t the way.”

Vicktor flinched for a brief moment as the knife went further up his flesh. Her lips quivered and tears blinded her vision. She snatched her blade away like he burned her. She would much prefer that than watch him walk.

He quickly adjusted his tie with a curious smirk, ignoring the slice on his neck. The crowd’s guns were ready to blow but he raised a hand. They looked at him with questioning eyes but listened to his command, lowering their weapons.

For the second time, she didn’t get to avenge someone she cared about. Another feeling settled in her chest. _Failure_. Felicity wiped her tears hastily and walked up the stairs with thundering steps into the night.

The crowd pretended it never happened with their instant smiles and laughs.

 

♛

She couldn’t sleep.

Every time her eyes close, faces of those lost to that fire haunt her. It always stays on her mind.

She cleaned herself, trying to do anything to get the feeling of those ghosts from her flesh. It didn’t last very long.

Felicity felt a familiar crawl at the back of her neck, slowly trickling to the edge of her shoulders as her palms tightened around her knives. It pierced her skin like sharp knives, cutting through her until they saw her bleed. It made her shiver with dread. Her breath caught when she realized it was a test from the other shadows, challenging her to know their presence. They wanted her to know that she wasn’t the only silhouette in the room. They wanted her to know that every step, turn, and muscle she makes was studied with their sharp gleaming pools.

She wasn’t alone in this room.

Trying to grab her blades into the night, she realized that they weren’t laying next to her anymore. There was a hard clank to the floor, vibrating through the cot. She peered over the bed, it was her knives, bouncing slightly from the drop.

The ghost dropped from the ceiling without sound, “I expected a shadow like you to be more of a fight.”

Felicity slowly withdrew her arms to the bed. The ghost was good. She knew exactly when to catch her off guard. But there was a thing, Felicity knows that makes her exceptionally well at being a shadow. Something the ghost didn’t know.

Felicity was waiting for her. She swiftly grabbed the knife hidden on her wrist and threw it at her. The ghost cried slightly before becoming the night again. She became a shadow too, gently taking another knife in her hand.

She got up from the bed, quietly surrounding her with her presence. The ghost took out the blade out of her shoulder blade with intense anger. Her enemy dropped the bloody knife with a clank to the hardwood floor. The ghost took out her blades, falling to her hands. Felicity waved her knife and charged, the moon light making her knife glitter with twinkles.

To the room below them, nothing can be heard. To shadows, silent grunting hits the air with their eyes gleaming with challenge.

Her chest rose and flattened with ease. The ghost got a punch out of her and Felicity got a slice out of her.

The ghost dodge her next strike with a knife and pushed her back with a harsh kick. Felicity fell backwards, falling towards her blades. The ghost walked closer and tried to get a slice of skin but her blade blocked the movement. Their knives clinked together while her body got closer to Felicity, “I have to say I’m impressed but there’s no point in anymore fight.”

Felicity started to seethe. Using her feet, she tripped her to the ground and found her own footing. She placed her blades in her hands, waiting for her enemy to stand up. She spat the blood out of her mouth, “Let’s finish this.”

The other shadow got up and walked around her, observing her body and footing. Felicity tried to strike but she couldn’t get her to her on time. She recognized that movement. With the way shadow dodged with a swiftness she hasn’t seen before, she started to use a completely different method. She studied her movements and played her body until it grew tired. The shadow knew exactly what she was doing.

Felicity’s breath stuttered in surprise as the shadow smirked softly. She tried again, making a another slice on the other arm but her enemy knew the move instantly, turning around and kicking her leg, causing her to kneel before her. She punched her with the back of her blade and threw Felicity’s weapons on the bed.

The shadow placed her knife against her neck, “You’re good, but always know that I’m better.”

Felicity’s lips thinned, “That is why you’re here isn’t it? For me to know I’m not the shadow I used to be?”

“I’ve seen you the way you were in Skullcrest. You were a great shadow. A wondrous **_Wraith_ **. You became weak,” The other shadow accused her, lowering the blade to her chest.

Felicity knew that things have changed. She knew that being a shadow again wasn’t going to be the same. Still, the embarrassment lurked and it fucking burned through her heart.

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“Nothing,” The shadow stated, lowering the blade even further to the ground. “There’s a dinner. A man that you’ve tried to hunt is hosting it.”

“Dima Rollins is in East Bow?”

Dima Rollins, the man that caused her life so much pain. He was there, in East Bow, planning to host a dinner. She couldn’t believe it. Felicity was young the last time she saw him, threatening him with a blade in an alleyway. Ever since that night, she lost his trail, ensuring that his son was cared for and hidden from her. He was there.

“You find an invite into the party. Everything you need to find will be there.”

“Everything like what?”

“Everything to take the suited bastard down.”

The shadow made a move towards the exit. Felicity watched the moonlight illuminate the room from the window. It wasn’t enough to make the room bright. But it was enough to see more of the other shadow’s figure.

Felicity hastily asked, “How can I trust you?”

The shadow froze before turning around, “You’re alive aren’t you?”

She said it with ease before becoming the night again, disappearing from her sight. The crawling was forgotten from her shoulders. The shadow was truly gone.

She got up slowly and grabbed her blades in her hands, wincing as she walked to the window. She watched the crescent moon with silence. The only thing that was loud were her thoughts.

Dima Rollins was back into her life. She remembered his fear as one of her blades pierced through his back. Then he was gone abruptly, almost becoming a figment of her imagination. He was back into East Bow.

She knew one thing that made her eyes twinkle with a monstrous glint. Rollins never truly knew what a nightmare was until she haunted him.

 

The moon never looked more beautiful that night.

 

_♔♔♔♔♔♔_

 

**AN: hey party people! This chapter has been very overwhelming to make for some reason. Every time I made a certain scene happen, I reordered it because I didn’t think it should happen in that particular order. Very Stressful, But Needed. This was a favorite chapter of mine because the brawl scene was very fun to make. I hope you enjoyed too!**

**_NEXT CHAPTER_ ** **: Crowded Rooms**

_The sea wolves’ howl vibrated through Skullcrest Casino._

_Felicity felt the electric heartbeat of the building and its people. Card players were staring at their victims with swift fingers, making their card disappear before they reappear again. She remember seeing that trick being performed by Oliver. Instead of cards, they were a businessman’s wallet._

**_It’s time for the dinner..._ **

 

**see you guys soon ♡**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Chapter Out The Window! :}  
> I'd Love The Feedback♡  
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
> Feel Free To Follow Me!  
> Twitter : [@SeveredErebus09](https://twitter.com/SeveredErebus09/)  
> Tumblr : [@DeliciouslySeveredErebus](https://deliciouslyseverederebus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
